Fear and Fireballs
by alycenwonder
Summary: Klaus/Oc Elena has a twin sister who left for four years. Peat was a witch who had made many mistakes that lead to her banishment. During her away time she had discovered many secrets about herself that helped her to keep in control. Upon her return she finds her family and friends becoming bored of life in Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

Present:

Birds chirped in the distance. They always did when they heard my foot steps. I wasn't the quietest person around but I could find my dinner out amongst the trees that surrounded the small cabin I had come to know as home.

Kneeling down into the soft moss floor I ran my hands through my hair. I just took it all in, everything. The trees spoke an old language, only heard by those willing to listen. The Flowers perked up to stare back at me. I was going to miss this place.

Four years ago I left my family behind to come to the middle of nowhere and everywhere. Four years ago I had left my brother and twin sister to pick up the pieces left behind after the death of our parents.

Four years ago I found out that if I didn't leave I would destroy everything and everyone I ever loved.

I pet the softness below me and breathed in. I was scared to go back. After all I had learned in the years I had been gone I had learned to be alone.

"My name is Peat. My name is Peat and I can do this." I knew in my seclusion that I was safe and so were the people who mattered. Once I left here there was not telling just how safe we would all be.

Raychel. Beth. Caylee.

Past:

I could hear the screaming around me as blood dripped from my chin and down my shirt.

It had been mine and my sisters fourteenth birthday. Our mom and dad had gone out late that night to get us some gift they had forgotten and taken Elena with them. Jere and I stayed behind to entertain all of our friends who had come to help celebrate.

There must have been at least twelve girls, Matt and even Tyler joined us later on.

The doorbell rang around 10:30 that night. I remember because I had turned on my favorite radio station just before we heard it. Jeremy was fighting with Tyler and Matt was trying to keep them both from doing something stupid. Deciding he wasn't going to bother I ran for the door.

"Is this the residence of Jeremy Gilbert and Peat Gilbert?" The officer asked looking past me and into the house filled with young girls. What the hell was an officer doing at our house at this hour? We were a large group but we really hadn't been that noisy.

"Yes." I said as I opened the door further. I had nothing to hide.

"Uhh miss if you could call your brother out here. We really should discuss this in private." He took his hat off and waited.

"Alright I guess I will go get him." Pulling away from the door I screamed towards the stairs, "Jeremy! Get your ass down here! There is an officer at the door!"

Jeremy slid down the banister towards us, grinning largely at the officer.

"Sorry if we were being to loud. You have no idea how annoying some people can be." He pulled his hand thorough his hair looking back at the officer.

As the officer broke the news to us it seemed that had been the moment it all started. He told us about the accident. He told us our parents were dead. He told us that Elena would be in hospital for a few days but was okay.

The world stopped at that moment. My parents were dead. The two people who raised me were dead.

I felt the hot tears but that was all as something dark took over my body. I had never felt anything like it before that night. The hot angry swell of power that filled me up and spilled over. Why did it hurt so bad?

Thats where the screaming had begun. I could hear Caroline calling my name while the other girls screamed behind me. All I could see in those moments were people who were in the way.

The heat was so painful that night that I had let it free killing all the officers and the small ambulance worker that had followed. Later turning to my friends and killing three of them. Raychel. Beth. Caylee.

That was the night I killed Raychel, Beth and Caylee. That was the night I killed two officers who I later found out were fathers. That had also been the night I killed a young doctor who had been taking night shifts as a paramedic for only a short few weeks.

I killed them and I hadn't been able to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you guys. I don't own the VD obviously! Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2: Present**

The day I ran was the day I was able to breath again. I had gotten as far away from people as I could, taking up residence in a small cabin deep in the woods outside Anchorage, Alaska.

All I had since that day was what I packed in my small camping bag, filled with some clothes and other essentials. They would be all I had until I learned to control the magic that took over the night my parents died.

Caroline s mother had sent me during a period of lucidity I'd had, one of which had been few during the weeks that came after. They had locked me up beneath their property. I had been stuck in some kind of tomb for that time.

When she came she told me I had to go. If I stayed she figured it would happen again. She had told me of a cabin the founders had built long ago for those they found uncontrollable. In my case it wasn't meant as a prison but more of a sanctuary of sorts. She told me of the towns dark history with the vampires and witches. She had even told me of werewolf sightings around the woods just outside of town.

Now here I was after four years of learning to harness the great power I had been given. Out here if I lost control I couldn't hurt anyone. Sometimes the magic was so strong all I could do to stop it was to let it take over. Later on I found that the more I used magic the less I would loose control.

There were still so many unanswered questions though. I had no idea why I turned wolf during full moons. I had no idea why I hungered even after gorging myself on whatever I had caught that day. I had no idea if these things were normal for witches. I just knew they were happening to me.

On nights where the moon had been full I always felt so uneasy. Like my magic couldn't contain itself any longer. Once I had decided to allow it to run free I had changed. When I woke the next morning after my first change I had no memory of the night before. After a few more instances I had gained some short memories of my time as a wolf, leaving with a small understanding of what I was capable of.

After a few transitions I woke up in a valley far from my cabin. When I opened my eyes I found a young boy laying next to me. We were both pretty nude but that hadn't stopped him from curling his body into mine. Once we had both pulled our clothes back on he followed me home. We talked for hours about werewolves. He told me all his family had passed on to him. As far as he knew there had never been a wolf with power like me. Logan was two years younger then me making him twelve. For four years he was my only companion.

I was powerful. There was nothing inside of me I feared more then what I was capable of doing to others. All I wanted now was to go home and try to figure out just what the hell was really going on with me. I hadn't heard from or seen my family in four years. My ticket back home was for tomorrow. I would be home this time Monday and I would be taking Logan with me.

* * *

The day We left I took nothing with me but my wallet and Logan. We met up at my cabin late the night before and spent it reminiscing about our life up here. When we met he taught me a lot of my animal side and I would always be grateful for it. He was my best friend. His family were a little overbearing. He had asked me last year that when I left I take him to. Of course I had agreed instantly. The thought of having someone with me who I felt so close to made it easier in a way.

Logan's parents had no idea he was leaving with me. They had no idea I even existed and I liked it that way. If they didn't know me then they wouldn't know were I would take him. We would make a clean brake.

"I can't believe we are really leaving this place." Logan said, bumping me with his shoulder. I could see the excitement he exuded.

"Me either. I just hope people aren't afraid of me." I said trying to ignore the nagging feeling that I should call Elena before just showing up.

"Well didn't you say you parents left you a whack of money when they died? We don't really have to go back to Mystic Falls." Logan knew everything about what happened. I told him everything.

I shrugged, I wanted to see my sister so bad my heart ached most days. We were twins after all. Ever since the day we were born we had been inseparable. So yes I could just go someplace else but I didn't want to run from what I had done any longer. I wanted to go home.

"No it's okay Logan really. I have to do this." I told him as we entered the small airport in town. This was it! "I have a lot of time to make up for." I whispered to myself.

We boarded the plane home. I slept the whole way there right next to Logan even though he tapped his feet the whole time.

* * *

We drove into Mystic falls around lunch time. Nothing had changed. The small town I grew up in still smelled the same as the day I left it. The people were still just a busy.

"So this is it? I pictured less people and more library's." Logan laughed as we taxied to my old house.

"Yes well you would wouldn't you? This place had a lot of history you wouldn't begin to understand Logan. The people who live here are pretty serious about it." The founding family's were many and I was among them.

"This is it. Pull over here." I told the taxi driver who then pulled into the driveway. The house looked empty but still stood just as tall as I remembered it. We both climbed out of the cab and walked to my front door. I rang the bell waiting for someone to answer.

"Yeah! One second!" I heard Jeremy call out from somewhere inside. My heart skipped a beat as I fought to remain at the front door. I pulled my small black dress down a bit hoping I wasn't showing to much leg. What was I even thinking? Like it mattered to my brother?

The door swung open and there he was.

"Holy Shit!" Jeremy ran his hands over his eyes and looked at me again, "Peat?" He whispered.

Smiling and fiddling with me feet I nodded. I hoped he wasn't going to chase me off.

"Holy Shit! Where have you been!" He rushed me, picking me up into his arms and spinning me around. I could hear his heavy breathing and I thought maybe even a laugh or two? He set me down and his eyes dragged over to Logan.

"It is a long story Jere. Can we come in?" I asked hopefully.

"Are you actually asking me to come into your own house? Get in here!" He said pulling us inside and slamming the door shut.

I peaked around noticing not much had change since I left for Alaska.

"Your room is just as you left it." He pointed up the stairs. "Caroline spent a week or two in there but she didn't move anything." He said as he pulled me further inside. Once in the kitchen I sat down on the bar stool next to Logan.

"So tell me why the hell you left?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and eying me. And I told him everything leaving out only the details I wasn't into sharing just yet. We talked about that night. We talked about the four years of seclusion I had given myself so I could learn to control my new ability's. We didn't discuss my shifting or the hunger.

"You need to talk with Bonnie. She would probably know how to help you." Jeremy said as he eyed Logan again.

"Okay, I will. But Jeremy where is everyone? Where is Elena?" I asked him. I figured high school had ended for her so was she living somewhere else maybe?

"Elena is different now Peat. Something happened with Matt and she died." Jeremy said. "Elena is a vampire."

I coughed my drink up all over myself as I struggled with the new information given to me. Jeremy went on to explain everything that had happened while I had been gone, from the Originals coming to town and draining my sister to Jenna dying and a vampire who looked like my sister and I turning Caroline.

"Well now I am not so nervous to meet you." Logan spoke up finally and shaking Jeremy's hand. "Logan Hendricks, nice to meet you."

"And this would be?" Jeremy seemed weary of my friend.

"This is the only person I have seen in four years. He helped me a lot out there. In return for that I brought him here with me." I said patting Logan on the shoulder. "He's my best friend."

"You're a werewolf?" Jeremy asked eying him again. How was my brother able to tell?

"Uhh yeah. How'd you guess?" Logan asked.

"I have some abilities to lets say." Jeremy told us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Abilities huh? Well I would love to hear all about that for sure." I nudged him with my elbow. "I just hope that everyone is okay that I am back."

"No one holds that against you Peat. We all know you couldn't control it. Elena was so mad when you left she must have shut herself up in her room for weeks."

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"She is with Damon at the boarding house by the lake. She lives there now until College starts." He told me."Damon is her boyfriend then? I never would have guessed all this mystical crap would take us all over." I rubbed my hand over my face.

"She lives there with Caroline and Stefan as well. It is really just one giant house filled with vampires." He grinned at me. My brother had been living here all on his own all this time?

"Alright well I guess it is time I pay a visit don't you?" I asked looking to Logan and back to my brother.

"Yeah. I will tag along." Jeremy said pulling on his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove through Mystic Falls in Jeremy's car. He pointed out a few things that had changed and even stopped to pick up some of my things they had thrown into storage. I was happy to know they hadn't tried to forget me.

We pulled into a long driveway that lead to a large beautiful boarding house that over looked the lake. Vines grew restlessly up the sides as if trying to brake through into the lives of those who lived here.

"This place is crazy beautiful." I said, fixing my knee high socks. I wanted to look good for whatever reason.

"It is pretty old. Stefan and Damon have lived here since the town was founded." Jeremy told me as he lead Logan and I to the front door.

Jeremy didn't bother knocking as he lead us inside the large house. Upon entry I could hear Logan's breathing pick up as we heard foot steps in the living room.

"Jeremy! I wasn't expecting you." I heard Elena before she turned the corner. She made me instantly, stopping to stare at me a moment.

"Peat?" She said, turning her head as she took me in.

"Yes. I am back." I said fidgeting. I had no idea how she would react.

I felt it, a white hot stinging pain across my cheek as I reached up to rest my hand where she had just smacked me. Logan's growl could be heard throughout the house I was sure as I lay my other hand on his shoulder to calm him. I hadn't been shocked that she would hit me.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN PEAT?" She yelled, her eyes turning veiny and black. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU LEFT BEHIND?" She continued, getting in close to my face.

"I...I am sorry Elena." I whispered as I stared right back at her. There was a damn good reason but I could have said goodbye, I knew that. "I had to leave...I am so sorry." I said again, waiting for her next response.

"Let her explain Elena. She told me everything and it makes sense. Just hear her out!" Jeremy pleaded with her.

Elena looked at Logan and back to me trying to calm herself. Fixing her shirt she stepped back.

"Fine. Come on in, drinks all around!" She said sarcastically as she turned and headed for the living room.

Jeremy, Logan and I followed behind her. Caroline and a short brown haired man were standing by a large fireplace whispering to each other as we entered the room. I figured they weren't aware we could all hear them. Ever since the night our parents died I had discovered many things about myself including my heightened hearing.

"Peat?" Caroline asked as she rushed towards me at vampire speed, throwing her arms around me.

"Caroline!" I said as I hugged her back. Evidently she hadn't held a grudge either.

"Where have you been? What happened?" She asked all at once. Logan handed me a glass of bourbon. Taking a large swig I straightened myself out and told the gang everything within reason. Then I introduced Logan and was introduced to Stefan.

Elena still sat back and stared at me. I couldn't tell if she was angry or forgiving me.

"I am so sorry Elena. I did what I thought was best for our family...I killed all those people." I whispered as I watched her face.

She nodded to me as she made a space for me next to her on the couch. Patting it lightly for me to join her there I proceeded to snuggle up to her. I had missed her more then anyone I had left behind.

"Please forgive me." I said into her shoulder.

"I do forgive you. I just wish you could have been here to see Jenna before she died. I can't say I am not glad you missed out on everything else though." She ran her hands through my hair. We looked exactly the same still, after all this time. The only difference being that we dressed very differently and I had some body art. During my time away I had learned to transfer my art onto myself with a small primitive tattoo device. Often when I learned something new about myself I would draw something.

This left me with four large black outlines of things that were important to me. Wolfs bane on my shoulder, Vervaine On my leg, A large beautiful pine tree on my back and a small outline of a lily on my hip.

My hair was long and chocolate brown like Elena's. Her eyes were brown, mine where very different. Since birth I had been told my eyes were unique. I had heterochromia that left me with one blue eye and one brown. This was how people told us apart. If we had the same eyes here would be no telling.

"I wish I had been here to. I could have taken you place in the ritual. I could have saved your human life." I said sadly, sighing.

"I am glad you came here. I was talking to Damon about wanting to leave Mystic Falls. If you hadn't come when you did you may have missed us." She said looking up at Caroline. Caroline was definitely not happy about this idea.

"You guys can't leave, what with Peat coming home and college!" She whined, taking the seat next to me.

"Caroline you know none of that matters to me now. I won't need college. We are going to live forever." Elena said to her as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Stephan wants to leave to and I want to tag along." She explained.

"Well maybe Peat wants to stay!" Caroline pushed.

"If Elena wants to go I won't stop her. In fact I might join if they let me. This place was my home but I can't say I would enjoy running into some faces from my past." I shrugged at her. Logan grinned, I knew when he started commenting on this place that it hadn't been what he was hoping for.

"Of course you are coming! You think after I just get you back that you are staying behind? Think again." Elena said. "Mom and dad left us some money and I was thinking about it. I think I might buy a house someplace." She said.

"Where would we go?" Logan asked, looking around at Stephan and Elena.

"Well I was thinking someplace fun. Maybe New Orleans or something." Stephan said, leaning against the fireplace. "I was wanting someplace with a lot of history where we can be ourselves. I heard there is some kind of system set up there to integrate vampires into society. I could be something there." He told us.

"And if you are still interested to learning more about witches then that would be a good place to start." Elena told me. "There is a very large coven there." She explained.

"What about wolves?" Logan spoke up. He looked intrigued.

"There are wolves to. And I am sure we could find a place to fit all of us." Damon said, walking into the room. "Damon Salvatore." He said as he shook Logan's hand.

"Damon! This is my sister Peat." She said pushing me to stand up and greet him. I cleared my throat, he was a very gorgeous man!

"Damon. Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand in mine.

"Wow you really do look exactly alike? Well minus a few differences." He grinned as his eyes searched my body.

"Yep. Tends to happen when you have an identical twin." I snapped at him. If he was dating my sister then why was he checking me out?

Elena laughed as she stood up of the couch.

"It is settled then. We look for a place tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure sounds good. I would like to throw in the money I have to." I added, watching as the grin on her face grew.

"Awesome! I can't wait to find a place." She said punching my shoulder lightly.

* * *

That night Logan and I stayed with Elena. We stayed up all night on her laptop looking at properties there while everyone else slept. we narrowed our search down to a few choices. Most of which featured a large property on water with woods that separated it from other houses.

I hadn't told all them of my shifting and I hadn't planned to just yet. They did know about Logan though so I hadn't had to make up any excuses.

I told Elena everything that night that I hadn't shared with the rest of the gang including my shifting. She was shocked to say the least. She didn't think I should share that information with anyone in case it could be used against me somehow.

She told me more about Stefan and Damon, leaving out nothing. I even learned that Bonnie had been away a while since the last disaster happened and wouldn't be back anytime soon. My best hop[e would be to meet some witches in New Orleans. I just hoped they would know how to help me.

"I think the big white one may be it. I cannot wait to take a road trip out there and see it." I told her.

"Yeah I think so to. Tomorrow we can head out there. I am sure the boys can keep Logan company." Elena said as we crawled into the large bed they lent me. We hadn't been together in so long that we craved the closeness we lacked all this time.

"are you sure you don't want to go sleep with Damon. It is really okay." I tried to tell her. She only shook her head.

"Nope, can't get rid of me that easy Peat Gilbert. Nice try though." She said as she snuggled close.

Early that morning I fell asleep next to my twin, smiling. I was home with the only people who mattered to me and everything was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Loving the reviews! Please keep them coming.

Chapter 4:

* * *

When Elena and I finally got our asses in gear it was late. Staying up all night with my sister to talk was long overdue.

"I thought you guys were heading out today? Got a little carried away did we?" Damon said, swishing his bourbon and giving us a sarcastic smirk.

"Shut up! We are allowed a little sister time!" Elena said pushing him teasingly.

"Well we could at least head out tonight. Couldn't hurt." I shrugged, dropping onto the couch next to Logan. I wrapped my arm around him and squeezed. He grunted at me and leaned into it.

Every time we had gotten close lately I could feel his pulse quicken. I had a feeling the little wolf had a bit of a crush on me. The feeling was definitely not mutual. Logan was my friend and that was it. In fact I was debating whether running with him on full moons was still a good idea. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about us.

I pulled away and sat back up. Sighing I reached out for Elena to pull me up off the couch.

"Common then Lena. We should hit the road." I said as I nodded to the gang. "We won't be long. In Fact I am hoping we will find something so you guys could just follow behind us." I ran my hand through my hair, "I left some money for Logan on the dresser in your room." I said to Damon as Elena and I headed for the door.

"Don't forget about forests." Logan added smiling at me.

* * *

Elena and I arrived in New Orleans the next day around noon. We had called up a vampire friendly realtor and set up some showings to fill our day.

"I can tell I am going to like it here." I said to my sister as we drove through the Quarter. I had already placed at least three wolves during our drive. Ever since the day I met Logan I new that smell. It came along with any wolf.

"It had a wicked music scene for sure. I am looking forward to endless nights of dancing." Elena said smiling at me.

"Yes well dancing is all well and good but what about the art?" I said teasing her. She knew how much I loved to paint and draw. This place would fit me well.

"There is a little for all of us." She said as we drove down a long road into the woods. It was out of town but that was what we wanted. Besides, we all had super speed and it really wouldn't be an issue for any of us to get back to the downtown areas if we wanted to.

Elena took us down a long dirt road through a whack of trees. The trees were so thick I couldn't make out the sky above us. It had a feeling of quiet solitude. It reminded me of Alaska.

"This is crazy beautiful." I said to her as we reached a large white house that sat amongst a field of grass. The dense canopy of trees surrounded us making this one house seem closed off and private. "Is that a porch swing?" I asked her, pointing to the wrap around deck. This place felt right to me.

"This is sort of perfect." Elena said taking it all in as we exited the car.

There was a short fat woman waiting on the porch waving at us.

"You must be the Gilbert's! Welcome! I can't tell you how perfect I think this property would be judging by the guidelines you gave me." The woman smiled. "I am Freda." She said holding out her hand to greet us. Who the hell named their child Freda? Pretty sure I loved this kooky woman.

"It does look pretty awesome. Can we go in?" I asked her, trying to peek into the open door behind her.

"Of course dear. You can't buy a place without looking now can you?" She laughed as she pushed us inside.

The house was huge and open from the large entry way to the large wrap around staircase leading to six bedrooms. Each room had its own unique style. It even had a bathroom for each one!

"It dates back to to around the late eighteen hundreds, so it is old. But I assure you it has been updated extensively. It has character." Freda told as as she took us through the small kitchen.

Elena nodded to me as we finished up the tour. We silently communicated to each other that this was the one.

"How much?" Elena asked Freda.

The woman got excited. I could hear her mind running a million miles an hour. It hadn't been something I did often but I had figured out I could read the minds of humans while I traveled to Alaska. I really hadn't had much practice with it but I had my chance now.

'Oh goodie. This place has been sitting for so long. Finally someone wants it and I can get my commission.' Freda thought to herself, very loudly.

"Well the sellers are definitely motivated. Their asking price is around two hundred thousand but I am sure we could offer about one eighty." Freda said as she ushered us towards her car.

"Peat what do you think?" Elena asked as the small fat woman pulled out the papers we would need to make an offer.

"I would say one seventy to start don't you think Freda?" I asked, fully aware she knew it could go lower. I wasn't getting ripped off by some human I didn't know.

"Well...I am sure we can work with that." Freda said as we filled out the forms. "Now when should I say you wish to take ownership?" She asked me.

"As soon as possible. In fact tell them we are willing to throw in another thousand if they give it to us immediately." I said, leaning against the car.

Her eyes lit up, every penny counts I assumed.

"Of course. I will get back to you in a few hours!" The woman said as she pulled all the papers together. "Don't leave town!" She smiled at us as she climbed into her Camry and drove off.

"That woman was ridiculous." Elena giggled as she made for a small path into the woods. "So why not get a look around the property. We can call the boys." She said motioning me to follow her.

"The listing says it has a couple wired shops some place." I pointed to the listing. "I want one for my art studio." I told her. If we searched the property I was sure we could find them.

Elena grabbed out her cell and started texting Damon and Stefan. I peeked around the woods finding a few small buildings that seemed in well enough shape. They would all work out for me.

"Damon and Stefan said they will pack us up and be here tomorrow. I just hope Freda pulls through for us." Elena said as we got back to our car.

"Oh I wouldn't worry. I have a feeling about this one." I told her.

* * *

While we waited Elena and I drove back into town deciding we would peek around our new city. We heard about a few places where vampires and wolves might be and walked past them a few times during our window shopping.

Elena had decided that we needed to get me a new wardrobe and hairdo so we had spent most of our days shopping.

"I cannot understand why you won't buy new clothes Peat. Thrift stores can only help you so much before you need to find some new additions." Elena whined at me as I pulled her away from another designer store.

"I like my stuff this way. It adds character. Besides I am not super interested to wearing dresses all the time Lena." I told her as we lugged my bags through the downtown area. I giggled when I saw her huff. "Look, if it will make you feel better I will let you take me to get my hair done. I was just going to do it myself." I told her, watching her face lite up.

"DEAL!" She said pulling me towards a salon.

It had been years since I had new clothes. I had what I brought with me and what Logan brought from town. My hair had always just been cut short with a knife I had handy. I wouldn't say it looked awful but you could certainly tell I hadn't tried that hard to look nice.

When Elena and I left the salon her mood was dwindling. She was so happy when we went in but the choices I had made ruined her happy vibe. I had it cute to my shoulders and left wavy. Elena was always straightening her hair and I wanted to be different. After the cut I had it colored raven black, leaving my bangs short. I liked to think they looked very retro.

"Look Lena I know you were hoping to pick my hair style but really? Can't a girl choose after four years of doing it on my own?" I asked her.

Her phone rang as she stuck her tongue out me. She was such a brat sometimes!

While she talked on the phone I wandered towards the building that stood so tall amongst the rest. This was one of the places I was told about when we showed up. We had been told this was were the vampire that was in charge hung out. I stared up at it wondering what it was like to be up there. I would hate being in charge of a bunch of vampires.

I sighed and kicked some dirt near my foot. I could really use a drink. I decided to go inside and get one while my sister finished her call. Walking inside I could feel them right away, so many hearts but not one beat.

As I sat down I motioned to the vampire behind the bar to get me a shot. I looked around at the faces, taking each one in. There were a lot of baby vamps around me. How I could tell I didn't know. I just got a vibe off them and I knew.

"Shit Peat! What the hell?" Elena said as she dropped our bags at my feet. "You were just gone!" She whined as she joined at the bar.

"Did we get the place?" I asked, ignoring the other shit she was spouting off.

"Yep. Freda said she would leave the paperwork and keys in the mailbox. We can go in now if we want." She said, ordering herself a shot.

"Nice. I can't believe she pulled that off for the promise of one grand. Honestly I would have milked it." I drank the shot and asked for another.

"This place is packed with vampires." Elena said, looking around the room. Her eyes roaming until they seemed to land on something the caught her eye. "Shit." She whispered to me, turning quickly to look away.

"What is it?" I asked following where her eyes had been. A tall man sat at a table with a gorgeous blond woman, talking. The man had short brown hair and wore a suit that looked like it had been made just for him. The girl had long wavy blond hair and very fashionable shoes.

As I watched him he pulled his eyes away from the woman and looked right at me. I looked away instantly hoping that the look on his face when he saw me hadn't been recognition.

"Shit Lena. Who are they?" I asked her as I downed another shot. I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Remember the originals I told you about?" She asked. I nodded to her. They had tried to kill my family off many times according to my sister. "This isn't good Peat. We should go." She said taking her last shot and getting up off the stool.

"Shit, alright then." I said grabbing my bags from the floor where Elena had dropped them. As I stood up I found myself looking up at the man who now towered over me.

"Katherine?" He asked me, shooting his gaze to Elena.

I shook my head, "Sorry I think you have the wrong chick." I said as I pressed my palm to his chest, pushing him out of my personal space.

"Explain." The man said to Elena as he blocked us from leaving. "Why is there another doppelganger?" He added.

"I am Elena's sister Peat." I said as I looked back at Elena. I watched as his eyes grew angry.

"Does Nik know about this?" The blond girl said, joining us. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at me.

"Look it isn't what you think okay? We didn't hide her." Elena said, still staring at the man.

His eyes went to me again as he took me in from head to toe. I felt like this was happening a lot lately.

"Why are you even here?" He asked Elena.

"Look Elijah, we didn't know you would be here okay? We just bought a house outside town. We aren't looking for trouble." She said, standing up straighter.

"You are moving here?" The blond girl asked with what I almost considered to be excitement. "Is Stefan here to?" She asked.

"No." Elena said eying her. "He won't be here until tomorrow night."

"Nik will need to know about this. In the meantime give me your new address so that if we need you we can call on you." Elijah asked. "And do not try to trick me. I wouldn't hesitate to rip you apart and leave pieces of you scattered across the quarter."

Elena didn't say anything as she wrote the address on a piece of paper, handing it to him.

"Look, just please know we didn't plan this. Peat has been gone a long time. We didn't even know where she had gone." Elena assured him.

The man nodded his head to us and pulled the small blond away, leaving us alone.

"Elena what the hell! You gave them our address!" I scolded her as we left the bar.

"You don't understand Peat! I had to. I made a deal with Klaus and I broke it when I turned. I didn't have a choice." She said, opening the car doors.

"Yeah yeah I know. But does that mean he needs our address?" I whined. Just because she had to supply the hybrid with doppelganger blood didn't mean we needed to give up our privacy.

"You aren't a vampire Peat. Technically he can take your blood to make more hybrids. This is not something they are going to let go. They do not care about our privacy." She said as we drove towards our new house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own TVD.**

**Chapter 5:**

Elena and I got home and unpacked my bags from the car. We had spent a little extra time ordering furniture and what not for our new place. I had even forced her into about five more thrift stores on the way back for decorations. I couldn't wait to decorate my room.

I had bought a lot of trinkets I told Elena I called swamp metal. I found some pictured made of bone and some lamps to. I felt so lucky.

"That shit is not my idea of cool Peat." Elena shrugged. "Since when were you into all this icky shit anyways?" She asked as she lugged our stuff up the stairs and into the house.

"Whatever Lena. At least I am not filling my room with pictures or the Beibs." I teased her. I knew she wasn't into that stuff but it felt good to rag on her about her love for pop music.

After we unloaded we spent the night on the porch swing taking in the stars. We stayed up and talked about her past and how she thought our future would go from now on. Not mentioning the Originals once at all. For one night we would forget what happened in the bar.

* * *

In the morning I got a text from Logan telling me he would be around in a few hours. He was clearly super stoked to be getting out of Mystic Falls. I hoped this place would become our home.

During the night I had decided I would talk to Logan about running. I had decided to do it one last time before stopping completely. I knew eventually this would happen and I certainly wasn't looking forward to it. I knew he would be crushed. We hadn't ever not ran together since we met. I really hope he would understand that it was for the best. I would let him shift here and I would go off and do it somewhere else. Or not at all.

Since the first time I had found out I could do it at will. Not doing it once and a while hadn't had any bad side effects on me in the past. I couldn't stop it more then once in a row though or my magic would become to much for me to control.

Logan had always complained that he wished he wasn't a slave to the moon like me but he had no idea just how much of a slave I really was. I always thought he had it easy in comparison. But as his friend I would never say that. His problems were mine to.

The gang arrived as expected around sun down, pulling in with a large moving truck following them. Elena and the others unloaded the car as Logan and I headed into town for grocery's. Us living people had to eat!

"So you like the place?" I asked him, as I eyed a church across the street from us. It looked very old.

"Actually yes. The woods are going to be perfect for us." He said as he watched my eyes on the church. "What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. I can feel strong magic coming from in there." I told him. It was larger then most I had sensed in the past.

"Are we worried about that?" He asked. He was always saying 'we' like we were a unit.

"Maybe. It isn't something I've felt before. But I don't think it is anything like mine. I think we might be okay for now." I said, pulling him further down the street, towards our car. I hadn't really learned much about driving while I had been gone but Damon had pulled together a drivers license for me and a fake I.d or two. Who was complaining?

"Look, why don't we hit a liquor store and then head back? We have got all our grocery's right? Why do we need to stick around?" I said, trying to distract him from the church in front of us. If I was going to check it out I would do it alone. I wasn't going to pull him into something potentially dangerous.

Logan nodded and followed me back towards our car.

* * *

Look we didn't tell you about her because it wasn't worth knowing okay? If we had told you it would have killed us all. You have no idea how much power my sister has." Elena was saying as Logan and I walked into our new place.

Logan stopped me at the door, holding my upper body back so I wouldn't open the door. He motioned for me to be quiet.

"I don't want to hear excuse's love." I heard a man say as my sisters body slammed against the wall on the other side of the wall next to me.

"I swear it!" She coughed. "I SWEAR!" She cried out.

"Look Nik, maybe we should step back a bit here? If this girl has magic maybe we could use her?" Elijah's voice drifted out the open window. "Davina did say she sensed a lot of power the last two days. Maybe this explains it?" He asked, trying to get the man to drop Elena.

"You think I should spare her?" I could hear the smile in the man's voice as he went on, "These vampires have caused us nothing but trouble since day one, why should I spare any of them?" He asked Elijah.

"Why don't we just wait for her to get home?" Stefan said calmly. "We aren't unreasonable. We can make a deal." He added, looking from Elijah to his brother.

* * *

**Niklaus POV:**

I looked up from Elena and to Stefan. My hands didn't falter for even a second as I answered the vampire.

"I think we won't be waiting long." I said looking towards the door, "Come in love." I called to the still closed door.

The door creaked open slowly leaving only a small thin doppelganger with black hair and a short black dress with long woolen knee socks and motorcycle boots standing there.

She looked like she just pulled her clothes on after a roll in the forest. A few twigs here and there followed by a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

Looking up and down a few times words finally came, "Well well look whose joined the party." I said as I prepared to let Elena down. "You and I need to have a word." I said grinning at her.

The first thought that came to me when she didn't respond was, 'Why the hell isn't she afraid.' And the second had been, 'Since when has a doppelganger ever looked like that?' She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

Shrugging the useless thought away I let her sister down, releasing my hand from her neck. I turned back to her and got closer. Why does she smell so good? Without thinking about it I proceeded to get really close to her face, taking a large sniff while I was there.

Her face went red as she stepped away from me. "Haven't any of you heard of personal space?" She said throwing her arms over her chest and grunting.

"What are you?" I asked her, once again moving closer. I couldn't move away from her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said, moving backwards again running into the wall. I could smell her so much better when I was in closer.

"You know what I am talking about love." I said, glaring at her. If she didn't know then I was going to find out!

"What does any of this matter Nik? Elena has agreed that Peat will give you blood as needed for hybrids." Rebekah asked, looking really bored.

* * *

**Peat POV:**

My back hit the wall behind me causing me to jump a bit as he moved in close again. What was happening?

Klaus got in my face again after listening a second to his sister. His eyes were burrowing through me and I couldn't help feel a pull to him. This only caused me to back away as much as I could. From what Elena had told me this man was as bad as they come. I couldn't have these thoughts.

"Personal space?" I said again, hoping this time he would take a hint.

He looked me up and down once more before stepping backwards. He looked again at the gang and then once towards the open door behind me. I figured Logan had made himself present.

"You added a wolf to your fun little family of misfits then?" He said laughing. "Wheres the witch?" He asked searching for what I assumed was Bonnie.

"Right here." I said straightening myself out and trying to look taller. I wasn't going to let him drag Bonnie into this mess.

His face turned back to me as he settled on my eyes.

"Care for a demonstration?" I asked as I threw him across the room, smashing him into the fireplace I had yet to clear out.

He was up and in my face within seconds as he pushed me back against the wall.

"You think you are stronger then me love? Clearly you haven't learned your place." He sniffed my neck, running his nose from my shoulder and back towards my ear. How could someone have such blue eyes? I thought, getting off track.

"NIK! That is enough!" Elijah yelled as he pulled his brother away from me. "We aren't here for that." He straightened out and turned to me. "I am sorry for my brothers rudeness. I think what he was trying to ask was if you would be willing to help out the cause a while?"

"Why would I help you? You attacked my family. You killed people I love." I said eying Klaus again.

"You will share your blood and...You're experience. We will leave you all alone." He looked around at everyone and back to me, "We will even offer positions to some of you if you want." He added.

"PFFt. Why would we work for you? Or want to for that matter?" Damon asked as he cracked open one of the bottles of bourbon I brought home from Logan and my trip. "Last I checked you needed us."

"Yes well I am sure we can make this work. My brother has taken the spot as leader of the New Orleans vampires. It would be worth it to join us. You would all be provided for and protected. In return for your help" Elijah said.

"I can't speak for them." I told him as I watched Klaus's eyes on me. His strange grin and sudden silence was starting to bother me.

"Ah but you speak for you miss Gilbert." He said, smiling kindly.

"I will honor the agreement you made with my sister. I will think about the magic part." I said. I hoped this would be enough for now.

"Alright then." Elijah said finally letting go of Klaus's shoulder. "We hope to see you soon Miss Gilbert." He added as they made for the door.

"Don't leave town." Klaus said as he passed by me, sending shiver down my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving the reviews guys! I love to hear from all of you! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**I do not own TVD.**

Chapter 6:

I watched the family walk out the door, Klaus eying down Logan as he left.

"What the fuck was that Elena?" I turned to my sister and yelled at her. She hadn't even asked if I would be okay with her deal before promising up and down that I would fulfill it.

"Listen okay, I knew you would agree or I wouldn't have said anything Peatrie." Elena said, trying to reassure me.

"Self preservation love." Damon Mocked the angry hybrid who had just left.

"I am your sister for shits sakes!" I couldn't process.

"Look I did what we all Know needed to be done. We don't need Klaus on our asses for the next millenia!" She protested.

We stare at each other a while before Stefan and Logan distracted us. I followed Logan up the stairs to my room while Stefan took my grocery s into the kitchen with my sister.

"What the hell was that about?" Logan asked angrily as he threw his jacket on the bed. It was funny to see someone so young acting like my protector.

"Look Logan, I don't know if you heard me when I told you about what happened in Mystic Falls while I was gone but really, you should wake up." I told him. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"Yes I heard you, but should you have been making goo goo eyes at the man trying to kill us all?" He plunked down next to me. I hadn't ever seen him like this before. He was jealous.

"You have no idea what you are even talking about Logan." I said rolling my eyes. I had to have a talk with him about boundaries.

"Don't I? He practically undressed you with his eyes!" He whined.

"Look Logan I think you and I need to have a talk. I don't belong to you like that." I said without thinking it through. "I think we need to take a step back and calm down a bit." I put my hand on his shoulder. He was only sixteen and this was so not something I wanted to begin with him.

"You aren't serious?" He asked baffled by my statement. His face turning an angrier shade of pink.

"Look I know this sucks but I am older then you and I just don't see this being more then friendship." I tried to explain.

Logan didn't even respond as he grabbed his coat and left the room, slamming the door behind him. This had been our first disagreement. It would take some time that was for sure.

"Little puppy couldn't take the rejection?" Damon asked as he leaned against my door frame.

"Damon!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at his face, "Get out so I can get changed. I am going out." I told him as I pushed him out of my room, slamming the door once again.

* * *

I spent most of the next few days hanging around Stefan, avoiding Elena and Logan. Stefan had an interesting history with the originals and hadn't hesitated to explain it all to me.

We had been frequenting the vampire bar mostly during the day. But tonight we all decided to have a night out and a little relaxed fun. I had dressed up special for the occasion, wearing my thrifty black sundress and motorcycle boots. I decided I would show some leg and left out my usually knee high socks. Besides, it was a warm night anyways.

We walked through he quarter on our way to fun as we passed by that damn church again.

"I am going to drink the bar dry." Elena said, grinning at Damon.

"I just want to play some pool." Logan said, still avoiding my gaze after our fight.

We came to the bar and all piled inside, one after the other, taking seats at the bar. Elena ordered mass quantities of booze while we decided which table would become ours for the night.

I followed my group to a table near the pool table, taking a seat on the end of the booth facing the door.

"I think I like this place a bit more then the grill. I don\t have to pretend I am human." Elena said, grinning as she downed a shot of whiskey.

I listened to them babble on and on when I noticed Elijah and Klaus walk through the door. Sitting up straighter and getting more comfortable I tried to avoid making eye contact. Instead I joined the conversation that was going on.

"We aren't painting the living room red Lena. Not a chance in hell." I said as I rolled my eyes at her.

"What! It would look so good! You know it would." She whined as she continued to drink. "Besides, don't you think we should all get a say? Or maybe we could all have one room that we could paint whatever color we want." She said.

"Could be a good idea." Logan threw in, still not looking at me. "It is her house to." He threw in under his breath.

"Wow. Alright then, I see whose side your on." I tried to tease, noticing it hadn't been working out well for me.

"A little pool?" Damon asked. He Logan and Elena got up and went to have it out at the pool tables. Leaving Stefan and me at the table  
.

"Look, I heard your fight with Logan the other day. Vampires hearing is a bitch sometimes." He said solemnly, taking a shot of the whiskey.

I nodded to him. It wasn't like I didn't know they could hear all. In some way I think I might even say it comforting knowing that if someone broke in and tried to kill one of us, we would all hear it and be able to help out.

"He is pissed at me. I just don't even know were to begin to fix this." I said, leaning back in the booth. "There are so many reasons why I am sure he feels the way he does, but I just can't get on board, you know?" I asked, hoping he understood me.

"He is young. I wouldn't be so hard on yourself." Stefan said, eying a table by the bar. "Logan is a wolf, his moods are one of many." He added.

"I know what he is. Believe me." I drank a shot and continued, "I just hope we can still be friends. I brought him all this way, I would hate for this to just be over." I said. It was true, I only wanted him to be happy and be my best friend again. I told him everything.

Stefan's eyes wandered again to the table behind us, "Stefan? What is it?" I asked, turning to see what the reason was. I found it, Klaus and his brother were staring at us. Likely they had been eavesdropping on our conversation. Couldn't I ever get a moment of privacy?

"It seems like we can never escape this cycle of shit." He whispered, pouring himself another glass. "All I ever do is protect Elena."

"The price we pay for the ones we love." I said, still feeling Klaus's eyes on me. My mind wandered a moment. "Do you think they turned it off?" I asked him, motioning to the Originals behind us.

"No. They definitely haven't turned their humanity off. Trust me, you would know. One of us would have died the other night if that had been the case." he told me. "Klaus loves his family to much to turn it off. I assume that he was just made that way." Stefan said, smiling oddly at me. "After a thousand years your sense of what is right a wrong shifts."

"Had yours?" I asked him. I knew what his answer would be. I raised my eyebrow at him smirking a bit.

"No. But I am not as old as Klaus. Not by a long shot." Stefan said, turning his attention back to the originals behind us. "They are definitely listening in. Change the subject." He said moving his eyes back to mine.

I grinned at him. He may not have been aware but I wasn't worried about the Originals so much. I had faith in my abilities. Something inside me had always felt strong and it hadn't wavered the night he came to our house. I felt powerful.

"I think I might go join them." Stefan said, shifting out of the booth, "Coming?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I was playing with the idea of heading home early. "I think I am going to head back. There is some stuff I wanna get done in the studio." I told him, grabbing my bag and coat. "Tell Logan I am going okay?" I said as I went for the door.

Logan watched me as I started leaving and followed behind me. I sped up a bit, trying to avoid the talk I was sure he was ready to have after copious amounts of whiskey.

"Hey! Peat wait up!" He yelled, catching up to me. "seriously wait up!" He said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

"What's up Logan?" I asked trying to to look him in the eye. I could feel someone else following us and I wasn't ready to have this talk in public.

"Nothing...I mean I just wanted to talk about the other night." He said, pushing his long brown hair out of his face. "Can we do that?" He asked, trying to make eye contact with me.

"Now isn't a great time Logan. Go back inside and we can do this a different day." I said still searching the street for whoever was following us.

"Honestly? How can you brush me off like that? After all we have been through?" He said, raising his voice and tightening his hand on my arm. "You will talk to me now." His eyes turned a dark yellow.

"Logan. No...Not now." I said again, staring into his eyes. I hadn't had to compel him before but this wasn't really a great moment for a heart to heart. "Go back and have fun with the others. We can talk later." I said, pushing past his barriers.

"Fine. When I get home we talk." He said as he turned to leave. His anger gone and replaced with the need to go play more pool.

Turning my head I walked back down the side walk towards the car I had driven to get here. If I was lucky whoever it was wouldn't follow me.

* * *

I got home a bit later, not having seen anyone follow behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I just wanted a little quiet time where I could set up my studio.

It had been closer to the full moon and I was getting anxious about my talk with Logan. I was going to tell him this would be our last shift together. I sat alone in the studio painting for a few hours when I heard them come home. I stayed where I was not wanting to rush into the talk I knew was coming.

I waited a while and headed back to the house, entering as quietly as I could as I snuck up the stairs to my room. If I was lucky he would be asleep. I opened the door looking at it from the stairway. Magic was a handy thing. It didn't make a sound as I slipped inside, pulling off my jacket. I had managed to set up my easel and get a little painting done before sleep called to me.

I slipped my dress over my head and threw on a pair of shorts and cami. I climbed into bed with a book and shrunk down into my big comfy pillow.

"Dammit." I thought I had made it in without letting anyone hear me. "Logan I know your out there." I called out, waiting for him to get his ass in here so we could get this over with. I put my book down and sat up, pulling my hair to the side and out of my face.

The door creaked open as Logan slid inside. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and his hair was messy like he had been sleeping.

"I waited up for you." He said, explaining the hair. "Can we talk?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, actually I think we should talk." I said to him.

"Right. Okay so I am sorry I was being a dork the other night. I just got so jealous of the way you were eying that guy. I mean common Peat. He isn't good for us." Logan said calmly.

"Yeah you know what I get that. But I don't belong to you Logan. We are not together." I said as I pointed to the both of us. "I just want us to be friends."

"I don't get it. You run with me so often I just figured we were closer then we are." He said.

"I know. I am sorry for that." I told him smiling sadly. "I think maybe we shouldn't run together anymore Logs" I whispered. It hurt to say it. I watched as he winced at my words. "We just need some time apart...Like that." I said.

The past few shifts with him had been a little awkward. I had woken up with him cuddling me, naked in the dirt. It wasn't a message I wanted to keep giving him. I knew it was time to move on.

"You will always be the boy who saved me Logs but I hate giving you the wrong idea." I said trying to make this alright.

"Alright. I get it." He said quietly moving to get up. "We shift tomorrow night. I guess I will find a different spot." He said. I reached up and grabbed his arm.

"One more." I said to him. "One more time in our new home." I asked. getting only a short nod as he left my room.

* * *

**Niklaus POV:**

Sitting at the bar and listening to the two talk about me was making me eager to join the.

"Nik why are we even talking about this? We don't need them." Rebekah asked as she joined the two brothers at their table.

"Leave it to us sweet sister." Klaus said taking a drink of whatever was put on his table.

"We need the witch doppelganger Rebekah." Elijah threw in.

I watched them until I noticed her leaving, I grabbed my jacket and left to follow her. I would learn more about these people so I could figure out how I could use them in my army. If she was as powerful as I thought she was then I would make her help. Marcel had been fighting against me so much lately I was worried about the thought of having to kill him.

I watched as the wolf boy ran after her. Kid needed to reign it in. A wave of jealously ran through me as I watched him grab her arm. What the hell am I thinking? I Pulled back a bit and listened to them talk.

'Logan. No...Not now.' Peat said putting her hand over the boys. I grinned at that, this girl knew I was here. 'Go back and have fun with the others. We can talk later.' My eyes widened at this. The boy didn't protest as he turned to leave her to walk to her car alone.

I could swear I just witnessed the doppelganger glamor the boy. But it wasn't possible she could do that. She was a witch and they couldn't do that without a spell... I decided to follow close behind her and hopefully learn something about this anomaly.

I watched her for a few hours as she painted alone in a small shop just beyond some trees where she lived. Nothing much happened until the wolf came back. I followed her to just outside her window as I waited for them to continue their talk from before. I knew there wasn't going to be anything of use to me but I couldn't help be curious about their relationship.

When I heard her speak my heart stopped.

'I think maybe we shouldn't run together anymore Logs" I whispered. It hurt to say it. I watched as he winced at my words. "We just need some time apart...Like that."'

I got a bit closer to see if I could actually see them talking. Why would they run together?

'I don't get it. You run with me so often I just figured we were closer then we are.' The wolf answered her, getting up to leave.

'You will always be the boy who saved me Logs but I hate giving you the wrong idea.'

'Alright...I get it. We shift tomorrow night. I guess I will find a different spot.'

'One more...One more time in our new home.' her voice echoed through my mind. I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. Anger seared through me. How the hell was this possible?

I picked up the phone and called Elijah, explaining the situation to him. We both agreed that I would follow them tomorrow night and find out for sure if she meant what I was thinking she did. If I was right I may have to reign her in and use her. I wasn't going to let something like this slip through my fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My whole body knew when the moon would be full, even without a calendar to tell me. The only real difference between a were wolf and I was very clear after talking with Logan long ago. During our talks he had told me to him it would always be a curse. He was forced to change every full moon no matter what. There was nothing he could do.

We had experimented off an on during the four years we spent together in the woods. I missed a few full moons, staying unchanged. Logan had been shocked after the first time. He had no idea how it was possible for me to do that.

It seemed after a few times though I couldn't hold the wolf in or it would have grave repercussions. My control on magic depleted and the hunger I usually felt all the time would increase. This meant I could only block the change once in while so I could keep those around me safe.

Tonight would be the last night I would run with the boy who taught me everything I knew about my wolf. In a way I would mourn that time. I couldn't ignore the things we had experienced in the months leading to our departure. There was no doubt that Logan was beginning to crave a mate in the werewolf sense. Running with him would become dangerous for us both if we kept it up. There was no part of myself that wished to wake up pregnant with Logan's offspring, and along with that I wasn't to keen on loosing my virginity as a wolf to a sixteen year old boy.

I threw my closet open trying to pick something that was easy to get in and out of. I wasn't going for beauty more like convenience. I pulled out a loose tank top and pulled up my tight black jeans, not bothering to brush out the waves that dangled from my head. I pulled on some heavy wool socks and my boots, finishing my 'Just woke up' look. Heading over the look in the mirror I took myself in. I had always been known as the Gilbert that didn't tan, leaving me pale. This was another difference between my sister and I as she always had sported a wicked tan. I pulled the hair out of my eyes and headed for the stairs.

I had slept most of the day away and night would come soon enough. The last night with Logan until our wolves would run alone.

* * *

I walked out of the house towards the porch swing were Elena sat reading. Pulling up a spot next to her I threw my arm over her shoulder.

"you know you guys should go out tonight yeah?" I asked her, hoping she new it was a full moon. "That or stay in the house." I added.

"Yep. We talked with Logan already. Everyone understands." She said, smiley sadly to me. "I am so sorry this happens to you Peatrie." She said lifting her hand to my cheek.

"And I am sorry you had to die Lena." I said back to her as we comforted each other on the swing that creaked as we rocked back and forth.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Yep." I sighed, I really never enjoyed talking about the turn. "But once it is done and your running free... It's nice." I told her.

"Logan looks out for you." She said watching him through the window as he talked with Damon.

"We look after each other." And that would never alter.

"Not much longer now." Elena said, looking at the sky above us. "You slept the day away Peatrie." She said smiling, a small blood red drop falling from her eye.

"Don't cry Lena. I will be okay. Ive done this millions of times." I reached out and wiped the tear from her face. "You don't need to save me from this... I know who I am Elena and this is part of me."

She nodded as she stood from the swing grabbing her book, "I know but if I could I would take away anything that caused you pain."

Logan opened the door and leaned against the frame waiting for Elena to go in the house. He wore only a loose pair of jeans and a white t shirt. Nothing special for tonight. He crossed his arms over his chest as Elena slipped past him.

"It's almost time." He said giving me a serious look. I even saw fear in his eyes, like I always had. The shift was painful, each bone broke and rebuilt itself one by one.

"I am ready." I said as I stood from the swing, my legs shaking a bit as I walked towards him. I lay my head against his chest like I always had before we changed. "I am sorry Logs." I told him.

He didn't hug me back but instead he rested his chin on the top of my head. He had always been very tall for his age, it always made him look much older then he was. I knew he was trying to hold back his affection towards me. This didn't bother me though, eventually we would get over this.

Hearing the door lock behind us we headed out to our new spot. As we walked hand in hand down the long path through our twenty acres I could swear I heard someone follow us but I thought nothing of it. On the days we shifted my senses were always heightened. There was no telling whether it had been someone in the house or on the dirt road outside our property.

Logan let go of my hand, walking up ahead of me.

"I'll go first." He said, pulling his shirt over his head. I nodded. He knew me to well. Sometimes I would find it easier to shift if he went first. "See you on the other side." Dropping his pants and boxers to the forest floor.

"I'll be there." I told him as he fell to the floor next to his clothes. I stood watching him for a few seconds, listening to the bones in his body break as he screamed in agony. The moon shone through the trees.

I looked around me before pulling my own shirt over my head and dropping it with my bra into the dirt. I slid my pants down to my ankles and pulled them off along with my panties as I continued to witness my best friend shift into a beautiful brown wolf.

I fell to the forest floor on all fours as I screamed out in pain as my body adjusted itself to serve the moon. At this point Logan was already fully turned and watching me as I changed. He never hurt me in this state let alone in any other. We were a sort of pack, just us two.

* * *

**Niklaus POV:**

I arrived on the property just as the sun was going down. The small wolf boy and the doppelganger were headed down a trail off towards the left of the property.

I followed close behind them, leaving enough space that they wouldn't detect my presence. If I was right about her then she was going to join us. It really didn't matter to me if she would be willing to or not.

Stopping behind a tree I watched as the boy shed his clothes and began to shift. I was more interested to the look on Peat's face as she watched her friend squirm. Her eyes flashed a bright red, one darker then the other as she fought to hold back for a few more seconds.

Unable to contain it she fell to the earth floor, crying out as her bones shifted, falling into place for the nights events.

Normally I wasn't into shifting during every full moon. As an original and a hybrid I chose whether I wanted to or not mostly always choosing the latter. But as I watched her naked and writhing on the ground I couldn't push the wolf down. I could feel him burning inside.

I had never felt like this. I always maintained control. I continued to watch her shift until she completed the transformation. I felt my eyes shine yellow like they did when I gave into the curse, as I watched a beautiful white wolf with one blue eye and one brown stare back at me before turning and chasing after the brown wolf.

I couldn't contain it any longer as I fell to the ground as well, unable to stop it.

**Morning. Niklaus POV:**

My eyes flew open as I took in my surroundings. The night had been a blur and I was unable to recall just what had happened to me. I reached for my phone finding only my naked torso staring back at me. I pulled myself up out of the dirt and looked around.

I noticed the two right away, they were laying apart from each other. The boy was laying under a large tree that had fallen. The girl was curled up in a pile of dirt and leaves.

I could smell her and with my still heightened wolf senses it was driving me mad. I walked over to her and watched her as she slept soundly amongst nature. I had never smelled anything like this before. My whole body wanted me to bend down and take her in the dirt.

Straightening out I snapped myself out of it. I needed to get back to Elijah and discuss plans for Marcel. Plans that would involve this creature.

* * *

**Peat POV:**

My eyes opened slowly as I came back to my body. I could feel the dirt under my nails and in other places I didn't enjoy discussing.

Rolling onto my back I looked up into the deep canopy of trees above me, finding the sun through the cracks. It shone down brightly enough that I could feel it warm my skin.

I smiled. I made it.

"You awake?" Logan called to me as he crawled into a standing position.

"Yep." Was all I said as I picked myself up from the pile of leaves my wolf had apparently enjoyed a roll in. "Lets find our clothes." I said as we walked back towards the trail to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read. Review. Follow. I love to hear your thoughts and any ideas. Swearing occurs often in this chaper. ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 8**

Finding my pants I tugged them up my stiff body. Every muscle was sore and to say I was a little hungry was an under statement. I had skipped my last full moon and had really needed this one.

I pulled my shirt over my head along with my sports bra and grabbed my boots as I watched Logan do the same. He still hadn't said anything to me. but I figured I shouldn't push it. He was here and we hadn't woken up tangled in each other. This was a good day.

We both headed back up the trail to the house.

"Someone was here with us last night." Logan said as he looked around at the path. "I swear we weren't the only two running." He sniffed the air, trying to find the other scent.

It was hard after a shift to smell anything other then yourself.

"When we were headed out here I could swear I had heard someone." I told him. "I just pegged it as a passerby."

"If you are going to do this again next moon then you need to be careful." He told me. "I won't be there to help you if someone follows you."

"Yeah? How do you know they weren't following you smart ass?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"Why would someone follow me? I have nothing to steal and I have nothing to offer." He said as he rolled his eyes at me. "You on the other hand are chalked full of everything one would need to take over the world. And that is before all the hotness." He laughed as he nudged me with his arm.

"Of course. World domination... Just what I always wanted." I smiled back at him loving that this broke the ice a bit.

"You still feeling sick?" He asked, referring to the hunger that always subsided after a shift.

"Yep. It has been getting worse lately." I told him, rubbing my stomach. "I keep hoping that one day I will wake up and eat some like huge cheese burger and it would all be fine. Ooh and some fries!" I said laughing a bit.

"Normally that would sound awesome but I think I ate one to many rabbits last night." Logan said as he patted his stomach and grinned.

"Gross Logs!" I said pushing him away from me.

"What? It's nature!" He teased as we climbed the steps to our new house.

"Nature or not that isn't something I want to hear about while I am craving burgers." I said as we went on inside the house.

"What's that about burgers?" Elena whined from the living room. "I miss burgers." She said throwing her feet out and pouting.

"My next stop is for burgers." I told her as I ran up the stairs for a shower. "The life of a vampire." I called out to her, knowing she had heard me.

* * *

**Later on that night in the Quarter:**

"You are so full of shit Lena. If being a vampire was so bad then why is everyone here doing it?" I was loving teasing her lately. She knew it wasn't really how I felt.

"They aren't 'doing it' They came here Peatrie." She whined. I knew she was still a little nervous about Klaus and the others.

"I know Lena. I was just joking." I pulled her close and ran my hand through her hair. "I like it here."

"I think it could be okay." She said leaning into my embrace. "I just wish Klaus wasn't here." She sighed. "The others aren't so bad but why Klaus?"

"I dunno...We just have to make the best of it. At least they aren't actively trying to murder us." I smiled awkwardly. "I don't mean to toot my own horn Len's but I think I may be stronger then him anyways." I shrugged my shoulders. "I wouldn't worry about them for now."

"Peat they are Original vampires. You are not stronger...But thanks for trying to make me feel a bit better."

"Alright well I tried... Look I am going to head into that shop over there." I pointed to a small witchy shop across the street. "Go get a drink at the bar and I will meet you, yeah?" I asked her.

"Okay.. I am sure Damon would meet up with me." She said, turning towards the bar across the street.

Sucking in a deep breath I headed towards the small shop. I wasn't to sure what I was going to find but I hoped maybe some answers?

The bell on the door jingled as I went inside, a tall thin dark skinned woman stood behind the counter. She was very beautiful, her long brown curly hair fell over her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" She asked, watching me closely.

"Yes I was hoping to speak with someone who might be able to answer some questions I have." I said, leaning against the counter. Billie Holiday sang out over us.

"What sort of questions?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She came closer to me.

I could feel her great power as she leaned in toward me. It wasn't the normal feeling I had when I came close to other witches. This woman was unnatural.

"You are a witch." She said. "And clearly you are the doppelganger." She added, picking up my hand. She ran her hand over the lines that had formed on my palm. "And a wolf." She said looking surprised. "This is most unusual..." She said trying to make eye contact with me.

I tried to pull away as she held on tight, "Let me go!" I said, panicking as I pulled harder trying to get away. "Please I don't know why I came here..."

"Yes you do. I don't even know you but I can feel your magic. I can't say that I am not impressed." Her eyes went from my eyes back to my hands. "You are so much more then you realize child." She took one last look before letting me go, sending me flying backwards into a display.

I didn't have a second to think as I pushed myself off the floor, my anger growing out of control. I raised my hand grabbing the witch from afar. She struggled as I lifted her higher.

"I really don't appreciate being played with." I spat getting closer to her as the bell on the door behind us jingled again. Without looking back I went on, "Tell me what you saw or I won't hesitate to snap your neck witch!" I yelled now, my face turning red.

I never considered myself to be good or bad. I only was what I was in that moment. I twisted the air tighter between my fingers as I choked the woman.

"I really don't know if you're aware but it's pretty hard to speak when someone has their hands around your neck." Rebekah said, coming to stand next to me placing her hand lightly on mine. She slowly lowered my hand to my side as the witch fell roughly to the floor.

I felt myself calm as she watched the witch get up off the floor and backing herself up against the wall.

'This is impossible! She cannot be stronger then me!' The witch thought to herself, unaware I could hear her.

"So many things are possible... Now tell me what you saw." I said as I moved in a bit closer. Rebekah was watching us and smiling.

"I don't know! Really please just...Just please I didn't mean anything by it." The woman said, tears falling down her cheek. "Please."

Rebekah came forward and looked her in the eyes, "Tell us what you know witch." She glamored the lady.

"Just that this one isn't normal. No one can have that much power." The witch said, staring into Rebekah's eyes. "Davina died with only a fraction of what she has." The woman said pointing at me, a look of fear spread across her face.

"You will forget what you saw here." The Original said to the witch as she pulled my elbow and lead me outside.

"You need to be a little more careful. You cannot trust the witches here." She said. "If there is one thing I know it is never trust someone you don't know. Don't trust the ones you do know for that matter." She warned me. "Now common, Nik asked me to come get you." She asked pointing to a camaro parked outside. "Get in."

"What does he want?" I asked, climbing in next to her.

"No idea. I just do what he asks."

* * *

"Ah! Here they are now dear brother." I could hear Klaus through the door as I exited the car. My hearing had been getting better as the months went by causing me headaches if I didn't focus on something else. "You doubted Rebekah's loyalty."

"I never question Rebekah's loyalty to me. If you weren't so cruel to her I would think differently in your case." Elijah said back to Klaus.

I followed the woman up the stairs and into the large house. It was so large and white it almost hurt my brain. I scanned the entry way thoroughly as she pushed me into the sitting room. Klaus and Elijah were sitting around a large white brick fireplace drinking an amber liquid. I assumed it was bourbon. It seemed like the official drink of vampires.

"There. I brought you the witch. I'm going now." She said leaving me alone with the two brothers.

I stood there a moment trying to avoid eye contact with either of them until it became a little awkward. I threw myself down on a restored white couch and stared up at Klaus.

"Well? Why the hell am I here?" I asked rudely. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for an answer.

"You lied to me. Keeping secrets from us isn't something you want to be doing if you value your life... Wolf." Klaus said giving me a huge cocky smile, like he had caught me in the act. In a way he had, I knew it was him who followed us just from the look on his stupid beautiful face.

"Yeah well whoopdi shit. It isn't like it was a big secret." I lied hoping to play it off as his stupidity and not my own. "I thought you were supposed to be some big hot shot hybrid. You can't tell me you didn't ask around?" I said, smirking. Even if he has asked he wouldn't have heard it, but he didn't know that.

His face went dangerously blank as he stared at me. Elijah was smiling now enjoying our little spat.

"Now what the fuck am I doing here? I never said I would jump around whenever you come to get me." I set my feet on his coffee table, not breaking eye contact with him. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid. I kept repeating my new motto to myself.

He was in front of me in a second pushing my legs from the table and leaning in close to my face. His eyes turning yellow and black veins forming underneath.

"You will do whatever the hell I tell you if you want your family to stay alive." He spat. "Now that I know you are stronger then anticipated I will require that you help me with the witches who are trying to kill us." His body stayed stalk still and his eye bore into mine.

He was breathing heavily and growling a bit. I didn't think you would be able to detect it unless you were the recipient. Maybe it was a wolf thing?

I didn't answer him, instead I just looked right back at him. His eyes were even better like this... When he got so close to me I couldn't think clearly.

"Say something so I know you understand me love." He said, his eyes moving to my lips and back again.

"Yep. Loud and clear." I said quickly, just trying to get him away from me and out of my personal space. "Can I go?" I asked hopefully.

"We need you to do a locator spell. We seem to have a witch running around town killing vampires." Elijah said as Klaus moved back to his spot by the fire. "If you do that for us you can go." He told me. He was always so proper. He stood up and flattened his suit under his hands, stepping forward to direct me into the kitchen.

I tore my eyes to Elijah and tried to form words.

"Right! Okay. What am I locating?" I asked him mentally kicking myself for being so enthusiastic. In a way I was. I had to fill a quota with my magic and this did give me that chance.

"The witch." He said smiling. He gave me a strange look that I didn't understand as he watched me pass him and go into their kitchen.

"The witch? Okay so do you have anything of theirs?" I asked as I went right to their fridge. If they were going to force me to do their bidding then I would force them to feed me. I flung the door open and peeked inside, helping myself to the only thing inside. Milk.

"We have some blood. It isn't much but it happened very quickly." He told me as he watched me drink the milk from the jug.

"Okay well where is it? Honestly I don't want to hang around here all day." I set the milk on the counter and ran my hand through my hair fully aware Klaus was now watching me from the doorway.

"It's at the bar." Klaus told me as he watched my hands move through my hair. He looked possessed in that moment. Heat pooled between my legs as I shifted to get a little less comfortable.

"Okay well I am going there anyways so lets get this shit done." I finished off the milk and pushed Elijah out of the room, towards the door. "I am going now so you can either come with me or meet me there." I opened the door and gave a nod to them as I left them behind on the steps.

* * *

I walked into the bar and looked around for Elena, finding her drinking with Damon in our usual booth. I grabbed a seat next to them and ordered my own drink.

"What the hell took you so freaking long Peatrie?" Elena asked, looking past Damon and to me worriedly.

"Klaus wanted to see me. Long live the king." I said sarcastically as I drank from the bottle I had just bought.

"Why didn't you come get us?" She whined. I had been beginning to think maybe she enjoyed the drama that always seemed to follow doppelgangers.

"Next time I will." I took another swig and grinned at her. She was so spoiled!

"That happens to be right now." Damon said, looking towards the door. Klaus and Elijah walked through it, making their way over to me.

I placed the bottle back on the bar and stood up.

"Shall we get this over with love?" Klaus asked pointing to just beside the bar. "I left it behind the bar." Pulling out the bottle, he handed it to me.

I looked down at it, swirling it around in the bottle. I clasped it tightly and closed my eyes a second, feeling around for the owner. Elijah raised his eyebrow at Klaus as they watched me witch out in the middle of the bar.

I opened my eyes and passed it back to Klaus.

"He is in the Grave yard." I told him as I reached out for my bottle again.

"How do you even know that? You didn't preform the spell." Elijah asked curiously, watching me drink the amber liquid.

"I don't need the spell. He is in the grave yard. Go look." I pointed at the door. I wanted to be done with this for the day. I was not your regular witch and I hadn't learned any spells in my time away. Everything I did I taught myself.

"What do you mean you don't need the spell?" Damon said as he turned to join in the little family gathering.

"Why does this even matter! Just go there and I promise you will find him!" I said getting upset that this wasn't over yet. "If you require my life story we can do that later."

Klaus looked me over again like he always did when he learned something new about me.

"Alright lets go find him then. Thanks love. See you very soon." Klaus drawled as he and Elijah sped out of the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

**All your reviews are making me so happy. They really so encourage me to keep posting new chapters! Love it! Assume THERE IS NO HAYLEY EVER! Here is another one...Bla bla bla ENJOY!**

**aria: No worries! Hayley will not be making any appearances in this one. I am not that into the character much. **

**Hotaru Himura: THank you! I am glad you like it.**

**Chapter 9:**

"So you can just close your eyes and there it is?" Damon asked skeptically as he walked Elena and I up the front porch.

"Well it is a little more complex then that but yeah I guess that is it in a nutshell." I rubbed my face with my hand trying hard to kick Elena's boyfriend. I was sure at this point he had asked me this at least ten times.

"Huh." he dropped down on the porch swing next to my sister and stared off into the darkness of the forest.

"When you live as long as he does and never see something it takes a while." Elena said, shrugging.

I shook my head and smiled as I left them on their own. I had only just met Damon but I could see him fighting his dark self. Elena seemed like the only light shining inside the man.

I plopped down on the biggest couch by the fire as I tried to think of a way to learn a little more about myself. I had been playing with the idea of interviewing different supers. Maybe I could pin point certain things that I had in common with each one I found. Maybe I would even get lucky and find someone like me.

* * *

A week had gone by since I had done the locator spell for Klaus and I hadn't heard anything. I figured they found the man they were looking for because I never received any complaints.

Logan had decided to get a part time job working with Klaus and Elijah. He had basically joined Klaus's army but I wouldn't say it to him because I knew it would only upset him. I also figured being on the same side would keep us all safe. As safe as anyone around Klaus could be.

Tonight was a big night for Logan because he was helping throw a huge party for Halloween and we had all been invited. As Klaus's right hand witch I would be expected. Logan and Damon had left early, one to prepare and the other to get wasted before party time.

Elena and I had been debating whether we would head out to get new dresses.

"Common you really aren't getting something for this thing?" She asked me, making pouty faces at me.

"I was just planning on wearing that thing." I pointed into my closet where I had a black lacy dress hanging on the knob. It came mid thigh and of course I would rock some long socks with it. "The real dilemma is do I wear the combat boots or do I wear the motorcycle boots?" I asked, scratching my chin.

"Really! Combat boots of motorcycle boots? How are those two things even a choice?" She whined, never enjoying anything I wore. "Besides! That thing shows off all those scribbles on your skin! Why would you do that?" She asked. This was something that really bothered me.

"Alright that is it Len's! Get out of my room." I said as I threw my arms out, "I have had it. Just go and I will see you tonight!"

"Seriously? What the hell did I even do! I was just trying to help you! After four years of seclusion I just figured you needed the help." She huffed. "I just wanted to help you meet someone!" At this she walked out of my room.

"Good riddance." I whispered as I pulled the dress from the hanger and slipped it over my head. I did a twirl while looking in the mirror. I looked hot! I had no idea what the hell Elena was even thinking.

The V on the top ran down my chest showing the swell of my breasts. When I say low I mean LOW. You could see most of my breasts in this thing.

I pulled a long silver chain over my head allowing it to fall between the V. I had braided my hair to the side, draping it down my shoulder.

Pulling up my long black socks up to my mid thigh, just below the bottom of the dress I decided on boots. I quickly laced up the combat boots and checked them out in the mirror, having decided I had made the right choice.

I was feeling pretty good when I was done I even heard myself promise to prove Elena wrong. If I had hid who I really was what kind of guy would I attract? Not the kind I could love that is for sure. I wanted to be beautiful and strong.

* * *

Marilyn Manson rang out across the vampire and hybrid filled villa as I made my entrance with Rebekah. Over the week I had been getting to know the Original and had found we had a lot in common.

I was still weary of her but I found myself relaxing a little more every day.

_**I found the center of fruit is late,**_

_**Is the center of truth today,**_

_**I cut the apple in two,**_

_**Oh, I pray it isn't true,**_

_**I've got something you can never eat,**_

_**I've got something you can never eat,**_

_**I've got something you can never eat,**_

_**I've got something you can never eat,**_

_**I drained my heart and burn my soul,**_

_**I trained the core to stop my growth,**_

_**I pray to die in space,**_

_**To cover me in snow,**_

_**To cover me in snow,**_

_**Cover me in snow,**_

_**I'm dying, I hope you're dying too,**_

_**Cover me in snow,**_

_**I'm dying, I hope you're dying too**_

I walked behind Rebekah as she headed to join her brothers on the balcony above us.

"Look I'm gonna break off and see what Stefan's doing." I told her, noticing Stefan had shown up as agreed. I had been whining about this party since I had been 'invited' and he had promised to keep me company as my date.

"I'll let Nik know. I am sure it isn't an issue." She waved me off.

I headed over to a large sitting area and grabbed a hold of Stefan's arm from behind. He swung around and grinned at me.

"There you are! I escaped the house an hour ago and I have been looking for you." He said kissing my knuckles softly. I can't say I didn't blush because that would be a complete lie.

"Well here I am. Rebekah picked me up late, sorry." I said, feeding my arm through his and walking into the crowd of people. "I left Elena at home with Damon. She was pissing me off." We both shared laugh.

"She means well." He said, clearly unaware of what had happened earlier. I was getting to know Stefan better and I had a feeling her judgment wouldn't be taken well by him.

My eyes wandered around the room looking for familiar faces. Unable to find any I scanned the balcony finding Rebekah smirking down at me. Raising my eyebrow at her I gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing she would hear me from up there.

She tilted her head a bit towards her brother and shrugged. I looked at Klaus but I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary.

"So we should dance." Stefan said pulling me onto the now dark dance floor filled with vampires and hybrids. He grinned at me, watching my surprise.

The song had changed and we were now listening to something a little better for dancing as he pulled me into his body, wrapping his arms around me. His hand running down my bare arms as we danced in rhythm with the song. I felt other bodies run into me as we moved.

"Is there a reason Klaus is staring at us?" Stefan whispered in my ear, running his nose along my neck.

My legs were a little weak and shaky as I tried to focus on his words. I looked towards the balcony this time to find Klaus glaring daggers at us. What had I even done? Nothing thats what! Stupid grumpy original always so moody.

"No idea. Bekah was trying to get my attention a minute ago though. Maybe he needs me for something?" I said, moving his hands from my arms. "I should most likely go find out what he wants before he throws a fit." I told Stefan, my eyes still on the angry hybrid.

"I'll go with." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

We joined the booth that the original vamps were sitting in along with Marcel and Logan. Klaus was standing against the railing of the balcony next to the table eying me.

"Is there a problem?" I asked looking past Klaus and towards Rebekah. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood up as straight as I could. I felt like if I looked at Klaus it would give him what he wanted, attention.

"Nik is being a big baby as always. He wants a meeting about the vampire killings around the Quarter." She gave Stefan a look of apology.

"I guess that means I have to go?" He asked. Rebekah nodded at him and mouthed a sorry before taking his arm and directing him to the dance floor. It seemed she wasn't part of the meeting.

"Alright lets get this over with." I said taking her spot in the booth. "Why am I even invited to this, I could care less about dead vampires." I said, pouting.

"We aren't talking here." Klaus said, grabbing my arm roughly and leading me outside through a door near our table. "To many vampires." He added.

"But...What? What about Elijah and the others!" I said angrily as he left the all behind. "KLAUS!" I ripped my arm from his hand and stopped walking.  
"What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing we can talk about here." He continued to walk towards his car, opening the passenger door for me and pointing to it. "Get in." His voice still harsh and annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever." I got in and looked out the window, not saying a word as he drove us towards his house.

* * *

"So why did you make me leave the party? Why couldn't we do this tomorrow?" I asked, still pissed he made me leave Stefan behind.

"You were meant to come a make us look good." He said eying me down. "You brought a vampire to my party that hates me. How do you think that makes me look?" He spat, only anger showing. Even his normal cocky smile was gone.

"Really Klaus? This is why you dragged me here!" I yelled, my face turning red.

"Yes. It makes me look bad when my witch dry humps a Salvatore at my damn party!" He said getting really close to me, his finger poking my chest as he spoke. "You work for me and I demand respect!"

My eyes widened as I processed his words. Drying humping?

"Look I didn't know okay. I am sorry. Next time I'll just stand there and look obedient. My bad." I tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. Getting angry I tried to step back and breath a moment before I did something I would regret. "Look just let me go okay? Clearly you don't need me to be here and I am tired." I sighed and massaged my temple.

"No." He shook his head as the Klaus cocky smile revealed itself.

"No?" Was he serious right now! "Klaus move, I'm leaving." I ground out. He ruined my whole damn night!

"No. You can't leave. In fact I need you to go pack some bags and bring them back here." He grinned.

"You need me to pack my bags and come here? Am I hallucinating here! GET OUT OF THE DOORWAY!" I yelled as I threw him into the living room. I proceeded to head out the front door while he picked himself up off the floor.

He appeared in front of me as I reached a bus stop nearby.

"Would you stop throwing me love. I really am getting tired of it." He asked holding onto my shoulders now, "I need your magic. If you stay here I can protect my asset. There is a crazed witch running around town killing vampires and hybrids who are working for me and I cannot promise they won't try to hurt you or your little family."

I just stared at him now as he spoke.

"If you stay with us then I can protect you love."He watched my face, waiting for me to answer.

"It wouldn't be permanent." I said searching his face for signs of lying. "And I can leave when ever I feel like it."

"Whatever makes you feel better love." I could hear him laugh a bit causing my stomach to flutter a bit. I stepped back a bit.

"I am serious Klaus. I don't belong to your family. I am no slave."

"Not yet." He said under his breath as he pushed me towards the car. "Take the keys. Go home and pack. Be back here quickly and I will have Rebekah help you with your bags."

"I can't believe I am even doing this. I just bought a damn house and now I am leaving it. Life just shovels me one shitty thing after the other. Hello world I am Peat. Hi Peat here's some shit." I mumbled to myself as I stomped towards the car to leave.

Now I could hear Klaus laugh for sure this time as he watched me leave. I had been very unsure he even knew how.

* * *

"What the hell happened tonight?" I asked Rebekah over the phone as I drove down the driveway to my house.

"He was fine until I pointed out your date. I haven't seen him like that before so I think you should tread lightly until I can suss out his intentions."

"What?!" I parked my car and stayed sitting. "What does that even mean? What is there to suss."

"I think he's into you Peatrie." She said, "My brother doesn't take well to rejection either, just a thought." She hung up on me.

She hung up on me! What the hell!

Walking inside I threw my keys down on the table by our door as I trudged up the stairs.

"Hey! Hey Peat! Wait up!" I heard Elena call out to me. I left the door open as I entered my room, grabbing some bag and starting to fill them with clothes.

"Peatrie." She sounded like our mother right now. "Peatrie I am sorry for earlier."

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Why did Stefan come back alone? Did something happen?" She pried.

"Klaus needed to brood at me a while." I huffed, sitting down next to the bag. She followed throwing an arm around me.

"Klaus broods?" She watched my smile and returned it with a giggle. "Does he really need to ruin dates with work? I am sorry Peat."

I shrugged, I hadn't thought it was a real date. Although it had become one somewhere in the short minutes we spent together. I wasn't broken up about it. but I was peeved at Klaus for not letting me say goodbye.

"He wants me to move in with them for a while. Says he needs to protect me." I told her. I twisted my hands in my dress hem as I tried to talk myself out of it, "He says the witch is killing people who work for him."

"He wants you to move? Did you tell Logan?" Her face turned concerned.

"Nope. Is he here?" I asked her hopefully.

"Yeah he came back with Stefan an hour ago." I nodded as I picked my bags up.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I said as I headed for Logan's room.

* * *

I knocked on Logan's door and went inside. He was laying on the bed looking out the window so I joined him, laying next to him.

"I take it you know about this." I motioned towards the bags, keeping my eyes on him.

"Now you two can eye fuck each other all day everyday." He said nonchalantly.

"Logan? You think I want to go there? There is no fantasy of mine that would cause me to want Klaus around 24/7." I scoffed.

"Excuse me if I don't fully believe you Peatie."

"Whatever Logan." I got up off the bed, regretting ever joining him there. "It's clear to me that this friendship needs a break."

"Sure. I have no problem with that. You can fill in my absence with Stefan. You can let him down easy to just like you did me." He snapped, sitting up violently. His feet hit the floor with a loud thump.

"You have no idea what your even saying!" I left him there on the bed, pouting. "Dam moody supernaturals. Why couldn't I just get one normal bloody friend." I mumbled as I walked the stairway to the door.

"I assume you heard all that?" I asked the two Salvatore brothers who were currently drinking together by the fire. "What am I saying? Of course you heard that." I dropped down on the smaller couch and took a minute to collect myself.

"I will just leave you two to talk." Damon said, raising his glass and drinking the contents down. This left Stefan and I alone in the sitting room in front of a giant fire.

"Sorry about earlier. It wasn't my intention leaving you there without saying goodbye." I said just hoping he would get it. He knew Klaus long before I did. What he wanted he got.

"It's alright. No harm done right?" He asked, sitting down next to me. His left arm pulled me in close as he dropped his chin on my head.

"With Klaus there is always harm done." I sighed and leaned back into him. We barely knew each other but I enjoyed the comfort he was providing me. "I have to leave now." I whispered, leaning my head back into his chest.

"I know. It's okay you know? You'll kick that witches ass and then be back before you know it. Then I can take you on a new date. One that doesn't involve angry bossy hybrids with English accents." He reassured me.

I laughed as I stood from the couch and grabbed my bags. He had been making me feel better a lot lately.

"Keep an eye on Logan for me okay? I know you don't know eac other well but he really does mean well." I asked Stefan.

"Of course I will. Now go before Klaus makes a personal appearance." He pulled me back towards him placing a small kiss on my lips.

All I could do was nod as I got into Klaus's car and drove away. I hadn't been expecting any of this stuff with Stefan. To be honest I was a little worried about it.

Elena had been with him for along time. They had been through a lot. I didn't want to get in the way of their friendship now.

* * *

I got in an hour later having stopped to get some grocery's for myself. The last time I had dug through their fridge finding only milk told me they weren't prepared for human guests.

I went into the foyer and dropped my stuff down, peeking around the corner for Rebekah who was sitting in the chair by the fire.

"He lady." I said as I wandered over. "How was the rest of the night?" I wanted details about the party.

"No idea. I took Stefan home and then came here to my brother yelling at me."

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say about that. "He's a pretty intense sorta guy." I cleared my throat. "No duh! Sucha stupid thing to say."

"Well you're definitely not wrong." She said scooting over so I could join her. "Nik has had a hard life. He only does what he does because of it."

"I had a hard life to but you don't see me going around threatening peoples family's and killing people." I just couldn't figure it out. There was no excuse.

"You aren't a thousand years old. That is a lot of time to be let down."

"Yes well you might have a bit of a point... Rebekah?" I asked her as she looked back at me, waiting for a question. "What happened to him?" I couldn't help myself. There was something about him that drew me in and I guess I wanted there to be something inside him that could explain that.

"I would show you if I know how. I fear it the only way you could truly understand like we do." She meant his family. It hadn't gone unnoticed to me that Elijah and Rebekah had a strange attachment to the brother who was constantly daggering them.

"You would show me? If there were a way?" I asked, this was a great chance to get closer to her but also practice some serious magic.

"What would I have to loose. There isn't anything about me I wouldn't tell you." She shrugged, "My brother has taken much of my life by daggering me. There is only love lost and heart broken." She said.

I hated this. She was always talking like she didn't matter. Like her family mattered more. I was under the impression she trusted no one and had no true friends. In that moment I swore to herself mentally that I would be that friend to her. Of course she wouldn't know this but it didn't matter. I would be there for her.

"I think I could do it. If you let me I could try to take a peek into your memories." I said hopefully. I had never done it but I had faith in my ability to succeed.

"Yeah okay." She said smiling sadly to me.

* * *

In the morning I sat with Rebekah in her room. She and I had decided to give a memory spell a shot.

"Alright lets get this over with. I am just hoping my brothers stay out long enough for you to finish." Rebekah said, her eyes find mine as she gave me a sad smile.

"Okay. Here we go." I covered her eyes with one hand and my own with the other as I whispered a few words that related to time and memories. I felt a cool breeze drift past me as something came to me.

* * *

TO BE CONT


	10. Chapter 10

**MUahahaha Unexpected plot twist! Enjoy!**

**I do not own tvd.**

**Chapter 10: Down the rabbit hole.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes to peek around at what I thought to be a memory I was shocked to discover no one around me as I stood bare feet in a pile of leaves. I looked around me trying to find Rebekah so I could follow her and get an idea of this memory.

She wasn't here. There was no one here and I was alone.

"I screwed the spell up. Dammit. Shit." I scolded myself as I tried to figure out where the hell I was. "I hadn't studied magic before so everything I knew I taught myself. This had been new to me and I had definitely done it wrong. "Stupid stupid stupid." I tapped my head.

This was certainly not New Orleans, the smells were all wrong. This smelled more like Mystic Falls.

I could remember the smell of the woods by my home like I had been there yesterday. Perk of being a wolf I figured.

"And of course I would leave the house in only my pj's." I said looking down at the short shorts and camisole I had been wearing when we started the spell. I hoped that I had only been transported to Mystic Falls because that is what she had been thinking about when I attempted the spell. If I had been locked in a memory I was going to flip shit.

I started walking towards where I thought the town I grew up in would be, with bare feet.

* * *

I had been walking for hours. Or at least it had started to feel that way. My feet were freezing cold and I had cuts and scrapes that had started to bleed. Where the hell was I?

I had reached a large ravine in the woods. Unable figure out a way around I would either have to go down it carefully or go back the way I came. Going back was not an option at this point. I had already come so far, to turn around now would mean I would be spending the night out here.

"Why is this happening? I should have just done a little research. Stupid stupid stupid." I mumbled as I tried to scale the edge of the tall ravine.

Just as I thought I had my foot in an acceptable position it slipped, taking me down the large ravine.

* * *

I opened my eyes to someone lifting me from the dirt. As they came into focus I tried to speak,

"What happened?" I croaked, trying to breath. Once I was able to see again I saw I was being carried by a large man with long brown hair. He must have been around 30 years of age and was dressed in clothes from at least 1000 years ago.

"You fell small one. No worries though I will have the doctor come and take a look once I get you back to my farm." He said as he head towards his destination.

"It didn't work." I said as I became dizzy again, "How could it fail?" Just as I finished my sentence I let the fog take me again, passing out.

* * *

"She was just laying there broken. What could I do Mama? I couldn't let her die." The man said somewhere beside me.

"I know son. I know. Truly might not take this well though. The wee lass has no clothes on her or any gold. How would we talk her into this?" THe elderly woman replied.

"I don't care about what Truly says. This girl needs our help. I won't throw her to the wolves." He huffed as he flopped down into a chair, "She may be my wife but I never agreed to her taking over. If I say she stays then she stays. Besides I am sure we could use the help around the farm. She can repay us with her help."

"It seems our guest is waking up Fredrick. Get me a warm cloth from next to the fire." The lady asked as she joined me on the bed, setting herself down softly beside me.

"Where am I?" I asked her, looking around a small cottage with a dirt floor. "How did I get here?"

"Calm now dear. You are safe." She cooed, running her hand over my forehead. "You must rest a while. We need to be on the lookout for a fever."

"Where am I?" I asked again, confused. This couldn't be a memory of Rebekah's if she was nowhere to be seen.

"You are in my house on our farm. If Fredrick hadn't have found you out there you would have died most likely." She explained.

"Here Mama." Fred passed the woman a cloth and stood against the door frame.

"Thank you sir." I said nodding to him.

"It is fine child. But I need to know... Where are you from? Where are your parents?" She asked me her face became worried. She ran the cloth over my face, cleaning the dirt and cuts.

"My parents are dead. I have no one." I told her. "I am sorry but I do not know how I came to be here." I lied. If I told them I traveled through time I was sure they would think me insane.

"Your accent is funny. I have never heard anything like it." Fredrick said as he came to grab the cloth back from his mother. "You must have come a long way."

"I am sorry but I just don't know how I got here. I know my parents are dead, I know my name is Peat and I know I am eighteen but I don't know anything else. I am sorry." I let a tear fall just to add to my little show. I was really hoping to find a place amongst them while I figured out how I would get back home.

"Do not be sorry dear. We will not turn you away. If you wish to stay here we could use your help on the farm. I am sure we can work something out." The woman told me as she stood from the bed. "Now when you feel up to it I wish to measure you. We need to get you a few dresses. You cannot go around the town looking like that." She smiled as she pointed to my shorts.

"Thank you. And yes of course I will help you. It's the least I can do for everything you offer me." I said as I felt sleep pull at me again.

"Rest now dear. I will come back in the morning." She said, pulling the covers up to my chin and blowing out the candle next to me.

* * *

I had awoken early the next morning feeling much better. My feet were still pretty fucked up but I had only needed to walk around the cottage so I figured I could bare it.

"Look Truly Mama and I both talked and we agree the help would be enough. She can be useful to us and us to her." Fredrick said to his wife who had joined us that morning. She had been away to the village on farm related business.

"And is she aware who she looks like Freddie? What happens if they do not believe her story hmm?" Truly asked, looking from Fred to me with worry.

"Excuse me but who do I look like?" I asked with some confusion.

"Some whore from the village. People do not speak well of her. If you are related that does not bode well for any of us." Truly said, pacing around the kitchen.

"I do apologize for that. But I know I have no siblings to speak of. I am not from anywhere that woman's family could have reached. I am sure of this." I reassured her. "It is not possible that I am related to this woman you speak of."

"Yes well I can clearly see that there are differences." She said eying me up and down. My tattoos were obviously not something she had encountered before. I also saw her eyes go to my hair. I knew my hair was an odd shade for the time. I had been messing with glamor spells lately so that the color wouldn't fade and I had seceded. It was still black as night.

"If you give me a chance I swear to you that you would not regret it. I can be very useful." I said, looking for a little compassion from the woman.

She sighed as she placed a small pot into the fire.

"Fine. But if you wish to stay then I suggest covering those markings up with cloth." She pointed at the Wolfs Bane on my arm. "Those things are not usual and we don't need to bring attention to you." She advised.

"What will we tell people?" Helena, the old woman questioned.

"That she is a cousin from over the sea. Her mother and father have died and she has come to live with us." Fredrick said quickly, like he had thought about this thoroughly.

"Alright. That sounds believable I guess." Truly said, patting his arm lightly. "Welcome to the family Peat."

* * *

Over the next week I had been giving fabric for dresses. Helena had been assisting me in choosing colors and designing my new outfits. I really had to say that I loved the looks she would give when I would add little things from my memory of gowns I had seen in school. She given me strange smiles and allowed the alterations anyways.

The first one, my favorite of the three I had finished was red. The arms flared out at the middle of my hands, just covering my knuckles. It went tight from the top at my chest all the way down to my hips where it to flared out in a v shape and draped towards the floor. I had even added a pretty black fabric that shot out in the middle of the V so that when I walked it would make an appearance.

The other dresses were simple and made almost the same but leaving out the special arm flare I loved so much.

"I love it Helena! I might just wear this forever." I said twirling in front of her. "Is it okay?"

She smiled softly and traced the low V neckline that went down low on my chest showing a bit of cleavage.

"Yes dear it is very nice. If someone mentions the style we can tell them it is popular where you are from yes?" She laughed as she handed me some fur for my feet. "You must wear this when you go to town. It will be chilly this time of year I fear." She advised me.

Helena had been helping me get my dressed done before we were sent to the caves on the edge of town. She had told me stories of wolves that hunted at night on the full moon. We would not be safe in the cottage during that time. We had only two weeks before this would happen.

She also knew how badly I wanted to explore.

"So I can go then? Today with Truly?" I gave her my big puppy eyes. This had seemed very effective this last week I had been with this family.

"Yes child. I do not see a reason you cannot go. Just make sure to act like the lady I know you can be." She pleaded. They had been wary of me because my customs were not the same as theirs. I had tried hard to fit in though. I wouldn't give up.

"Oh pish. I will be fine." I assured her as I reached for my fur. I draped it over my shoulders and ran for the horses. Truly had been getting her own ready to leave for town and I didn't want to miss out.

"TRULY! Helena said I can go this time." I said stopping and leaning down to catch my breath. I had been cooped up and alone on the farm since day one. I felt like my head would burst.

"Okay child. Calm yourself." She smiled at me. "I will allow you to ride beet. Shes a firecracker though so I pray you are careful."

I only nodded at her, to much was going through my mind to make words and form sentences.

"Okay so we will go into the village and I must speak with some of the shop owners there. While I do this you can explore but you must stay close. If something happens with Tatia I wish to be by your side." She said as she helped me onto the golden horse.

"Okay. But I really do not think you should worry Truly. I will just avoid her." It wasn't like I was going to seek her out.

"Yes well you never know. One thing I do know is that people talk and it won't be long until she hears of you. Just be aware." She was stressing and I could see it plain as day.

"Okay Truly. I got it. Keep your pants on." I said, giggling to myself.

* * *

The ride into town had been refreshing. It seemed we lived a half hour away by horse.

As we entered the small town I looked around at all the people running about. Some were carrying large loads of wood or food to and from small buildings. I even noticed a black smith set up near the middle of the square.

We tied our horses up near a small pub on the edge of everything as Truly loaded up her gear.

"Okay child I am off to do some trading. If you must explore remember my words. Be back here in a few hours." She told me as she threw her bags over her shoulders.

"Are you sure you do not wish me to assist you? I have never sold anything before but I am sure I could figure it out." I asked her as I watched this small woman carrying all the items she had brought on the horses.

"No no. You go have a day on your own. Explore. When we come back tomorrow you can help out." She didn't wait as she pressed coins into my hand and walked away.

I looked at them, I had never seen money like this before. It was hand pressed and made of some sort of silver. A small emblem pressed into it giving it the look of money. I smiled, she had known I would wish to possibly buy more fabrics.

When I had first met Truly I had been unsure if we would get along. She was very full of caution and had a sad way about her. But as I had gotten to know her this week I had changed my mind. She grew on me.

I placed the coins into my small pocket and ventured into the town, taking it all in.

There was a large market that day and I saw Truly setting up her stall as I walked towards it, eying a few vendors peddling jewelry or cloth.

After I had seen it all I headed back towards Truly to offer her my help again. I knew her to be stubborn and I just wanted to help her out.

"No. No no you go off and spend the coin I have given you. I am fine here." She said as I grew near.

"I have seen everything already Truly. Please just let me join you. You can introduce me to some people." I said, giving her my puppy eyes. I had met a few older people but no one my own age seemed to frequent the buildings I had gone into.

"If you must." She sighed, giving in.

I placed a small guitar like instrument next to the stall. I had purchased it with a few coins she had given me. I had still a few left and I planned on saving it for a later date.

"Did you buy that?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Yep. I get bored sometimes and I thought it would help. I learned to play when I was little." I told her.

"Well it is a good find. Most often you do not find such a well built instrument around Mikael Falls." She picked it up and looked it over. "I cannot wait for you to show us." She said excitedly. "The only times we really hear music is the festivals or the pub."

"I will be sure to play often then." I said to her.

As we continued our little talk a man came to the stall. He was tall and had greying hair. His clothes told me he must be some sort of upper class citizen so I stood up straight and nudged Truly. She cleared her throat and threw on a huge fake grin.

"Mikael. How is the family?" She asked, bowing her head slightly and nudging me. I bowed my head slightly as well taking her hint.

"Ah Truly they are well. How is the farm?" He asked as his eyes trailed over me.

"It is well." She said as she watched his eyes. "This is my husbands cousin Peat. She has just come to us from across the sea." She nudged me again letting me know to bow to him.

"Well yes I was wondering. Quite the beauty." He said as he shook my hand. "And how are you enjoying our village Ms?" He asked.

"It is pretty neat." I told him, hoping he wouldn't notice my use of neat. "I am still trying to find my way around. Maybe meet some people."

"Yes of course you are. My daughter Rebekah would be a great guide for you. I will send her over to speak with you in a minute. As you can see she is quite taken with the dresses in that stall." He motioned towards the expensive looking cloth stall in the heart of the market.

"That would be lovely." Truly said smiling softly to the man once more as he walked off in search of someone else to speak with. She let out a large breath and fiddled with the fruit in front of us. "I am very glad that did not mention your likeness to Tatia."

I laughed at her, "You worry to much Truly. Even if he didn't notice I do not think it matters. I am not related to her." I pat her shoulder.

"Yes well you seem to have caught his eye because he never lets Rebekah around other girls her own age." She hid a small smirk as he turned away to speak with someone.

I just glared at the back of her head. How had she picked up all that? I should have read the mans mind when I had the chance.

"Excuse me? Miss Peat?" Rebekah asked, coming up behind me. I swung around to look at her.

"Uhh yeah. Yes hello. Rebekah was it?" I asked, pretending I had no idea who she was.

"Yes. My father asked me to give you a tour of our town. I would love it if you would allow this?" She asked politely.

"Sure why not." I said throwing the cloth I had been using to wipe the stall down, to the ground.

We walked together out of the market towards a long dirt road leading from town. She pointed out certain places to me, telling me what things cost and where to get the best dresses.

"Where are we going now?" I asked her not thinking there was many more businesses to see. Especially not down a random dirt road.

"Mikael said to introduce you to the family so I am taking you to our home." She said grinning. I could tell she was happy to spend the time with me. "Father doesn't let me bring people home often. I can't wait to show you around."

"Finally." I mumbled as I took her hand and walked up the path.

* * *

"Your home is huge Bekah." I said in awe of the large brick house that sat behind a thick wooded area outside of town.

"Yes it is large." She laughed with me. "It was almost like she had never stopped to think about it. "There is Kol!" She said excitedly as she pulled me towards him and pushing me in front of herself. "This is Peat. Father asked me to bring her up here and introduce her to you boys." She grinned at him.

"Oh yes. Hi I am Kol." He said holding his hand out to me and smiling. "It is not often Rebekah brings woman as beautiful as you home with her." He brought my hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on my knuckles."

I just smiled at him, "Thanks I think..." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled Rebekah along towards the rest of the brothers who had been practicing their fighting technique behind Kol.

A larger man was fighting with Elijah and Klaus was watching, yelling at Elijah.

Rebekah couldn't stop smiling as we watched the larger man take Elijah down in one swift move.

"You should block when I do that brother. It wouldn't be hard." The older man said as he helped Elijah up off the gravel. Klaus was laughing at the two as they all turned and noticed us standing there watching.

"Tatia?" Elijah asked in confusion as he walked towards me, stopping when he noticed the difference in eye color. "What is going on here Rebekah?" He asked her, searching for more differences.

Klaus and the other brother came towards us as well. Klaus looked confused.

"This isn't Tatia Elijah. This is Peat." She crossed her arms over her chest, "She just moved here. Peat this is Elijah my brother."

"Yes I had assumed." I said as I reached out and shook his hand.

"That is Finn. And the one glaring at you is Niklaus." She made a face at Klaus and smiled back at me. "I have another brother to but he must be off playing someplace. Henrik should return for supper."

"Well I am very glad to meet you all. Honestly to say I haven't been bored out of my gourd would be a lie." I smiled awkwardly at them all, trying to avoid Klaus's glare.

* * *

"So explain Tatia to me." I asked Rebekah as we shared a spot outside. It was almost dark out and I had been invited to spend a week with this family. I hadn't even been asked which shocked me, finding out that they had sent someone to the village to let Truly know.

"Elijah is seeing a girl in the village. She looks almost identical to you you know."

"This is most unusual. I hope it will not cause issue." I said, hoping that I could avoid this Tatia. "Klaus was giving me odd stare though."

"Yes well... He had been seeing Tatia behind my brothers back but it ended a few weeks back." She looked away.

"Oh. I guess I was not expecting that." I guess it explained his odd looks in our future. Maybe when he looked at me he saw her.

* * *

**TO BE CONT**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"So Klaus and Tatia saw each other without Elijah's knowledge? How did he get away with it?" I asked confused. In the future I knew Elijah and his brother to be inseparable so why would Klaus do something like that?

"Yes well he did find out after Klaus made her choose. Obviously she didn't choose Nik." Rebekah said as she pulled my hair into her hands. She had been trying to find a style to suit my dress.

"But your father does not seem the type to allow a women with a child out of wedlock to marry her son. So what will become of them?" I didn't understand why Elijah wasted his time.

"Elijah knows my father would never agree to the match. I assume he does not care and will marry her anyways... Only time will tell us."

"He watches me. I must remind him of her." I was thinking maybe it best to go back to the farm. "If it would be better on your family I could go home. You could visit me there."

"No way! I just found a friend my father approves of! You will not leave me because of Nik and Elijah. Besides I really do not think he sees Tatia in you." She pulled the braids tight and tied them, "You are so much better then her Peat."

I smiled at her, "So you do not wish for me to leave then?"

"No of course not!" She scolded. "You should meet Tatia so that you can know the vast differences between you. I mean really Peat? You are so full of life compared to that dried up shrew." She huffed, trying to calm herself.

"I would meet her if given the chance." I would enjoy meeting another doppelganger.

"Then tomorrow I will introduce you at the market. We can go early and be back for lunch." She pulled the braids up from my neck and weaved them together. "Tonight you can play your guitar and show me music from where you come from."

"Oh uh... Sure as long as you don't laugh at me." I was nervous to sing in front of the original family. Ester had been wary of me since I had come to their house and I worried I would give something away that I could not take back. I needed to get home!

"I would not laugh Peat. I know you will be great."

* * *

"So Mother! Peat has agreed to play some music for us tonight." Rebekah told her mother at the dinner table we all sat around. I could see Klaus giving her a surprised look. I had to go ahead and assume Tatia was like Elena and could not sing.

"That is wonderful!" Kol spoke up, grinning at me. "I cannot wait to hear it."

"Yes well you flatter me Kol. Do not get to excited... It has been a while since I have played a guitar." My face turned red and I could already feel the nervousness build up inside of me.

"We would welcome your favorite song from your home across the sea." Mikael said, patting his wife on the hand. If I was honest I was starting to dislike him over the two days I had been with their family. I had heard him at least three times beating Klaus in the stables. Rebekah had to tell me to leave it because I had been ready to hurt the man.

The worst part was seeing Klaus after the fact, covered in welts or bleeding. I had never thought I could feel sadness or compassion for this man but I was now beginning to understand Rebekah's undying love for her brother. He would take on the beatings meant for Henrik or Kol without question. He was a hero.

"Since we are finished with dinner you two may go get ready." Esther told Rebekah as she nodded and pulled me from the table.

"We will see you very soon!" Bekah was so excited. I guessed the music here did not change often enough.

* * *

"Okay so I guess I will play you something from my home. I hope you will enjoy it and not laugh to much." I cleared my throat and pulled my legs up, crossing them on the chair I was sitting on.

This had gotten me a strange look from Esther, telling me that it was not lady like. Unfortunately it was easier for me to play the instrument that way so nothing could be done to change it. I wiggled my toes which were now showing from under my dress.

"Go on then! I can hardly contain myself!" Rebekah said.

"Okay okay geez." I started to find the right notes to begin something my father had taught me before his death. The notes flowed from me in that moment as I let the eyes around me fall away.

_**People are strange when you're a stranger **_  
_** Faces look ugly when you're alone **_  
_** Women seem wicked when you're unwanted **_  
_** Streets are uneven when you're down **_

_** When you're strange **_  
_** Faces come out of the rain **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** No one remembers your name **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange **_

_** People are strange when you're a stranger **_  
_** Faces look ugly when you're alone **_  
_** Women seem wicked when you're unwanted **_  
_** Streets are uneven when you're down **_

_** When you're strange **_  
_** Faces come out of the rain **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** No one remembers your name **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange **_

_** When you're strange **_  
_** Faces come out of the rain **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** No one remembers your name **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange **_  
_** When you're strange**_

I ended the song and came out of the haze of memories of my time with my dad as I noticed the wide eyes of Klaus meeting my own. He looked shocked.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you would sound so good!" Rebekah said pulling my eyes from her brother and to her. "Amazing!"

"Thanks. It has been a long time since I have done that. I am glad you aren't laughing." I giggled awkwardly as I placed my guitar on the floor.

"That was wonderful Peat." Kol said as he stood for bed. "But I am very tired and it is time for me to hit the hay." He pat his stomach and moved in to kiss my cheek.

"Thanks Kol. Goodnight." I said as I pat his arm. "I am tired as well. Good night everyone." I placed my bare feet to the floor and stood to leave.

I walked the stairs to my chambers slowly, I loved it here and I wondered what it would be like to go home after all I had been through. I knew for sure I could never see the Original vampires in the same way.

Rebekah had become my friend and I was even starting to see something in Klaus even though we had not spoken much.

"You have a beautiful voice." I heard Klaus say from behind me as I had reached the door to my room. I sung around quickly in shock.

"Klaus! You scared me!" I placed my hand on my chest and tried to breath a bit. Calm down. "Thank you."

"I have never seen anything like that before." He told me, his eyes shining under the glow of his candle.

"Yes well I am sure you will see it again someday." I knew he would. "Is there something else I can do for you?" I asked him, wondering why he was still standing there.

"I just wanted to make sure you got up here safely. Goodnight Peat." He turned and left me standing in the doorway in awe.

"What is happening here?" I asked myself as I closed myself inside. "I think I may need a crazy pill."

* * *

The next morning I put on a pair of tight leather pants I had purchased from a small vendor in the market and a loose white shirt that Kol had given me as I readied for the market. I was meeting Tatia today.

I pulled on some boots and flew out of my room towards the entry way where Rebekah was waiting for me.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, a disgusted look adorning her face as she turned me in a full circle. "You are wearing pants!"

"Yes I know... I was hoping when we got back that I could spar outside with Kol." He had promised me when I borrowed the shirt that I could join the men.

"You what? You want to fight?" She asked in awe. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it is a great form of exercise and I enjoy it." I shrugged. Wasn't that enough of a reason? "Your town and family are viking are they not? So why do you not learn to fight?" I asked her. In history class I had heard of shield maidens. Were they not a reality here?

"I have never fought with a sword ever! I do not plan on it." She said as she pushed the large door open for us. "Whatever, lets just go to the market."

I laughed and took her arm in my own. She had done my hair in a braid the fell across my shoulder and touched over my chest where the buttons I had left undone fell to the sides.

"I only have a few days left with you Peat! I am feeling like I just found you and you are to go home..." She said as we walked the long path from her home, through the woods.

"I do not live but half an hour from here Bekah. You are welcome to visit me anytime You wish." I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder. The woods here were so beautiful.

It hit me then as we were on our stroll that the full moon would come in one weeks time. I would have to shift alone for the first time ever. Chills ran through me as the thought took hold.

"I had hoped father would ask one of my brothers to court you. Then I would see you often!" She pouted.

"You what? Why would you say that?" I asked, it hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Yes well it would makes sense. He asked you to stay a week in our home filled with my brothers who are all eligible. I mean I would love to think he did it for me but that would be over estimating his kindness." She shrugged. "I had hoped Niklaus would ask you. He hasn't asked you?" She questioned.

I raised my eyebrow at her, letting her arm drop from mine as I stilled her.

"I am only eighteen Bekah. I am far to young to be thinking of potential marriage partners." I stared her down hoping she would understand how serious I had been.

"So? Not only are you the right age for marriage but you are so beautiful and your voice is that of a siren." She smiled sadly, "I see the way my brother looks at you and I had really thought that he would have asked. I know believe father is behind his hesitation." She began walking again, leaving me standing there in shock.

"What?" I said as I caught up with her. "How do you know any of this?"

"I know my brothers very well Peat. Just as I know my father and mother. They do not favor Nik so I assume that he is not allowed to ask you. That or he is just being a wimp." She shrugged. We both knew Klaus was no wimp.

"He does not wish to court me Bekah. If he looks at me at all it is because he sees this Tatia woman." I said, shaking my head.

"Tatia is a terrible witch of a woman. She is nothing like you Peat. I have told you this but apparently the only way for you to understand would be for you to see for yourself." She pulled me down the hill towards the small town.

* * *

"There she is." She pointed towards a small stall where a small woman stood holding a small child in her arms. She looked just like Elena. I felt a burn in my heart for my sister. I missed her, judgement aside.

Rebekah pulled us towards the stall.

"Tatia! How goes the child?" SHe asked, putting on a large fake smile. "He grows by the day!"

"Oh Rebekah hello. Yes he does at that." Her eyes went from Bekah to me as they grew large. I saw a certain understanding fall over her. She clearly new of doppelgangers. But how?

"This is Peat. She is staying with us up at the house for a while. Father is very happy to have her with us." She said introducing us.

"Ah Peat. Nice to meet your acquaintance I am sure." She scowled at me as we shook hands. "And what is so interesting about you that Mikael wishes you in his home?" She asks me.

"I am hoping it is to marry her to one of my brothers. We shall see." Rebekah said grinning from ear to ear at the woman.

Tatia said nothing as she looked at me with hatred in her eyes. "Yes well I am sure Kol would make a lovely husband."

"Oh I do not think Kol is the one father intends for Peat." Rebekah said, smiling to herself. She was insinuating Klaus again.

"Oh yes well... Finn as well then I am sure. He is getting a little old to be unmarried." She said, fear creeping over her face as she watched Rebekah and I.

"Finn is not interested in marriage quite yet. Besides I am sure he has already met a woman father has approved of." She shrugged, playing it off as innocence.

"Look it was nice meeting you Tatia but Bekah and I must be going. I have to see to my family." I pulled Rebekah away from the stall with the horrible little doppelganger. "What the hell Rebekah?"

"I just wanted you to see that she is a cruel little witch. She told my brother that she would not choose between Elijah and him. She would happily string them both along until they all died. It is disgusting really." She waved it off.

"She would really do something do cruel?" I asked being reminded of Elena's tale of Katherine. It seemed to be some sort of pattern.

"Yes well Nik told her to choose and she refused. He left her not vice versa." She told me. I knew she was hoping I would choose Klaus. "If you reminded him of her he would not look at you the way he does."

"Truly!" I said trying to shrug off Rebekah's choice of conversation. "I have missed you!" I threw my arms around the small woman.

"Peat! It is so nice to see you here. Why are you in pants?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yes well we were going to spar today so I thought pants would be better then a dress." I shrugged. "How is Helena?" I asked trying to push the pants topic aside.

"She is well. I have heard nothing but how she misses your company." She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "We hope you will be returning soon."

"Yes I will be home in a few days. I can't wait to see you all again." I smiled.

"Yes well I am hoping that Mikael has treated you well?" She asked me, worry in her eyes.

"Yes of course Truly I am fine." I looked at Rebekah and back to Truly. "We should be off though. I have promised myself this morning." I told her as I said my goodbyes. "I will see you in a few days."

* * *

"There she is! We were waiting for ages for you two to get back!" Kol said as he marched over to me. "At least you are dressed properly for this. Common then." He tugged me towards their sparing area. Rebekah smiled as we left her alone.

"I am glad you waited." I told him as we walked around the house. "I am going to beat your ass." I said jokingly.

"You use the strangest words sometimes Peat. But I like it." He smiled at me as we joined the brothers in their dirt circle.

Klaus and Finn were practicing sword fighting together and Henrik was watching them from the sidelines. He was the most beautiful boy I had had the pleasure of meeting whilst I was here and we got along great.

Elijah was standing with Henrik, teaching him what each movement his brothers preformed was called and how to master it. He looked up and they both smiled to me, Henrik waving at me.

"So! Where should be begin?" He asked me. I was sure he assumed I didn't know how to fight. What he didn't know was I had been lost in seclusion for four years with a were wolf as company. We had practiced fighting almost everyday I had been there. Not to mention I had been interested in different fighting styles since I was 11.

With my increased speed and strength I was pretty much unbeatable. If I was taken down I could potentially use magic but here that wouldn't be an option. I would have to keep my speed and strength to myself so I would not seem different.

"I think without weapons would be sufficient." I watched as he looked me over in confusion. "What? You think me to weak to fight you?" I placed one hand on my hip and smiled back at him. "I told you I would beat your ass!"

He lunged at me as I ducked out of his way. He turned just as I threw my leg up and kicked him in the face, ducking again to avoid his fist. I had not planned to go easy on him and I was hoping it mutual.

He landed a swift blow to my shoulder as I came around to his back and pulled him onto the ground. He was grinning now as I pulled him into a choke hold. I noogied his hair as he fought to escape me.

"watch the hair woman!" He said as he pulled out of the head lock, dropping me to my knees. We both sat there inhaling deeply as we contemplated or next move. I stood and moved back as he joined me going for my shoulders again. I knew he wouldn't go for the face. I smiled.

As his arm moved towards me I swiftly avoided it, moving around quickly as I leaped into the air throwing my legs around his neck and taking him to the ground. I landed atop him grinning. I knew that was something that took strength but I couldn't resist it.

He threw his arms up in submission, "Alright I get it! You win."

I got up off the ground and helped him to his feet as we took a small break. I looked to Henrik who was standing there with his mouth hanging low in awe. This brought my attention to all the brothers now staring at me. Klaus included.

"You let a girl beat you brother. Not very manly if you ask me." Finn said, patting Kol on the shoulder.

"Maybe you wish to give it a go?" I asked, amused that he would think he could beat me.

"No. I would have a go." Klaus said pushing Finn back towards the line that separated the watchers from the fighters.

As soon as I realized what was happening Klaus was circling me. His sweat alraedy dripping from his face. A distinct scent of wolf gliding through the air hitting my nostrils. I shook my head stunned. I hadn't thought he was a wolf at this point in life.

I snapped out of it hoping he hadn't figured me out as I joined in the fight. I came at him low pushing him towards the line as he grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

Taking no time I leaped up and swung a few times at his face, landing each blow with some of my increased power. I could see he felt it as I did, his eyes filling with something I didn't recognize.

We fought for a while both landing blows here and there equally as I finally allowed him to bring me to the ground, my chest going up and down violently as We stared at each other intensely.

I hoped he wasn't aware of me letting him win. But at this point all I had been able to focus on was his bare chest heaving against my own. I felt the heat pool in my abdomen as well causing my face to turn red.

Just as this happened he bent down a little closer, sniffing me. What the hell?

"Get off me." I croaked.

He just continued to look at me, unmoving.

"I said get off!" I pushed him causing him to fall away from me as I got up from the ground. The brothers said nothing as I wiped my clothes off and turned to leave them behind. Anger coursing through me as I stormed into the house for my things.


	12. Chapter 12

Read. Review. Follow!

Chapter 12:

I was up in my room packing my things into bags when Rebekah stormed in. Her eyes large and distraught.

"What are you doing? You cannot just leave!" She said, tears falling lightly down her face.

"I am not leaving you forever Bekah I just need to go home." I told her, not stopping the packing for fear that I would loose the light of day. I was going home on my own after all.

"But I will not see you. You must stay until at least the end of this week. Please!" She said, sitting down next to my bags. "Whatever has happened we can fix it."

"There is nothing to fix but my own insecurities Rebekah. I just need the solitude of the farm for a while. You can visit whenever you want to. I would never turn you away." I tied my hair up into a messy bun as I pulled on my favorite dress for the journey. Maybe I could even go with Truly if I was quick enough.

"Just please... At least tell me what is going on to make you leave me?" She asked, taking my hand so that I would pay attention to her.

"I am unsure we should have this conversation here." I looked around me, "Let alone at all. I need to leave."

"So you would tell me but not here? Then I would come to see you as soon as father will allow it!" She had a look of determination to her as she stood helping me with my bags.

* * *

I left so quickly, avoiding the brothers and only saying goodbye to Esther and Mikael along with Rebekah.

I had made it to the market late not finding Truly anywhere. I would have to go home by foot. Knowing it would take me a few hours I left immediately not looking back at the large house up on the hill behind the woods.

I had known as soon as he came towards me in that circle he would find out what I was. It was always easier so close to a full moon. I could have sensed he was one sooner if I had paid attention to him earlier. With me I guessed that it was harder to figure out because I had other supernatural traits as well.

Traits I hadn't used often enough lately. Skipping this full moon was not an option.

* * *

I had been home for two days since the fight with Klaus and I had heard nothing from them. I wondered when Rebekah would visit. I was guessing back in these days people would go a long period of time without visiting others so far away.

"Helena, would I be able to take a trip into the wood today? I am fairly sure that Truly is planning to go to the market alone." I asked the woman sitting by the fire.

"What are you trying to avoid dear? I see no reason to waste the day out in the wood. Truly can always use the help." She said smiling sneakily at me.

"I run from nothing! I just wanted a day alone is all." I told her. Over the few days I had been home since staying with the Mikaelson's I had told Helena everything. The truth about me and where I had come from.

To my shock she believed me. I did have to show her some magic but it wasn't hard for me. The hard part was the hoping she didn't think me insane.

"No one is forcing you to court anyone. Just go with Truly and if you see this Klaus again tell him you are not interested." She shrugged not seeing an issue with this.

"It isn't that easy." I sighed, dropping down next to her.

"Love is never easy dear. But it is worth fighting for." She lit her pipe, looking around to be sure her son would not confiscate it.

"I am not in love Helena. I have known this man later in life and I know what he is capable of." I had seen him threaten those I love.

"The words you say are not true to the look you have when you speak of him."

There wasn't anything to say to that. I knew I felt something for Klaus. Since the first day we met in New Orleans I new there was something about the hybrid that was alluring to me. But then I saw who he was.

"He may do things in your future that are terrible. But what if you can change that? Shouldn't you at least try? Besides, he is not this future self you describe. Far as I know he is an honorable man who stands up for the ones he loves." Helena said, taking another puff of her pipe.

"Even if time were like that I would damage so many future outcomes. How could I do something so selfish? No I do not think that a wise decision." I said.

"It would not be selfish if what you claim is true. If he kills many people without remorse and you could change that then why wouldn't you? I would say the selfish thing would be to do nothing and hope things stay as they were." She took another puff, "You may have very well changed this future just by arriving here with us."

She was right. Dammit I hated when she was right.

"Alright. I get it." I smiled sadly to her hoping she knew just how much this frightened me. "I do feel something." I confided in her.

"Oh honey I knew that already. Now go on with Truly before she comes in here and takes my pipe from me. I am to old to be running from the likes of her."

"Thanks Lena!" I said, kissing her cheek and leaving her to her morning smoke.

* * *

Truly and I arrived on time as usual to the market, picking out the stall in the center as we always had. It had been two day since I had joined her here but I was ready to suck it up and do what our family required of me.

"I should tell you that Rebekah has been asking for you the past few days." She said, setting out the fruit. "She said something about you running off?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Truly. I would be happy to see her though. Maybe she will be out." I said. I really did hope she would stop by the stall.

"Well well. If it isn't my look alike." I heard Tatia as I looked up and met her face. "I thought you were meant to be up at the big house?"

"I left early. Is there something I can do for you Tatia?" I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"I was rather hoping we could speak in private?" She said looking at Truly who had been scowling ever since Tatia approached me.

I looked at Truly who gave a me a curt nod. "If your not back in five minutes I will look for you." She said loudly.

I came around the booth and fell into step with Tatia. "So what is it then?" I asked trying to get to the gist.

She cleared her throat and stopped me in a small alley way near the stalls.

"Who are you?" She asked me searching my face for something. "There is no way you are who you say you are."

"If you know so much why not share it all with me?" I said to her, I wasn't sure about her background and I had no way to tell if she was dangerous or not.

"I know that you are a doppelganger." She snapped as she got in closer to my face, "But I am not a doppelganger. You are a copy of me and I demand to know where you came from and why you are here!" She said stomping her foot down like a child.

I just stared at her now. I was her doppelganger? She was the original me?

"I am nothing like you! I am so much more." I said without thinking about it. We were closer to the full moon and I was getting emotional. "You are so disappointing from what I had imagined."

"WHO ARE YOU?" She cried as she came at me.

I threw her back against a wall using my strength against her. I never lay one hand on her whilst I did it using my magic to aid me.

"I may look like you but I am not your exact match. I am something different and You would be wise to remember that!" I yelled, backing out of the alleyway. I left her there on the dirt floor where I threw her as I rejoined Truly.

"You were pushing your five minutes girl." She said watching the alley behind me. "Rebekah is here with her brother." She changed the subject and pointed to a stall across the way.

Bekah and Klaus were definitely here and they were arguing. I could see her face was red and she was having a hard time containing her anger. Just as I clocked them she looked over at me, making eye contact. Her face changed as she threw on a fake smile. I knew it was because of Klaus and not me so I smiled back.

"Peat! I have missed you!" She said, throwing her arms around me. "I have been waiting for you to show up here for two days!"

"Sorry Rebekah I uh... I had chores to do." I lied.

"Truly said you were hiding." She raised her brow and looked at me questioning my blatant lie.

"What the Fuck Truly?" I said angrily turning to the woman. Her eyes were smiling as she laughed to me. She didn't know the word fuck but I am sure she got the gist.

"Sorry hun. I tell it as I see it." She said. "I am going to send you off with Bekah. You are much to angry to sell anything. You will scare them all away." She motioned to the large group of customers watching me yell at her.

"Fine." I huffed as I came out from behind the stall. I had effectively avoided any actual work while in this time line. "Goddam bullshit if you ask me." I mumbled avoiding the gaze of the crowd as Bekah and Klaus lead me away.

"What is Fuck?" Rebekah asked me as she lead me towards the woods.

"Its a curse word. Something to let my anger out." I explained. Klaus had a serious look about him as he walked beside me. He never made eye contact.

"I cannot stay as long today as I hoped." Rebekah said looking at her brother and back to me, "I had hoped you would be here tomorrow though?" She asked me, hope in her eyes.

"Tomorrow is not so good for me. Truly isn't planning a trip in. Maybe in a few days?" I said, sorry that I could not meet her sooner.

"Okay well I will leave you two alone. Klaus you better be back soon or father will know you are gone." She said, mouthing an apology as she rushed off towards the house on the hill behind the forest we were now walking in.

She just ditched me with her brother! What the hell people? Did I have a huge sign on my forehead that said 'Do things to me?'

"I am sorry..." He said hesitating, "For the other day. I just... I know what you are." He stopped talking to look at me. I moved back a bit in case he planned to attack. I couldn't really be sure of who he was.

"I assume you know I am the same?" He asked me, a scared look playing on his face as he watched my reaction.

"Pretty hard not to miss..." I told him. I held my tongue and let him lead our discussion.

"You must not tell anyone. If my father found out he would not take it well. I could be cast out." He was scared. I had never seen Klaus scared before. Even after his beatings from Mikael.

"I would not tell anyone." I told him, allowing myself to calm down. He wasn't in crazy Klaus attack mode. "Honestly I was trying to keep this all a secret as well. It may be why I ran off." I said, twiddling my thumbs. I never knew what to do with myself when we were alone.

His face lit up, realizing that I wouldn't betray him. A cocky smile played on his lips as he came closer.

"I am happy that we can agree..." He told me, his eyes sliding over my body slowly.

"Is there something else you needed or can I go?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

"Yes well. I was going to ask if you would be open to me coming to visit you? If that wouldn't be to much trouble." His face full of hope.

"Uh... Like just a friendly visit? Or something else?" I asked wary of his answer. I still wasn't sure how this would go. Us.

"I was hoping you would agree to court me.." He took my hand and pulled me closer. "I would like to be given a chance at least."

"I don't know... I hardly know you. I feel like this is happening so quickly." I said trying to come up with a legit reason I had to say no. not finding one.

"You are always looking at me like I have done you harm. I would never harm you Peat. Just at least think about it?" He asked me, kissing my knuckles softly.

I caved. "On one condition, and if not then I will not agree." I said. "I am not Tatia... If you think that I am or if... If she and you are still a thing then I want you to tell me now. It would be a deal breaker for me." I finished.

"You think this is about her?" He asked me stepping back a bit, "I know the difference Peat. I would not do you the dishonor of confusing the two." He said sadly, I knew I hurt his feelings saying those things.

"Yes well hows a girl to know? Besides I do look exactly like her minus the eyes and hair." I was still trying to move back to put a bit of distance between us. I didn't need him clouding my judgment with his big blue eyes and wavy dirty blond hair...

"You may share certain things but honestly you are not the same person." He told me, smiling now. He must think me silly.

"We have spent all of a few hours together in the time I stayed with your family. How do you know that this is what you want?" I asked him.

"You are like me. We can keep each other safe. I can look out for you." He said trying to close the gap I continued to create. "Not to mention you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"I..." I started to speak but I couldn't think of anything else to say that might discourage him. "I guess we could give it a go." I cannot believe I just said that. What am I even doing right now?

"That is a yes?" He asked me hopefully. His eyes shot up to mine waiting for confirmation.

I nodded still a bit freaked out by the choice I had just made. I was not smiling as he picked me up and embraced me tightly.

"You will not be disappointed that you chose me." He whispered to me.

"Who else was there to choose from?" I giggled as he placed my feet back on the ground. He kept his hands on either side of me as he watched me a second.

"You were not aware that my father brought you to our home for Elijah?" He asked me confused. To him I was sure it was obvious. Not so much for me.

"Uhm... No?" What would Elijah want with me when he had Tatia? Eww.

"After you left he got pretty upset with Elijah for making zero effort towards courting you. He was hoping you would catch his eye and he would get rid of Tatia. You were his final hope at distracting him from something he cannot have."

"I have to say this Klaus... Your father is a horrible human being." I said, shaking my head. "Nothing about that man surprises me."

"Elijah was pretty upset to. He knew what father was trying to do." He took my hand and started walking with me back towards town. "When he noticed I was interested he forced me to do nothing about it. But after you left and Elijah made it clear he would not have you I finally got permission to pursue you."

"He would rather have one of his sons court me than none?" I asked Klaus. His father wanted a piece of the farm Helena, Truly and Fredrick worked so hard to keep.

"Yes it would seem so. I do not care either way. I got permission and I am not giving that up." He said as we reached the market again. Truly watched us from our stall.

"I must go back to help Truly." I said, stopping to smile at him. I wasn't sure how this stuff worked.

"I will come see you soon. The moon comes this weekend and I wish to be with you." He looked distracted as he said this, his eyes darting around us. "Until then be safe Peat." He leaned down and kissed my cheek as he turned to leave me with Truly. I reached up and touched the spot where his lips had been.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rad. Review. Follow. Enjoy!**

**TO Guest: Great question! I had hoped to alter the timeline a bit. Hope everyone is alright with that. I wanted to have it be a big secret from his father but not Esther. When Henrik follows him one night finding out his brother is a wolf he gets seriously injured causing his mother to preform the immortality spell to keep them all safe. Also Henrik lets it slip to their father that his brother was a wolf and you all know the rest. I will also add some more to even it all out but if I give it away then it won't be a surprise! Klaus's wolf was never triggered in this story by his first kill more like he has had it since he could remember.  
**

**To everyone else: I want this to be an epic love story filled with lust, anger, sadness and hate. But also all the awesome stuff that comes with it as well like devotion, happiness and comfort.  
**

**Chapter 13:**

I had come home that day feeling pretty unsure of myself and the choice I had made, but if Helena was right then I could fix things. I had admitted to her I felt something for him.

I wondered if I would ever return to my home in the woods with my friends and family... And Stefan.

I had completely forgotten about Stefan. I was such an idiot sometimes! What was I going to tell everyone?

It had officially been another two days since I had seen my friends as I spent them at home helping out Truly with chores. Today on the other was different. I had woken up and decided I would spend my day in the woods. Maybe take a walk and learn my new surroundings.

The full moon was now only two days away and I was feeling anxious and if I am being honest a little bit caged in. I had been in doors for far to long. I needed to see a stream and inhale air free of smoke.

Grabbing a small bag and packing some food, water and the Pjs I came here in. I figured if I got lucky and found water I could have a swim. We really didn't get to bathe as often as I would like and I felt filthy.

It would be the only time it would be acceptable for me to wear them anyways. Helena and Fredrick had hidden them, telling me they were indecent. I had of course used magic to locate them for when I was alone. The swim wear in this time was not flattering! The short white shorts and my white cotton camisole would be much more comfy and I could maneuver better that way.

"I am going out towards the lake you told me about today. I may not be back until later." I called out to Helena as I tried to slip away quickly.

"Alright dear! Have fun." She called after me as I escaped in record time.

* * *

I wandered through the woods towards the lake as I tried to memorize the path I had taken. Hopefully this weekend I wouldn't wake up somewhere I didn't know. I was starting to hope I wouldn't get lost out here. The woods were vast and mostly untamed. The deeper area I had stumbled from before finding the ravine had been dense and hard to maneuver.

I finally came upon the lake which was set amongst a small meadow covered by the thick trees above it. It was secluded and private. It was worth the hour walk it took to get here.

I slipped my dress off and set it aside, I slid the shorts from my time up and over my thighs. Then the Camisole was pulled over my head and down again shifting into place. I sighed. Clothes I felt comfortable in.

I dove into the warm water and cleaned my body of the last week since I had been with Rebekah and her family. There I had been able to bathe.

I had been floating a while when I heard leaves rustle and twigs snapping. I shot up from laying on my back, looking to the edge where I left my clothes. There was Rebekah and Klaus looking around for something.

"There she is! OH MY GODS!" She shrieked throwing herself in front of her brother. "Peat! You're naked!" I couldn't help laugh at this. I was far from naked but to them I guess I was bare ass naked!

I climbed up the rock to the spot where my blanket and clothes were. Standing fully in front of the silly girl. Her brother stepped out from behind her, annoyed.

"Rebekah what are you doing?" He said as his eyes found me and his eyes trailed over me. He seemed to have lost his train of thought.

"SHES INDECENT! Turn around Nik while she dresses herself!" Rebekah whined as she shooed him away. Turning back to me she gave me an angry but amused stare, "I cannot believe you! What if we had been people you didn't know?"

"I would have dressed. Honestly Bekah I am not naked. This outfit is normal for people where I come from." I said as I dried my hair with the towel. I pulled the wet things off and threw them aside as I pulled on my dress again. Back to the stuff that makes me far to warm.

"Well we don't dress like that here." She mumbled as she called to Klaus. He came out from behind the tree he had been placed at smiling at her.

"It is not funny Klaus! You two shouldn't be seeing each other like that. You aren't her husband." She scolded him, elbowing his side roughly.

"You two are so weird!" I said jokingly as I plunked down in the dirt. I wasn't going back home anytime soon. This was my nature time.

Rebekah sat on a long near me and got comfortable. "I came here with Klaus to finish the talk we were having when you left our home." She said.

I thought about it a moment. Would telling them about my powers or the wolf be a good idea? Would it hurt? I cleared my throat.

"There are things I should tell you Bekah." I looked at Klaus who still stood behind his sister, looking down at me.

"She knows about me. You can tell her." He said nodding. "She has always known."

"Well...Me and Elijah. But that is it really. It is a secret." She said shrugging. "Now tell me everything!"

I looked at them both worriedly, "You do not understand. Both of you do not fully understand." I looked to Klaus again.

"Whatever it is Peat you can tell us. We would not judge you." She touched my arm lightly trying to comfort me.

"I am like Klaus..."

"I knew it!" SHe cried as she grinned at me. She now must think me perfect for Klaus.

"No you don't get it Bekah." I told her as I tried to keep calm.

"I don't understand? You are a wolf what more is there? This is so perfect! Now my brother can be himself!" She said excitedly.

"Okay first of all that really isn't how this works. I wold not court your brother just because we both change into wolfs every full moon." I breathed trying to even out my ever quickening heart beat, "And to say it is perfect is far from normal. Do you realize how much pain it causes to me. To your brother for that matter?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh uh... Yes I know that I am sorry really Peat but you must know that it makes me happy to see my brother find someone who understands."

"Yes well I get that." I rubbed my hand over my face, "I am a wolf by necessity. I am not cursed as your brother." I said looking at him now. His eyes showing nothing more then confusion.

"By necessity?" She asked waiting for me to explain.

"Yes... I have reasons why I shift every moon. It is not just a curse for me. I am sure at some point my body would force me to shift at some point but as far as I know I can avoid it." I shrugged.

"You can stop the change?" His eyes grew huge. He wanted more information. "Can you do this for others?" He asked me.

"No of course not. I don't do it that often anyways. If I stopped it more then one or two times I would have other problems."

"Problems? Like what?" Rebekah asked me still enthralled by the story I was telling.

"I am not just a wolf. I can... Do things." I told her.

"Like what? I don't understand!" She said getting upset with me for taking so long.

"Magical things... There is other stuff to... I am faster and stronger then any human I have met. In fact I am faster and stronger then any wolf I have met. I can hear very well to." I said, i waited to hear their replies.

"You have magic?" She asked shocked. But I saw no fear or any sign she thought me crazy.

"You believe me?" I asked her shocked. Klaus was still in confused mode and not speaking.

"Our mother does magic. Of course I believe." She let go of my arm and moved from the log onto the mossy forest floor next to me. "Show me."

I looked up at Klaus waiting for him to say something to me. But instead of saying anything he just waited for me to prove myself.

I looked over to the lake and raised my hand into the air. All the water held there was lifted from the dip in the earth and brought above the rock walls that lead down into it. I held it there as I heard Rebekah inhale deeply. I brought my hand back down slowly allowing it to slosh back into place as I fixed my position in the dirt.

"I have never seen anything like that before." She whispered still watching the water that was now back to normal below us. "How do you have that much power?" She asked me.

"I was born with it I guess. I never found out." I said to her, there was really not a lot of information on me. "If I do not shift every moon then my magic sort of gets to be uncontrollable. I also get a strange hunger that I cannot seem to fill. So I change when I can." I said to them. Klaus now came to sit on the other side of me.

His arm came around my shoulder as he pulled me close to his chest.

"We will do what we can to help you." He whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"My brother is right Peat. We can try finding information about you from mothers books. She wouldn't even notice it." Rebekah smiled kindly.

"Yes well I would not ask that of you. Just please keep this to yourselves." It was all I could hope for. Now I wouldn't have to hide everything. Only the fact that I came from their future.

"Just so you are sure Peat I can smell your wolf. I know we are the same." Klaus said to me. "I will protect you."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day talking and taking a walk through the woods. Afterwards They shared supper with me and got ready to leave.

"I will be back in two days. Be ready." He said kissing my cheek and hugging me.

"Can I ever really be ready?" I asked him, concerned. "If it wasn't for you I would be shifting for the first time by myself in a place I do not know."

"You had a pack before this?" He asked me.

"Not exactly. Just a friend." I shrugged at him. "Be safe on your journey home." I said as I turned towards my home.

* * *

The two days I waited for Klaus to return were long and filled with labor intensive chores out in the fields with Fredrick.

I had so much pent up energy caused by my oncoming wolf that I needed to let it out. Helena knowing what was going on had told him to get my blood pumping. So I was put to work.

Today was the day he would come for me and I couldn't say I wasn't nervous because I think I may be more then nervous.

"Stop fretting child. We will all cover for you and you two can help each other through this." She cooed, rubbing my back.

"It is just different. I haven't changed without Logan in years. I am just nervous." I missed Logan and I was having anxiety about this new wolf.

"He will be coming any minute and you need to help me onto my horse. Truly and Fred are waiting." She pat my shoulder and lead me out of the house.

I helped her onto her horse and waved them off as I went back inside the cottage to wait.

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard Klaus come in. I must have drifted off for an hour because I could feel the moon coming. It wouldn't be more then a few hours now.

"You're here." I said as I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I wasn't sure what to do so I napped." I laughed a bit as I went to greet him. As soon as I turned to him a wave of lust blew over me. Heat pooling between my legs. I shook my head a bit.

"I had to get my family to the caves. I told them I was joining your family in their caves so they will not look for me this time." He said, his eyes crawling over me.

I wondered if this was something that happened between wolves who were into each other. My emotions were heightened and I could barely contain them normally. This was a new one to add to the rest that already plagued me.

He was fidgeting by the door when I finally decided to speak.

"Look I can see this is going to be hard for us. Maybe we should head out there?" I asked him.

"Yes I think that would be good." He said. I couldn't see the normal cocky Klaus I was used to. Instead I was seeing a nervous Klaus. It was a new thing for me.

As we walked into the woods together I decided 'fuck it' as I stopped him and looked at him.

"Look I am going to be honest with you because I think it could be important to what we are doing here." I took a deep breath and let it out, "So obviously our emotions are going crazy right now. I think we should just be ourselves here. You don't need to feel weird and neither do I."

There I said it. I felt better instantly. I looked at him and waited for a reply as his face turned thoughtful.

"I wondered how it was with this friend you said turned with you? Did you and she have this issue?" He asked me.

"Well no we didn't. Logan and I were just trying to find comfort in it. When he was around I felt safer. Plus he had shifted many many more times then I had so it was a relief for me. I didn't have as much anxiety."

"The friend you changed with was a he?" He raised his voice in annoyance as he looked at me. "And you are not with him now?"

"Look I get it. Changing like that with someone is a pretty personal thing but it wasn't like that. He was my friend. Nothing else." I hated talking about Logan to anyone. I hated every time I had to explain we weren't thing. I peaked over at my partner to make sure he wasn't upset with me.

"I don't like it." He asked an angry look had taken over as he tried to push us further into the woods.

"I never asked you to like anything." I told him shaking my head. "In fact I never asked for any of this." I pointed around us as I stopped again abruptly. "I get that maybe your life hasn't been a cake walk but I was just trying to make it through killing three of my best friends." Anger filled me up rather quickly as I tried to remind myself that my emotions were running on high.

He just stood there like always staring at me. I had had it at this point. I as meant to be at my most vulnerable with him in under a half hour and all he could do was turn into a jealous lump.

His eyes trailed to my lips and I knew he wasn't paying attention anymore. Anger washed away as he came towards me with intention. I raised my hand up towards his chest as I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to pretend what I had been saying mattered right now. "Niklaus!"

He grabbed hold of my arms, pressing me against the nearest tree as she smashed his lips into mine. A low whimper escaped me as I fought to kiss him and breath at the same time, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Just as we had become comfortable he smiled at me, pulling back to look at me.

"He may have been your first love, I intend to be your last." He said as he ran his hands through my hair, bringing my lips back to his own.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that I can tie everything together nicely for you. TO BE CONT.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! Here is another one. I wanted to give you a taste of the outfits my OC wears. Sometimes it is a nice treat to have a look to see. I will put a link of it on my profile for you all! Also when I type in italics it means she is reading minds again. Those are other people thoughts!  
**

**Oh and also I know I said some stuff about Henrik! I am changing that up a bit. Stirring up the pot! So whatever you were told is now a lie! But don't worry! I only wish to play around with the child's character a bit. In the end the outcome will be the same... The original family will become immortals, Klaus will be a hybrid etc.  
**

**Chapter 14**:

He left me standing against the tree, my legs weak and shaky as he stomped off further into the woods. I tried to shake it off and catch up realizing why the hell didn't I just show him how fast I really was?

I was walking next to him within seconds, acting like I hadn't just used my ultra awesome supernatural speed in front of him before. I even stared off into the woods on the opposite side just so I could act a little bit innocent. I locked my hands behind my back and added a bit of a skip to my step. To him it would all look normal, he didn't just have me swooning like an idiot.

The part that was truly shocking for me was that I had enjoyed the fact that I enjoyed it. This was the big bad wolf. This was Klaus! And here I was waiting for him to take off all his clothes and run with me. Here I am letting this man kiss me. No one kisses me... Ever!

"How much further?" I asked him. Hoping that we had already walked far enough in to avoid any villagers. I knew we were a ways from town but there were neighbors. I think. Maybe I could admit to being a little anxious about getting this over with. Also I should probably perform my do diligence and learn about the homes and people around here if I was going to be here a while.

"I'm not really sure love." He smirked at me, that damn cocky smile! He has been using it for thousand years and it hasn't changed one darn bit!

"Well I would say this is probably enough wouldn't you? I mean I have absolutely no idea where we are going and we are bound to get super lost. Or at least our wolves might."

He stopped and took my hand pulling me towards him as he slipped his shoes off. He kissed me lightly.

"Almost time." He whispered. "I promise you this will be fun. I also promise you that it will not be the same as all the other times you were with that boy."

How had it suddenly just gotten so hot out here? It shouldn't be this damn hot!

"We can't... I... I mean we can't..." I couldn't find the words as he pulled his shirt over his head kissing my lips again in a playful way as he smiled down at me. I can! I can!

"We won't. I do not intend to strip you of your virtue so soon love." He ran his nose down my neck as I ran my hands up his chest and wound them tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. "I want you to be truly mine first Peat." He ran a finger along my bottom lip, staring into my eyes. He knew what he was doing to me and I wasn't so sure I was into that.

My body was betraying me. My body wanted it. I could feel tiny shocks running from his finger and down between my legs causing me to rub my knees together, seeking a little relief.

"Klaus..." I started to push him away as I felt the moon call me.

"It's time love." He slipped off his remaining clothes right in front of me.

Shrugging the embarrassment away I reminded myself that I had done this so many times with Logan. This was nothing. There was nothing wrong with my body. In fact I would say I was pretty damn hot.

I pulled off my dress and shoes as I heard Klaus begin his torture. At this point I knew I couldn't doddle anymore. I took off my underwear and felt the call.

I turned to him as my body betrayed all control, falling to the twigs and dirt below me. His eyes hit mine. Yellow and beautiful. I had never loved someones eyes like I did Klaus's when he was angry or passionate about something.

I would remember this when I got home. Most likely forever. It was the most intimate thing I had ever felt in my life time.

* * *

I wiggled my hips to get comfortable in the foliage I had chosen as my bed sometime after the sun came up, releasing a small moan. There was no way to describe how much joy I felt after becoming myself again. Even the feeling of dirt was incredible.

I felt Klaus's hand touch my stomach, gripping me tightly as I was dragged towards him roughly. I had a few small cuts here and there but I would say it was worth it. His head pressed into my neck. He was snuggling me? I never pictured Klaus as a snuggler before.

I giggled a bit as I turned over onto my back. I had a routine after a shift. 1) Wake up and roll in the dirt a bit. 2) Watch the sun a while. 3) Shower. 4) Eat everything in the fridge.

I stared up between the cracks in the branches and inhaled the fresh air. I felt invigorated.

Just as I achieved maximum comfort I was tugged onto Klaus's chest and he was staring at me with a grin. Clearly a morning person...

Instead of freaking out like I wanted to I dropped my cheek down and sprawled out on him. I wasn't going to let the nervousness I was clearly feeling take over my damn moment of comfort! Mine!

_"SO beautiful. Never seen eyes like hers. Is it to soon?"_ My eyes shot back open as I heard his thoughts pour through my usual barrier. _"I hope my father doesn't ruin this like he ruins everything I love."  
_

No no no no no... I cannot listen in on the guy Im dating. Shit! Shit! Shit!

I shot up off of him and started to look for my clothes. I knew he could see it all but at this point I just needed a little space and to do that I needed clothes.

"Your jumpy love." He said as he slid onto his side. propping himself up on one elbow he watched me fiddle with my newly found clothes. I ignored it as I lifted my arms into the outfit and allowed it to fall over me. I was glad that I hadn't chosen something that needed tying up. This was quick and easy.

"I know I uh... I seem to be worried about Helena and I think I should head back. Hopefully they have returned from the caves." I sputtered trying not to look at his large erection. He wasn't at all fazed by any of this! Goddammit!

"Put some damn clothes on so we can go." I said tossing them onto his head hurriedly.

"Alright alright! I am getting up!" He cried out, lazily pulling on his pants while he still lay on the forest floor. "I was just enjoying the view." His face lit up, that cocky damn grin spread over his face. I loved that grin... Wait no I didn't! I hated that damn grin. I never knew what he was plotting in the future. I thought I had seen him check me out or stare at me longingly but he was never not angry at me so I could never really know for sure.

I had seen him that first day yelling at Elena, holding her by her neck and I hated myself for two days for feeling only attraction to him. I knew it hadn't just been his looks to. I knew it was the way he was. Confident and sure of what he was doing. What he wanted he took, for his family. He was strong.

That didn't mean I didn't hate some of the things he did. I did hate them. Threatening my family, killing Jeremy that one time... Killing Elena for his curse shit. Killing Tyler's mom. I hated those things...

* * *

Klaus had taken me home leaving me with my family once we returned. It had now been three days and I hadn't been into the village.

I hadn't seen any of the Mikaelson's during that time. I mostly helped Elena in the garden or clean the cottage.

"You look so bored today dear. Maybe it would do you good to get out for a a ride to the village. I know Truly isn't going anywhere but you can go without her." Helena said as she watched me fiddle with things.

I couldn't even sit still, pacing around the house knocking things over.

"I should... I do miss Rebekah." I told her. It wouldn't hurt to just go visit would it?

"Mikael left to another village once the full moon went down. I do not think they would mind your company." She smiled to me. She just wanted me to stop braking stuff.

"Okay Leny. I'll go. But just we you know I could have fixed that bowl. Good as new!" I had dropped her favorite bowl outside earlier while I was fiddling around in the dirt. She was smiling through it all but I knew she was pissed.

* * *

I walked my horse up the walkway to the large house on the hill behind the woods, slowly. I liked to get some exercise and I felt like riding a horse for half an hour was a bit sore. I wasn't used to it.

"PEAT! PEATIE!" I heard a smile child yelling as I was tackled to the ground by Henrik. "You came to see me!" He cried happily to me as I flipped him to the ground, tickling him.

"Of course I did! You think I would leave and never return?" I teased as I watched the small boy giggle and flail around on the ground next to me. "I could never stay away to long. I fear I might be smitten with you."

"I knew you would." He said as we stood back up, I wiped the dirt off my butt and looked around us.

"If you are looking for Nik hes training out back." Henrik told me, taking my hand.

"I was looking for your sister. Where might she be hiding?" I asked him.

"She is watching them. I think she enjoys telling them how bad they loose." He smiled brightly as we took my horse to their stables.

After the horse was away he took my hand and lead me the long way towards the training circle. He told me about his week and the stay in the caves.

"I am glad you were safe little bird. I wish that for you always." I told him.

"Because you like me!" He said grinning still. Always grinning, always happy. "It's okay though Peatie, I like you to."

"Well then I am luckier then I thought." I teased as we came upon the circle. I could see his sister sitting on the bench watching the men fight each other.

"PEAT! Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting you." She cried out, standing quickly to join me.

"Yes well Helena may have made me leave the house. I wandered around town until I couldn't bare it any longer. Here I am." I said sliding my hand over Henrik's head. "This little dude scared the shit out of me to. Knocked me over." I shook my hand around quickly, ruining the kids hair do.

"He speaks of you all the time." She laughs. "Smitten."

"Yes well no issue here. Listen Bekah... would you walk with me a while. I am feeling rather restless." I said, trying to hint at having adult time.

"Uh... Yes. Wouldn't you want to wait for Nik? I know he would love to see you..." She trailed off.

"Of course I would, but first a little time just you and me?" She smiled to me, "Sorry Henrik. We will return in a bit.

* * *

"So why are we taking a walk? Did something happen? Did my brother say something inappropriate because-"

"No! No he... Well I mean yes but that isn't why I wanted to walk with you. I just missed you is all." I told her. I had been spending more time with Helena and Klaus then her and I just wanted to make up for it.

"Okay well here I am. Now tell me how you did the other day... When you yeah know..." She nudged me trying to get me to spill it.

"Not much happened Bek." I shrugged, not wanting to give away the kiss or the nakedness parts.

"That is a lie Peat! Tell me... I am cooped up here all day and bloody night! Don't you think I get bored. Tell me something real." She stomped her foot to make sure I knew she meant it. Pouting was something I wasn't used to from anyone but Elena...

"Well... He got a little upset when I told him about the person I used to run with, Logan..." She interrupted me.

"You ran with a man?" He opened her mouth in shock... "But you said..."

"I know I know! I am. I wasn't courting the guy. We were just two people who saved each other. Friends." I said hoping I hadn't made her upset.

"A friend who you got naked with and all the other intimate stuff that goes along with it?" She was still a little iffed.

"You don't get it Bekah... Where I come from it is different. I can be just friends with a man without courting him." I sighed, "This is getting really old for me. All the time hearing that my ways are improper or the things I am doing are inappropriate. I just wish I could go home."

"You cannot!" She huffed, "You would make me so sad and... And my brother needs you. You are the only happiness he knows now. And Henrik loves you..."

"I know I know. I couldn't leave anyways. It just isn't an option yet." I let the last part slip out.

"Yet? You are trying to leave? I cannot believe this Peat! You cannot agree to court my brother and then leave. He cannot and I will not allow him to have his heart broken again!" She started raising her voice to me, placing her hands to her hips.

"Look Rebekah..." I took her arm, pulling her closer to me so I could whisper, "I am not from here. This isn't where I am meant to be. I must find a way back... If... If I do not I am not sure what would happen to the people I love. I must protect them.

Her sad confused eyes found mine as she tried to understand.

"Nik and I can figure something out for you. Maybe we could get a boat somehow..." I stopped her, putting my hand to her mouth to quiet her.

"No Rebekah I cannot go home on a boat or a horse. I need magic to get back. I am from here but I am not from now..."

Her eyes grew wide watching me. I was so worried she would freak out at my words but I could only see her trying to process the words.

"You are not from now? I.. I don't understand Peat. Your family is here." She shook her head.

"No Bekah! Dammit you have to hear me! You brought me back here! I was sitting with you in your house 1000 years from now and I tried to perform a spell to witness your memories and you brought me here!" I felt my anger bubbling in my chest as I took a step back trying to breath a bit.

"I... I ….I don't..." She sputtered trying to figure out a way this could be untrue.

"I told you everything the other day but I wasn't completely honest. Klaus can't know about this! I am trying to figure this all out but I am truly scared Rebekah. I need your help. I need to try the spell again." I hadn't planned on this talk happening... Well ever! But here I was trying to get home.

I knew part of it was myself protecting myself from the pain that I knew would come if I stayed longer. I needed to be strong.

"How could I be alive in a 1000 years that is insane Peat. Are your sure you are okay?" She said.

I couldn't explain it to her in a way she would get it. I knew that now as I reached out, touching her temple. I sent her a few memories of our future. Just small ones that wouldn't give anything away. I wasn't sure the future could be altered or not by my time here I just hoped it wouldn't be.

"I can't... How is this possible?" She asked me, wobbling a bit as I took her arm to steady her. It was disorienting taking on memories, even just a few. "You and I we... That was me... And Elijah!" She cried out.

"I know Bekah and I am so sorry but you need to help me before this gets out of hand!" I knew staying around longer would cause Klaus and I to grow closer. I knew that that would make me want to stay here and I couldn't do it.

She studied me a moment as she collected herself. Her face still read 'angry' but I knew she believed me this time.

"Fine." She snapped, "But do not expect me to keep this to myself once you have deserted us all." She huffed as she dragged me by the sleeve, back towards the large house.

* * *

She had taken me in the back way into her house and up to her room. We sat by the window and I sighed taking her hand in mine.

"I am not going away forever Bek's. You will see me soon enough. By then I am sure you will be tired of my face." I told her trying to get her to understand. In the future I hadn't really known her but here I felt close to her. In one month we had only the two of us girls. It was different.

"I know I just wish you could stay a bit longer." She sighed as I placed my hand over her eyes and my own like before. "Close your eyes and think about getting me home okay? Please." I close my own and pictured her house in New Orleans.

We sat there and sat there... After five minutes and nothing happening I pulled away from her. This couldn't be happening to me! Why wasn't it working? What was I missing? With all the power I was told I had why couldn't I do this?

"Your still here? Why didn't it work?" She asked me confused. "Did we do something wrong?" Her eyes dropped to her hands.

"No no... I think something is missing. I just don't understand it yet... I guess it means staying a while." I shrugged.

"Well at least I will have some more time with you."

"I just don't understand what I am doing wrong!" I sighed, dropping to her bed roughly, pressing my head into the covers.

"Don't understand what love?" Klaus asked me as he strolled into the room, sweat still dripping from his brow.

"Eww Nik! Get away from my bed you are gross!" She yelled, shooing him from the room as I continued to lay there, a useless lump of worry and sadness.

"Go change and come back." I heard her say and she shut the door in his face.

"Look Peat I know you are upset but you have to speak with Klaus about this. He likes you a lot and I don't want to see him hurt. Or you for that matter just please... Promise me you will talk to him and make this okay?" She pleaded with me.

"Yes I know. I will think of something I swear it. For now I need a little time to think." I told her as I sat back up and leaned my head against her bead post.

"Yes well... Do not take to long." She said, eying me with concern.

* * *

Later that night I was heading back to my home with Klaus. He had insisted on being my chaperone. Evidently a woman riding on a horse alone in the dark was not only dangerous but also unheard of. I had no choice.

"Thanks for being my big bad protector." I said as he hopped on the horse behind me, taking the lead by wrapping his arms around my waist. "I could have done it alone but I understand your reluctance."

"Where you come from they may not care about your safety but I do. I would not allow you to do this if we were married." He said.

Married was not an option, not now and not ever. I wasn't staying long enough for that and in our future he wasn't the type to carea bout anyone but his family so no. No marriage.

"Yes well we aren't married. But I respect your ways... I just wish you could all trust me." I said, wishing things might have been different. Wishing that I had seen his past and ended up safely back in the window seat with Rebekah.

I leaned back into his chest and got comfortable as he lead us through the village. I hadn't realized it yet but he was showing people that I was his by doing it. It was a show for everyone so he could let them know we were courting.

"We could have taken the back road?" I asked, trying to get him to admit to it. "It would have been quicker to."

"Yes well if we took the back way then my fathers people wouldn't know that you belong to me. I want them to know you are mine. I want them to know I intend to marry you." He said, like it was not a big deal. Like we both were heading in that direction.

I knew he felt my body stiffen as he said marriage again but honestly I couldn't help it. I didn't understand this Klaus. I didn't understand knowing you wanted to marry someone after only a month of knowing them.

"You do not want to marry me?" He asked looking down form the path ahead and to me. I could see the worry there and my heart skipped a beat. I felt awful. I knew I wanted this man. I knew that I felt more for him in one month then anyone in my lifetime. But I was only eighteen. I was away from everyone for four years. I just wanted a bit of freedom.

"It has only been one month. How can you know you wish to spend your life with me?" I asked him. He had to know I needed time. Time that was basically non existent. "You don't even really know me."

"We changed together Peat... I know you." He said it like he was 100 percent sure. No question that I was the one for him.

"You may think you do but really we haven't said much to each other." I argued. He really hadn't asked me anything about myself.

"Those things will come in time. I know every bloody thing I learn is only going to make me like you more." He let go of the lead with one hand and wrapped it around my waist. Leaning into my ear he whispered, "I can hear your heart when you are this close to me. I feel it beat faster each time we touch."

I sighed, he could hear my damn heart! I couldn't fight with that. I knew I could hear his but I hadn't even been listening. Wolfy senses.

"I do like you." I whispered back, leaning my head back to look up at him. "I just think we need to take it slow. No talk of marriage yet."

He didn't answer but I heard him grunt. He was most likely upset about it but I knew he would get over it. I wasn't promising my life to anyone this early! No freakin way.

* * *

The weeks flew by. I still was unable to activate the spell that brought me here. Rebekah had been coming to see me every few days now with Elijah or Kol. It had been three whole weeks since I had seen Klaus. He wrote to me a few times but I didn't see his face.

Today Rebekah was over to sit with me for the hundredth time to try to send me back. Still unable to get it right.

"You have tried enough times already Peat. I think it best if you stop trying to leave and just embrace your new life here." She smiled sadly. "Come with me tonight and stay with us again. Papa has invited you."

"I won't give up yet. I know I can do this I just need to keep trying. Besides, I don't think it a great choice to stay with you... Your brother has been away from me for weeks. I do not think he wishes to see me." I told her. I didn't want to annoy anyone. If he was done with this or upset then it only made it easier for me to leave.

"He is not doing it to you on purpose. Didn't he say in the letters that father has not been allowing him to leave the house?" She asked me. "He didn't even know Klaus was sending you letters or he would have been upset."

I had no idea he had been sneaking them to me. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I looked over to Helena who had been sitting in on our talk.

"What are you looking at me for child? You can go I would not stop you." She smiled as she puffed on her pipe. Truly and Fredrick had been in the fields all day and she was having a great time breaking the rules.

"Frik! Alright well... I guess so..." I said, caving. I did miss him even if I didn't want to admit it. The longer I was here the more I wanted to stay. I had to decided if it was really time for me to give up and live my life. How long would be acceptable?

"Why is he letting me go now? If Klaus has been told not to come here?" I asked, I wondered what Mikael was planning. I would always wonder.

"Klaus was in trouble for helping Elijah sneak away to see Tatia. Father hates Tatia..." She said quietly.

"You are not telling me everything Bekah." She looked sad and scared. I knew Mikael was cruel and I knew grounding Klaus was a weak punishment and not his style.

"I shouldn't say anything Peat. He told me to tell you that he wishes for you to come." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat while she watched me pack some clothes.

"Tell me or I am staying home." I said crossing my arms over my chest and stalling.

"He hurt him. My father beat him..." She said looking around nervously.

"Why would he wish you to keep that quiet? He beats him often enough. It isn't like I am unaware of that." I went back to packing.

"It was different this time Peat. He almost died." She whispered shame written over her soft features. She thought this was her fault as well.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why have you waited three weeks?" I yelled at her. Rage took over and I could feel it fighting me.

"Look calm down okay? I was doing what he wanted. He didn't want you to worry." She argued.

"I don't give a fuck Bekah! You should have came and gotten me! He could be dead! Then how would I say good bye!" I yelled as everything around us lifted five feet from the floor and floated there for a moment then crashed to the dirt floor. I felt my blood change as the magic took over.

As soon as everything hit the floor I stopped, reining it in. Rebekah looked terrified as she began to get up from the chair. Helena just sat there watching me, waiting for me to apologize.

"Sorry. Oh my gods! I didn't mean to Lena!" I started frantically picking things up and placing them in random spots that I felt where better then the floor. "I haven't been using magic lately and I just... I just lost it."

"Stop! Just stop!" Helena said, getting out of the chair. "Go! Take your bags and go to see that boy. I will take care of this." She said shooing Rebekah and I out the door.

* * *

We rode on towards her house silently. I think I may have made her a little angry with me but I had been to emotional at that point to control it. To say I hadn't been feeling hungry lately and lazy with my magic would be a lie.

The hunger pangs that I felt were unbearable at times and I would find myself stuffing my face with things in the hopes that it was sate me.

"I am sorry. I do not know why I did that. I was just so angry in that moment." I said to her.

"It is alright Peat. I just wasn't expecting it. You say that you cannot be with my brother but I see you feel something for him. I just hope always that you will stay. That you would change your mind." She sighed as we rode on.

"I do care for Klaus. I... I think that maybe I will stop looking for a way back. I might have been wrong about being able to." I tried to make it better. I wanted our friendship. I wanted her brother. I wanted to see the face of their small brother who I adored.

"But you said you could not give up? You said that you were changing history." She reminded me.

"I know I said those things. But I have done everything right. If the magic doesn't work then I cannot change that." I shrugged, smiling as I turned to watch her reaction.

"So you are staying? You aren't going to try to leave us anymore!" She shrieked at me. "You can marry Nik now and be my sister!"

"I never said I was marrying anyone Rebekah! In my time we wait a long time for that kind of commitment. And we usually aren't so young!" I scolded her trying not to laugh with her.

"Yes but you are in our time now! You must follow our ways to fit in!" She was still shrieking happily. "I am so happy!"

* * *

We got to her house right before dark. Kol had greeted us at the gates and walked my horse to the stables. Elijah welcomed in the door and took my bags.

"PEATIE! You have no idea how long I have been waiting to see you! It felt like forEVER." Henrik said as he threw his arms around my waist. Every time I saw him he had grown just a little.

"Yes well here I am. As always." I grinned. "I hope you have been practicing your sparing? I would enjoy a roll in the dirt." I messed up his hair as I usually did.

"My brothers make me practice." He sighed as Klaus walked in. I could still see minor proof of bruising on his chin and above one eye but over all he was looking healthy.

His eyes met mine and immediately he knew that I knew. Henrik took the hint we gave as he tromped off down the hall leaving Klaus and I alone.

I walked to him and took his head in my hands, turning it this way and that, inspecting him. His eyes had grown soft as he watched me. I wanted to murder his father!

"I am fine love. No need to worry." He said taking my hands in his own. "The wolf heals me quickly." He whispered to me as he kissed my cheek.

"I know I just wish I had known sooner. I don't know what I would have done to your father if he had killed you." I told him, nuzzling into his hands.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, shifting my hair from my shoulder he placed a soft kiss there.

"I am fine. Everything is fine." He assured me. "I am glad that you came to visit us."

"Yes well it isn't like Rebekah gave me much choice." I grinned. "Also I may or may not have smashed a bunch of stuff before we left.."

"Ah. Well then you may hide out here as long as you wish."

* * *

**TO BE CONT**


	15. Chapter 15

**Read. Review! Follow. Hope you all enjoy this one. I keep hoping that I can transition you all back to future Peat! This story delves into their past but I want it to be more about their future.**

**Chapter 15:**

"I am not hiding Klaus! I am just sort of waiting until Helena calms down a bit." I elbowed him. I could hear his laughter from behind me as I trekked up the stairs to find Bekah.

"My brother means well." She smiled. I loved it, having these people to keep me company. The only familiar faces amongst all the unfamiliar. If you had asked me before if I would enjoy it I would have said no.

"Your brother means to embarrass me. I fear he enjoys me with a red face!" I said, loud enough that he could probably hear it.

"He likes the effect he has on you. But that is a good thing... Always." She sat with me in the room I used when I cam e to visit as we talked most of the night away.

* * *

"Henrik! You little rat get back here with my shoes!" I yelled at the boy. He really hadn't wanted me to go for a walk with his brother but instead wanted me to play with him.

"No way! I won't give them back until you agree!" He cried out from below the balcony. He stood in the circle where there was usually training.

"I have made promises to your brother! Do you wish to upset him to?" I tried to coax him back inside. "Maybe I could get Kol in on this to?"

"I do not care. I am sure I could out run them." He stuck his tongue out as he ran for the woods. I saw him just as he slipped between the dense foliage.

"Dammit. Bloody hell. Now I'll have to chase after him!" I mumbled as I changed into a clean dress. I loved this kid so much but after a few days in their house I was sure I could strangle him.

"I AM GOING TO CHASE HENRIK!" I yelled out as I closed the door to their house, heading down the path to the woods.

"Henrik!" I called out as I slipped into the woods, bare foot. "Henrik get out here!" I called again.

After about ten minutes of useless wandering I decided to use my magic, locating the boy near a small river ten minutes ahead of us. I ran down the small hill and through some bushes towards him.

He stood in the water bare feet, arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at me playfully. He had been waiting for me here.

"Henrik! What the hell are you doing! I have no damn shoes and here I am chasing you!" I hollered as I stomped towards my shoes by the bank.

"My brother and sister hog you. I just wanted a little time to see you to!" He whined as he came out of the river and sat with me on a log. "I just miss you when you go home."

This boy could break any girls heart. I had clearly been ignoring the attention he so clearly required of me as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Does your family allow you out in these woods alone often?"

"No. I am not allowed out here without one of my brothers." He sighed. "They think I cannot take care of myself... But I am a man!"

"It may not be for the reasons you imagine. There are things that could hurt any of us out here Henrik. You must promise to always bring one of us with you. What if I did not find you?"

"You did though. I am fine." He shrugged as he started skipping rocks into the cold river. "I know of the wolves. Father talks of them often enough. But I do not fear them." He said.

"You should fear them. You need to be careful." I urged him. As I finished lacing my boots back up I took his hand. "Come now, We must go back before they send a search party after us."

"Fine... But you need to promise me you will play with me before you leave!" He said, huffing as he removed himself from the log.

"Of course I promise! I love spending time with you. For now I made a promise to your brother that I intend to keep." Klaus must be waiting for me...

* * *

"Peat. Henrik. Where were you two?" Klaus asked raising a brow at his small brother.

"I ran off... Please don't tell father Nik..." Henrik asked him, pleading. "I just wanted her to play with me."

"I would not tell father unless you made it a habit. Do not do it again." Klaus said sternly as he ran his hands through his small brothers hair, sending him off into the house.

"Sorry I am late. I saw him run off with my shoes into the woods and I sort of just acted." I kissed his cheek lightly and took his hand in mine.

"Of all of us here you are the most likely to protect him. I just wish he would listen once and a while." He embraced me as we walked the path back into the woods.

"Children are like that. You just have to let it go for now. Be with me here and speak of him later." I leaned my head on him as we strolled down a path.

"I would be with you always If I could." He whispered into my hair. "Around you I feel normal."

"Everyone strives for normalcy even where I come from. I say screw normalcy! Be who you are Klaus... Mikael can go fuck himself." I said angrily. I knew his father would say and do things to him often to make him feel useless or unwanted. I wanted to make his father feel that way to.

"Perhaps what I meant was that You help me escape. Everything is better with you." He told me, "Are you going to stay here until the full moon?" He asked me, knowing it was only a few days away.

"I was hoping to." I said shyly. I had never felt the intense need for someone before. The closer we got to the full moon the more I wanted Klaus. This also allowed to me feel okay about my choice with Logan. Obviously it was not in the cards for us.

"I want you to. There was something I wanted to ask you... About last time." He said stopping me along the path. "Normally when I change it is agonizing. I feel everything happening to me all at once. But with you... I felt different." He looked worried as he waited for me to say something.

"And you were wondering If it felt that way for me?" He had been right. I changed the last time with far less pain then usual.

"I wanted to know that yes. But also I know very little about our kind... I just wondered what it could mean for us?"

"Well to answer your question... Yes. I mean I felt far less pain. But I don't really know enough about that to say what it could mean." I had never talked about this stuff with Logan. Only what I needed to know in that moment.

"I wish to always be with you during a moon." He said to me, tucking a small piece of my hair behind my ear. "The pull I feel to you is intense I find myself trying to fight it. Here you are so close to me and I just want to make you mine."

I knew what he meant. His wolf wanted to claim me. I hadn't thought about it until this second but that could be why the pain was less. Maybe our wolves yearned for each other. Maybe giving mine what she wanted would allow her to go easier on me.

"Nik..." I said as his lips mashed into my own. I slipped one hand into his hair, pulling him closer to me with my other hand. Heat took over my body as I fought to control the feelings taking over. I pulled back a bit to look into his eyes as I rested my head against his.

His hand came up to my cheek, stroking me as he pulled me back into his lips. His hand slid down to my waist pulling my tightly against him. I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stand here in his arms forever as he pressed his hardness against my thigh.

"Nik we have to stop this." I said, trying to pull away from him. His hands locked around my waist holding me there. "Klaus." I tried to snap him out of it.

"I know. I just wanted to see you like this a little longer." He trailed his fingers over my swollen lips and through my hair. "You are the most beautiful woman I have even seen."

"It seems to be becoming an issue for us I fear." I giggled as I moved back to his side, pulling him back towards the house. Our walk would now be cut short. If we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves then we shouldn't be alone together for to long.

* * *

I had spent the rest of the week in the house with Rebekah and Henrik. I hadn't been alone with Klaus since the day in the woods and I was trying to hard to stick to it. I wanted to run out there and let him ravish me in the dirt but I knew the customs here were different. On top of all that I was still a virgin and I wasn't really wanting to loose it to someone I didn't know well enough.

Tonight I would be unable to avoid being alone with my wolf as it would be a full moon. His family packed their belongings as we did ours as well. Klaus had told Mikael and Esther that he would take me home to my family's caves and spend the night there with us. That way his father would not be suspicious of him or I.

"We are leaving shortly Bekah. Promise me you will both be safe in those caves?" I asked her. I was finally clued into where they were located. They were in the woods beyond the property were Henrik and I were only days before.

"They are safe and we will be okay. I promise. You two make sure to stay together out there. Klaus has told me stories of other wolves running out there."

"Yes he did say that to me. We will be fine Bekah." I touched her cheek and pulled her into a hug. Something about today felt different and I just needed to hold her once before I went into those woods.

"You and my brother should go soon before you are to late." Kol said walking into the room behind us. "I fear you would not make the caves if you did not leave soon."

"Kol... Yes I am just going now." I turned towards him and smiled sadly. I hated lying to him and the others but it was necessary for all of our survival.

"Well then go! No use standing around here." He grinned at me as I ran from the room.

* * *

"Have they left?" I whispered to Klaus as he hid in the bushes beyond the caves. We had left so early we had to hide so we would not be seen by his family.

"I have not seen them arrive yet. I do not know what holds them back." He told me as he looked worriedly towards the caves.

"If they do not come soon..."

"I know I know. But I cannot control it as you can. I would shift anyways." He moved away from the bush and sat against a small tree. "They must have gone to the caves in town. There can be no other explanation."

"If you are sure then why do we not head further in and get ready." I asked him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Yes I think that would be best." He took my hand as he stood us both up. "Let us go then."

I followed Klaus deeper into the woods trusting that he knew the way. He had changed here every full moon since he was old enough. He would know better then anyone where we would end up.

We came to the river as he dropped our fake bags down. "This is it. We do it here."

"Alright." I said as I watched him remove his shirt, dropping it to the ground. He stood in all his magnificent glory and looked at me. I could see the heat in his eyes as he fought to control it. I knew he wanted me.

Instead of removing my own clothes I went to him. I kissed him lightly as I looked him in the eyes.

"I will see you soon." I whispered along his lips as I took in his scent one more time before the moon took over.

"Yes love. Soon." He whispered back. He watched me move away and remove my own outfit, dropping it into the dirt roughly.

This time we both fell to the earth together, our bodies moving in unison. The pain far less then it ever had been as our wolves escaped us.

* * *

The mud was squishy under my paws as I trudged through the forest behind Klaus's wolf. He had been sniffing something out for while and I was just tagging along.

We had been wolves for about an our when we came upon the caves his family stayed in. As I looked around me I saw Klaus had gone off in another direction but I had stayed. I felt like I smelled something familiar near the caves as I wandered around them lazily.

I heard it before I saw it. Henrik's screams of terror flew through the air as I perked up. HENRIK! I ran towards the sounds of growling and screaming. finding the small boy cowering before a pack of were's.

I growled and circled around them slowly as a few turned to me ready to pounce. I heard Klaus behind me as he joined in to save his small brother from being eaten alive.

"HELP PLEASE SOMEONE!" The boy cried as he turned in slow circles trying to find a way to escape. I didn't think about it any longer as I snuck through the circle towards the child, standing in front of him and growling.

'Please please please be safe. Please please..' I chanted as I kept eye contact with the two that I knew were in charge. I knew I would give my life for this boy in an instant and I wasn't going to let them hurt him.

I watched as one wolf jumped on Klaus and started fighting with him, the others joining in the attack. 'No no no no..." I couldn't leave Henrik alone.

As I stood there wishing for this child's protection I felt my body give in as my wolf contracted in the dirt. My body shifting back to its normal self. The moon was still up and bright in the sky above us as I felt my skin fight the change back to human.

I opened my eyes to Henrik's screaming, I was naked and bleeding as we were surrounded once again by wolves.

"PEAT! PEAT WAKE UP!" He sobbed as he pulled at my skin roughly. "PLEASE PEAT!"

"S'okay... S'okay I am here Rik. It's alright." I said as I shakily stood and pulled him into my arms to protect him. I was butt naked and dizzy as hell but I would protect him.

"Peat!" He cried into my arm as I flung my other hand out, throwing the one wolf still fighting Klaus, into a tree. I heard the wolf whimper and fall unconscious.

The other wolves became angry as they moved towards us from all directions. I was shaking and trying to keep my balance as I pressed my eyes shut and tried to use magic to keep us safe.

"Please please please keep us safe." I whispered as I tried to dig all the energy I still had out of me and put it into my spell.

Wind came from no where as it swirled around the boy and I. The wolves slowly disappearing, replaces with trees I didn't know. The boy fell to the ground along with me as the sun shone down upon us.

He cried loudly over me as I blacked out.

* * *

"Peat please wake up." I felt a nudge or two as I drifted in and out of consciousness. My eyes fluttered a bit as I struggled to open them.

"Peat! Peat come on... I want to go home..." He cried again as he sat over me.

"Rik?" I croaked as I opened my eyes.

"PEAT! Oh Peat! I thought you were dead!" He said as he helped me to sit up. First thing I saw was my naked form cut and bruised.

"I am fine Henrik. What happened?" I asked him unsure of what had come to be after I passed out.

"You did magic! They were going to kill us and you took us somewhere." He said quickly. "You have been asleep for hours!"

"Where is Nik?" I asked him, as if he knew his brother was a wolf.

"I do not know. I thought he was with you when you to left together." He said confused. "I am sure they are searching for us by now."

I nodded to him as he helped me from the ground. I had nothing to cover me as we walked through the forest.

We must have been walking for hours as I heard the sound of cars. CARS! I brought us home?

"Shit. Shit shit. Shit shit shit." I kept repeating as I pulled Rik closer to the road I could hear.

"What is it Peat? Where are we?" He asked me, watching as my eyes bounced around the woods.

"My home. We are where I come from." I told him seeing the shock take over the small boy. "I think we are anyway."

* * *

We found the road half an hour later as I told him to wait in the woods. I dragged myself onto the busy road as I waited for a car to pull over.

The first one that stopped I glamored the driver into walking back to wherever she had come from, taking some of her clothes while I was at it. All I had managed to take from here was a small pink dress and a pear of sneakers but it was enough to cover me so I wasn't complaining.

I called out to Henrik as I waited for him in the small car. He came out of the woods and towards me slowly. I know he had never seen a car before but I didn't have much time to discuss it with him.

"Get in we have to go." I said as I watched him check the car out. "It won't hurt you Rik." I told him.

He climbed in next to me as we drove down the road trying to figure out where we were.

"What is this Peat? Where are we?" He asked me nervously.

"This is a car. It is much faster then a horse. We use it to get wherever we need to go... And to answer the other question... It is more like when are we." I said hoping he would understand.

"What do you mean Peat?" He asked scared of my answer.

"I am not from your time Rik. I traveled into the past a few months ago." I felt so odd telling this to a small kid. But I figured what the hell.

"What are you talking about! Just take me home Peatie." He said worriedly.

"Rik. I can't take you home. It took me a million tries to get here. I cannot go back there." I told him as I watched the signs fly by us. It seemed we were somewhere near Mystic Falls. This was good because it meant I could find Caroline and Tyler for help.

"I don't want to be here Peat! I want to go back!" He yelled at me angrily.

"I know you do and I am sorry but if it weren't for my magic we would both be dead. We should just... We should be thankful that we ended up here." It hit me then that I had left Klaus behind. He must think we were dead or worse.

I could hear Henrik crying against the window and I was going to let him. It was hard and would only become harder along the way. But I would not attempt to go back there knowing I wouldn't be able to get home again. No freaking way.

* * *

We pulled into town a little before dark as I drove us towards Caroline's house. I knew that Jeremy was most likely working that night and I didn't want to bother him.

Henrik followed me up to the large Forbe's house still sobbing to himself as he took in everything that had changed. Which was pretty much everything at this point.

"PEATRIE!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around me. "Where have you been?" Her tone changed as she pulled us both inside. "Elena called me hundreds of times looking for you!"

"Really? How long was I gone then?" I asked motioning for the boy to go sit on the couch.

"You don't even know? What the heck happened to you!" Her eyes trailed over me and the horrible pink dress I was wearing. "And what the hell is that!" She cried as she pulled on the fabric.

"I had to commandeer a car and this... Thing." I ran my hand over it. "I could use a better outfit if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course go on up there and get something from my closet. But do not think you can escape telling me everything!" She said, scolding me.

"Okay thank you. But please just... Do not call Elena or anyone and tell them I am here yet okay? Please." I begged her. I needed a plan before deciding what to do with Henrik. I had to figure out how long I was gone and what the hell I was going to tell Klaus.

"Okay. Just hurry up." She said, shooing me up the stairs.

* * *

Finally I could wear jeans again. I pulled on a black pair of Care's jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I was comfortable again! I never thought I would ever even see jeans again let alone wear them! I even snagged a pair of her grey flats as I swung myself down the stairs to finish our talk.

"Glad you found something that screamed peat." She drawled as she rolled her eyes. "Always wearing black."

"Yeah yeah I know. Tell me how long I was gone for." I said trying to ignore the comments.

"How do you not know?" She asked me curiously.

"Where I was it was about two months. I just wanted to make sure it was the same here." I told her. Her eyes drifting to the boy who was now listening to us.

"Where were you?" She asked me. I knew she had seen his outfit.

"I did a spell that went wrong. I ended up in the past. I don't want to say much more then that I just need to figure this all out first." I wasn't ready to say anything of Klaus. I knew he had killed her boyfriends mother and it was a touchy subject. Hell he even killed Jenna!

"You were in the past? For two months?" She said trying to figure out if I was screwing with her. "Honestly Peat it had been a year!"

She clearly did not believe me...

"I am not lying to you Care! I cannot control certain aspects of my powers you know that." I was getting upset now. A whole year?

"There are people looking for you. If you were where you say then I would assume you were unaware." She asked me, her eyes once again going to the small boy on her couch.

"I figured but I wasn't sure." I pulled her out of the living room where the boy was. "Look I need to know how mad they are."

He huffed, swatting my hand away from her.

"They are pissed. They are scared. A few of them are beyond angry." She said to me. "Klaus came back to town looking for you. Stirring up shit with Tyler. You know how happy we were when he left!"

"So he was mad? Shit shit shit. What am I going to do?" I said, sitting down on a stool in her kitchen. "He is going to try to kill me isn't he?" I asked her. "Is Elena safe? Stefan? Logan?" I asked all at once.

"Yes... Logan is still working with Klaus. Mostly to find where you went. Elena and Stefan are still in New Orleans. Far as I know everything is fine with them." She shrugged.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked her, my eyes shifting around the room hoping to find some food.

"Rebekah is still here. In Mystic Falls looking for you."

"What? Since when?" I asked her hurriedly.

"I don't know since you disappeared I guess. She has been staying in Klaus's house for almost the whole year." Care said as she threw a banana at me. She could see me eying them as we talked.

"Sorry I just.. Haven't eaten in a while. The magic I used made me super hungry." I shoved it into my mouth forgetting to chew.

I had to figure out if going to Bekah would be my best option. Maybe I could leave the boy with Jeremy while I saw her. I was still unsure if the future had been altered at all by my little excursion.

"Look Care. I need you to take Rik to Jeremy's later. Tell him that I am responsible for him. To keep him safe." I told her. "He cannot be seen by anyone!"

"Okay but why not? What aren't you telling me Peatrie!"

"I will tell you everything soon. I just need to suss out where I stand with the Originals first okay? Just please?" I begged her.

"Okay okay fine! Just please promise me you will not leave again without telling anyone?" She asked me.

"Of course I swear it. Just also please do not call my sister or anyone else yet. Just Jeremy okay?" She nodded at me as I grabbed another banana. "I need to go to Jeremy's while he is at work to get some of my things. Tell him I will see him in a few days okay?"

"Of course. Of course I will." She hugged me to herself as I shoved the other piece of fruit down my throat. God she smelled really good.

* * *

I took off leaving Henrik with Caroline. I had to explain to him that I would be making sure we were safe. That it was important in order for me to get him back to his family. What I hadn't explained was that it would not be in the past.


	16. Chapter 16

**Atlafan1286: My OC is very new to her magic. Since the only way she has learned to use it was on her own she doesn't really know what she is doing. Mostly everything she does do with it is intermingled with her emotions at that specific moment. I will also let it slip that her magic is not the usual witchy kind it is something new and special. I am also playing with a character who is a mix of different supernatural species so nothing with her is normal. We will never truly know why she was sent back but we can always assume it had to do with what she really wanted. She met Klaus and got a good idea of why he may be the way he is today. Loosing the person you love and a family member, along with a hard upbringing seem to contribute to that. I hope this helps!**

**Sorry I have been absent a few days. That will happen. I am very busy busy! **

**A thanks to totalrandum, winxgirl11997, Lady Mikaelson, jjaejjae, Atlafan, Castiel Angel Heart, Anissa and everyone else who has reviewed my story! I love it so much when you let me know you need another chapter from me or just down right love this story!**

**Chapter 17:**

I took the spare key out from under the door mat as I unlocked the door to the house I once lived in with my parents and siblings. Now it was just Jeremy on his own. I wondered how often he must think of us, being here together.

I walked up the stairs to my old room. Closing the door behind me I grabbed out a back pack from my closet and started filling it with clothes I had left behind. I was lucky to find a few things of use as I also peeled a few photos from the wall, shoving them into the bag.

I had planned on heading straight to Rebekah to talk. I closed and locked up behind me as I headed for where Care told me Klaus lived. Hopefully I wouldn't run into anyone else while I was on my visit.

* * *

I walked down the long driveway towards the large house, my legs a little shaky with nervousness. I had not idea what she would do when I knocked on that door and even though I may be stronger I still cared what she thought.

I knocked lightly knowing she would hear it if she was home. And I waited, and I panicked, and as always I fiddled.

Rebekah swung the door open finally as I had began talking to myself and pacing back and forth. In seconds she grabbed my arms and pulled me inside, slamming the door behind us.

"Where have you been! Klaus is looking for you." She asked me as she pressed my back into a wall.

"Bekah. I... I don't know what happened." I sputtered, forgetting everything I had planned on telling her. "I..."

Rebekah let go of my arms as she cried out in pain, "What is happening?" Her knees hit the floor as she grabbed her face in her hands and screamed. "PEAT STOP PLEASE!"

I stumbled back towards the door as I watched her cry in a puddle on the floor. I tried to stop it but I had no idea that I was even doing it in the first place.

"Bekah I'm not doing anything! Shit shit shit." I reached down and pulled her into my arms, trying to calm her. "Bekah what do I do?" I asked her as I tried to figure out a way to help her.

"Kindly step away from my sister witch." Elijah said as he whooshed past me, picking up his sister swiftly.

"I am sorry! I don't know what happened!" I backed up towards the door preparing to run. I knew I could take him but I didn't want to piss them off more then this already seemed to.

"Tell me what happened." He asked me as he lay his sister on the couch, her hands still covering her face. She wasn't screaming anymore but she seemed to still be in pain.

"I knocked on the door. She answered it... She...Sh...She was mad at me, she grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the wall... Then she started screaming." She dropped me on my ass to but I didn't need to mention that right now. Not the best moment to whine.

"Make it stop." He demanded. I could see anger in his face as he struggled not to attack me. "I will kill you if you do not." He said simply, like it wasn't that big a deal. Which I guess to them it wasn't. They didn't remember me as anything more then a means to and end.

"I tried! I honestly didn't do this Elijah I swear it." Before I could finish my sentence I was against the wall again, this time he held me by my outfit, making sure not to touch me directly.

"You will make this stop or I will rip out your heart and drain you." His face stayed emotionless as he glared at me. "You may think my brother is bad but I assure you I can cause as much damage."

"ELIJAH! Drop Peatrie! I am fine." Rebekah spoke up from behind him as she walked towards her brother.

He continued to hold me against the wall as if trying to decided whether or not to listen to her.

"She harmed you. I will not stand for people who intend you harm." Elijah said, looking over his shoulder.

"She didn't mean to Elijah. I was angry and I acted without thinking... We should hear her out." Rebekah put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He released me calmly still as my feet hit the floor.

I straightened out my collar and fixed my shirt. I seemed to always have to fix my outfits around this damn family.

"I don't know what happened Bekah. I am sorry." I said to her as I waited for her to tell me what I was supposed to do next.

"I know that Peat. I meant for you to tell us where you have been all this time. I was with you in my room and then you were just gone." She said, leading me into the living room. I sat on the couch and got ready to lie.

"I wasn't gone for a year... But when I got back here I was told it had been. I just don't understand what happened. I was with you doing the spell and then BAM... I was gone." I clapped my hands loudly when I said Bam causing her to jump a bit.

"Tell Elijah where you were." She said, as if she knew.

"I... I don't know if I shou-"

"I saw it all Peatrie. I know but Elijah doesn't So tell him." She said cutting me off. No more bullshit.

"I- I was sent back... It was not my intention to do it though I swear! Bekah told me to look into her memories and I tried. I haven't done that spell before and it was all new to me." I babbled.

"Enough! Honestly Peat common." She sighed boredly, "Peat was sent back in time to before we were turned. She was courting Nik and then she disappeared one night. We never found her body." Rebekah said to her brother.

"Rebekah, sister... This cannot be. I have never heard of any witch being able to do this." And he should know, his ties to the witches in New Orleans was strong. He had many on his side.

"She did it." Rebekah shrugged. "She told us when we met her that she was strong but how many witches have told us that? Pretty much every single one. It becomes hard to believe. But brother, this is real." She smiled to me kindly. She remembered our friendship?

"It cannot be.." He looked at me. I sat there awkwardly trying to not laugh. No one believed me it seemed.

"I tried to tell Klaus. He doesn't listen well. He thought I was helping because I was afraid of him but honestly I... I didn't really want to say no I guess. Also constantly having to watch over my family would get annoying. I was cooped up for four damn years alone... Besides Logan. I need to have a little freedom for a while.

"Does Niklaus know about this?" He asked Rebekah, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope. I am sure he would be here by now if he did... He was really upset when you were just gone. He thought I was plotting against him and using you to do it." She told me, "So I came here figuring that if you came back anywhere that it would be here. We haven't spoken to each other since he came here looking for you."

"Oh... Are you going to tell him I am here?" I asked her. I dreaded the idea of him remembering what happened with us in his past. All the horrible things he has done hadn't been erased. He killed Jenna.

"I hadn't decided until I touched you. I am sure you are aware that you transferred memories to me?" She asked me. Of course I wasn't! I had no idea what was going on.

"Well I do now... I am so sorry about all this. I never meant to take it so far." I said sadly shaking my head. I had pried into their private lives. Although I had certainly meant to pry at first, I hadn't meant for it to be as intrusive as it ended up being.

"Obviously you couldn't control it Peatrie. I am not mad at you." She looked at Elijah.

"Yes I am sure it was an accident beyond anyone's control." He said sarcastically eying his sister. He knew it had been her idea to get Klaus and I together. Not happening!

"Yes well to late to change it now... Speaking of which I need to head back to Caroline's... I left someone there who belongs to you." I said unsure of how they would take the news of Henrik being alive.

"Someone? Why would you have someone belonging to us?" Rebekah asked me.

"What do you remember of the night I went away?" I asked curiously.

"You and Nik went off to change. He came back the next day beaten and bloody. He told our family that he had gotten into a fight. Later that day he told me the truth. You saved him and tried to save Henrik but when he woke up you were both gone..." She trailed off as if realizing what I was telling her.

"Henrik went missing that night I remember that... But not her." Elijah added still eying me cautiously.

"Brother... I think she has Henrik." Rebekah whispered, still in shock that he may be alive.

"That is not possible..." He began as I stood up.

"I never thought I would make it home... But when I tried to save Henrik I shifted back. I was so exhausted... I... I wasn't supposed to have been able to do that.. But I couldn't let him die... We were surrounded and Klaus and I couldn't fight them all.." I fought to find the words, "I had to protect him. It was all I could think of when it just happened..."

"You have him? Here?" Elijah asked me his eyes wide with shock and happiness. "Take me to him!" He grabbed my arm to lead me out of the house when the searing pain hit him, causing him to fall before me.

"Well at least we know what is going on this time." I said trying to break the ice. "Honestly Bekah if I hadn't brought him back here we would have died."

"I do not question for one second why you did it. You saved him." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around me. Elijah refrained from screaming but held his head tightly as the memories filled him.

"I... I should call Care..." I said as I strolled from the room and into the kitchen. I called Caroline specifically to make sure that it was okay to bring the originals into her house. They had caused her and Tyler to much pain for me to just show up with them in tow.

"Caroline said she would bring Henrik here to us. We don't have to head out." I told the now calm Elijah and his sister. "He doesn't know what is going on and I really think that you two need to take it easy okay?"

"What are you even talking about? We wouldn't hurt him." Rebekah said worriedly to me.

"No no I know you wouldn't but he is upset at being brought here. He just wants to go home. Not to mention the fact that he ran off in the middle of the night to see were wolves." I just worried they would scold him.

"Ah yes. I see what you are getting at. I will not mention the wolves to him. I just wish to see my brother." Elijah told us, rubbing his forehead. The memories must hurt for a little while after they are transferred. The more I learned about this the more I will be able to write down in my journal.

I am not a journal person at all.. But I decided recently to become one. If I had magic that couldn't be explained then I should have a grimoire. That way if this ever happened again to someone else they could read my book and know they are not alone. And at least it could give them a few answers.

"I would also ask that when you tell Klaus of this that I am not present... I do not wish to be brought into this more then I have to." I asked Bekah.

"But I am sure that after I tell him of this he would forget about the rest. It isn't like you just fucked off and left us to fight witches on our own." She shrugged. I wasn't sure that was a yes.

"I just do not wish for my memories to pass to him. I think it would be better if I just go back to New Orleans to be with Elena, Damon and Stefan." I left Logan out because I knew he was working with Klaus. That meant I could become re involved and I didn't want that to happen. I knew I had a weakness now towards the original and I couldn't be tempted to reignite that little flame.

"I see. So you are afraid my brother will try to woo you again is that it?" Elijah asked me, smiling.

"We could not know that. The outcome could go either way. He may find it all out and be happy, try to sweep me off my damn feet or he could become angry at me for prying into things that do not concern me. I do not wish to find out."

"Nik can be unpredictable." Rebekah added.

"Yes well.. I do not even know that him finding out and being happy about anything of this would be good. I may have been okay with this a thousand years ago but... He hadn't been a mass murderer/Psycho vampire hybrid back then. He killed Jenna."

"I understand. A thousand years can do crazy things to some of us. Lives do not always have importance as they once did." Elijah told me, "I agree to your terms. Thank you for what you have done for Henrik."

* * *

Care and the boy showed up an hour later. He looked frightened and I wondered if she had told him where he was headed.

"PEAT!" He cried out when he saw me, running into my arms, tears falling into my shirt. Just as the hug began he started punching me. "You left me there! I didn't even know what was happening! How could you!" He cried.

"Shhh... I had to come see some people who you may be interested in knowing.." I told him as I saw the two vampires come running towards us.

"Henrik!" Rebekah said excitedly. The boys head snapped up to look at his sister. "Your alive!" She cried as she opened her arms for the boy.

"Peat?" He questioned me as if the two siblings could be a mirage.

"It's alright Rik they have missed you." I told him as I stepped back from him.

"Henrik..." She said again as the young boy ran into her arms sobbing. "I thought I would never see you again." She cried into him.

"Thank you Peat. You are free to go now." Elijah said as he watched the two crying and holding each other on the floor. Not something most people would expect. Crying original vampires...

"Yes I think that would be best. Thank you for agreeing to help me." I said as I turned to leave. I was going home to be with the people I loved and it wasn't as if I would never see the kid again. They knew where I was."

"Peat! Peatie!" Rik called to me as I started down their driveway. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Rik.. I am so happy that I could bring you back to your family but now it is my turn to find my own. I have to go to New Orleans and be with them." I said, trying to keep a straight face. I couldn't cry I told myself, I had to be strong.

"But... Will I see you? I don't want you to go." Another tear fell from him as he watched me.

"I know Rik. You can visit me anytime you wish. They have my address so you will always know where I am. This isn't going to be forever. Just go be happy with your family." I touched his cheek as I turned to walk down the driveway.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Like I said before I won't be updating every day but I will try to get these chapters up as soon as I can. Yesterday my personal information was stolen and my credit card maxed out online and I have been trying to fix all the damage it caused. But here I am again.**

**Please review. Fav. Follow. Love you guys! P.s: If the immortality stuff isn't bang on I apologize. Just go with it :D  
**

**Chapter 17:**

I cannot say that tears hadn't hit me as I reached the airport. I wiped my eyes as I boarded the plane. I was going home and that should be a happy thing.

My main hope was that the family would call on Klaus, sending him back to Mystic Falls. That could give me the time I needed to see my family and cast some cloaking spells on our property. Hopefully I could speak with a witch or two to assist me in keeping vampires off my property. Excluding of course my friends and family.

I ended up having to glamor a bitch or two just to get on the damn plane. I was tired emotionally and physically. I just wanted a break that lasted at least a month.

* * *

When I arrived I took a taxi home, pulling up in front of my house. I could hear Damon and Elena inside talking as I got out. They were fighting about something but I pushed it aside as I stood and inhaled the air. I was home.

"Shit! Peatrie?" Logan said from behind me, he had exited the small shop next to the house. "Where were you?" He asked as he came towards me.

"Logan?" I asked as I backed away a bit, putting a bit of distance between us. I couldn't be sure Klaus hadn't sent him here.

"Yes? Who else would I be." He said as he raised his eyebrow at me, leaning against the stair rail. "Klaus isn't here Peat."

"Yes well... I heard he had you looking for me so..." I tried to pass him and get up to the front door as he stopped me. Touching my arm he looked me up and down.

"Are you seriously sniffing me right now? Logan you need to back off." I said pulling away from him as I walked up the stairs to my family.

"PEAT?" Elena yelled as she flew into my arms, wrapping her own around me and pulling me close. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was... Unable to contact you guys I am so sorry. I am back now though right? So lets just leave it at that?" I said trying not to say anything around Logan that might get passed to Klaus.

"You couldn't just call?" She asked me crossing her arms over her chest. "Honestly Peat this is becoming a pattern."

She was right about that. I had left years ago and said nothing. Here I was again doing the same crap. Although this time I was unable to control my little vacation.

"Elena I am sorry. Something went wrong with a spell. I can't explain it all right now but I promise to tell you as soon as I can." I said as I motioned at Logan, trying to be subtle.

"Fine. Whatever. Your home at least." She shrugged. "Stefan was really worried though."

"I was worried. Believe when I say there was nothing I could do." She nodded at me as I looked to the stairs that lead to my room. "I am going to go upstairs and lay down. It was a long flight."

They watched me walk up the stairs to my room silently. But I knew they were going to talk about me as soon as I was asleep.

* * *

"So you all just want to let it go? I don't know how much you remember Elena but Klaus tried to rip my heart out." Damon said as he stood by the fire drinking.

"Yes well that happens often enough anyways Damon. I wouldn't put it past him to rip your heart out just because you can be such an ass." I said as I walked into the room.

"Haha. I get it. But you left us here with that crazy hybrid original. You can't just make deals with him and brake them. He doesn't take it well." Damon said.

"Is Logan here?" I asked him. I wasn't trying to change the subject but I needed to know if it was safe or not.

"He left after you went to sleep. Klaus called him." Elena told me, sitting down on the sofa.

"Right okay. Look I did a spell with Bekah that turned bad." I said as I took a seat with my sister. "It sent me somewhere I hadn't planned on going. I couldn't get home."

"You couldn't hop on a plane and get back here? Maybe a phone call?" Damon asked.

"Where I was there was no planes... There was no phones." I twiddled my thumbs as I tried to look anywhere but Damon.

Stefan leaned on the door frame as he listened to us talk.

"I was sent back in time." I hoped they believed me.

"Oh come on! Really? We all know that is not possible." Damon snapped, taking a swig of his drink.

"If it isn't possible then how do you explain me spending time with the originals before they were vampires? I brought back Henrik." I tried to convince them.

"Who is that?" Elena asked me confused.

"He is the reason they are originals." I shrugged. "It's their younger brother." I told her.

"She is telling the truth. At least the part about the boy." Stefan said, finally joining in the talk.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Klaus told me about it. His brother died when he went out looking for wolves. Klaus was hurt so his mother performed the immortality spell to keep her family safe. Hence the originals." He shrugged.

"Yes well then how is he here? And where is he?" Elena asked me.

"Well I left him in Mystic Falls with his family. I was trying to save him. We were surrounded by wolves and I panicked. My magic just sort of took over and there we were. We ended up in some woods outside of town."

"So he isn't dead?" I shook my head.

"No I saved him." I shrugged. "And here I am."

"Here she is." Damon said rolling his eyes. He didn't believe me but it didn't matter. This was my home and I wasn't worried about him. I just wanted to live my life.

"I believe you.. Peat are you back then?" Elena asked me, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I missed you."

"Yep. I would like to stay if that is alright? Honestly I could use some down time."

"Of course you can stay! You own this house to! I can't believe you would think you couldn't stay." She laughed, elbowing me.

"I know I just caused so much crap... I just wanted you guys to drop it honestly. I just want to pretend this didn't happen... I just want to get wasted and dance!" I told them, grinning at Damon. "Even with grumpy pants here."

"Well we can! We should!" Elena jumped up quickly, causing me to fall on my face into the couch. "Bahaha!"

"Humpf! You monster!" I flipped over onto my back. "You did that on purpose!" She grinned at me.

"Paybacks a bitch." She said as she twirled, "I am going to get changed. We are going out tonight!" She flew out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well brother... I guess we are going out tonight." She raised a glass into the air and drank it down. "Women."

"Sounds like fun." Stefan said smiling at me. I hadn't had a chance to talk with him alone yet but I planned on it. I was going to stay away from Klaus and give Stefan a shot.

"I need some fun. I am not kidding when I tell you that I could use this." I pulled myself off the comfyness of the couch as I waved heading back upstairs fora shower and a change of clothes.

* * *

"Thanks for believing in me Len's. I really need to figure this shit out. I can do things that I don't understand fully and I feel like I need help." I pulled a dress over my head as I talked to her.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me. You normally tell me like it is." She shrugged, crossing her legs and flipping through a recent fashion mag.

"Did Klaus bug you guys much?" I said, fishing. I told myself I didn't want to know but I lied.

"Yep. He was here constantly with Logan. They seem to have built a weird relationship that revolves around finding you. He tried to kill us a few times."

"I figured..." I pulled on some boots and pulled my hair back.

"Look it really is okay. He tries to kill us all anyways." She rolled her eyes, "We are not going to focus on him anymore Peatrie. We are focusing on figuring out your shit. We are going to all live happily ever after and no more Klaus."

"You're probably right." I sighed as we exited the room. Time to party and to forget all this.

* * *

The next day I called Elijah hoping he would direct me to a witch who wouldn't try to kill me. He ended up giving me the name of a few in the area. I decided to call one called Sophie.

She met me on the edge of my property around noon to help me cast some spells on it.

"Elijah told me to do whatever you needed me to. You must have done something big for him to call on me." She said, rolling up her sleeves and reaching out to shake my hand.

"Yes well I assume he didn't say why?" I asked her. Elijah had told me to keep Henrik's being alive to myself so I decided to lie.

"Nope. I don't always ask questions." She shrugged. "So what can I do for you?" She asked me.

"Well a few things. Last time I cast a spell I was thrown back in time so I am just trying to be careful. I need to cast some spells to keep vampires out. Wolves etc." I hoped she would agree.

"You what? That isn't possible." She said, walking down the driveway with me. "If you are a witch then why don't I sense it? And even if you are we can't do that. Even if we stole power it wouldn't be enough."

"Yes well life's a bitch." I had no idea how much power I had used but I knew it was hard.

She reached out, taking my hand in her own. Her eyes shifted around as she tried to read me. It was always awkward. Last time a witch touched me she was pretty rough with me. She released me and stepped back shaking her head.

"This isn't possible. You are not possible." She looked so afraid as she stared at me, arms raised.

"I don't get it? Why do people keep saying that shit to me? Do you know how it feels?" I threw my hands to my sides, fed up with it.

"You don't know do you? How is that even possible! Why do these vampires keep doing this to me?" She started pacing the driveway.

"Seriously! What is going on!" I yelled at her.

"You're... You can't not know? Really! I have to tell you?" She asked, her pacing getting faster. "You have to promise you won't punish me if I tell you?" She asked, stopping abruptly and getting close to me as she whispered.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." I didn't know why she looked so afraid.

"You're Fae." She looked over her shoulder and back to me. "As in Faerie. As in little winged creature, shiny white light."

"What? I don't have wings!" This was getting ridiculous. "What are you talking about! I can't be a wolf and Fae can I? This is confusing. What do Faeries even do?" I had so many questions.

"Of course you don't have wings I was just trying to explain it to you. And no not that I know of. I have never heard of a wolf Fae hybrid. Not to mention you are a doppelganger."

"Hybrid? Like Klaus?" Dammit I am like Klaus!

"I guess so. If you say you are wolf as well as doppelganger then yes." She reached out for me again. I backed off quickly not wanting her to look to much more.

"Let me process this first. If I am Fae then how come I can do magic?" I asked her.

"Your magic is Fae magic. It is strong to I can feel it." She sat down on the porch swing as I joined her. "You are rare there haven't been Fae for hundreds of years far as I know."

"Shit. Shit shit." I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "So you can't help me then? You're magic is different then mine?" I was screwed.

"No one can help you. Your going to have to figure it out on your own. And I would keep this on the down low. There are many witches who would try to kill you for your magic."

"Yes well I would like to see them try. I haven't met anyone yet that is stronger then I am." I was not bragging I was telling the truth. I knew I could win.

"Look why don't we get the property spells done and I can go. I have to say I feel pretty anxious being here with you for to long." She didn't want to give me away or she didn't want to get involved. Either way she looked afraid.

"Okay. Spell my shit and go then." I shrugged. If she wanted to go I wasn't going to stop her.

She began, telling me how to help as we circled the property. The last spell we would do would stop all vampires who weren't my family or friends, from entering.

"Alright so I am going to do this last one now and then I am going. I hope everything works out for you." She started chanting as a small yellow light flew up from the salt circle we had made around the property line. "You should be good now. Good luck."

"Shouldn't I be able to get back in?" I asked as I tried to push past the invisible line surrounding my home. Something was stopping me.

"Yes. I did everything you asked. You should be able to go in." She said confused as she tried to figure out why I couldn't get in. "Nothing I did should stop you. Only Vampires and wolves that mean you harm."

"Well clearly you did something!" I said, aggravated with her. "I can't get in!"

"Let me try something." She said as she started chanting again, the yellow line renewing itself as it shot up, meeting in the middle above my house. "try it now." She said watching me carefully.

I walked onto the driveway this time with no issues, smiling. "Seems legit! What did you do?"

"I changed the vampire spell, I added you to it." She watched me still.

"But I am not a vampire? Why would I need to be added to the list?" This was so dumb. The world hated me.

"Maybe there is more about yourself then you realize." She shrugged as she walked off towards her car, waving goodbye as she did.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN TO BE CONT**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please read the lyrics to the song I have used in this chapter they really do explain her feelings as of late. A truly beautiful song by Tool called: The patient. Ideally I would have you all youtube this as you read the words but not all of you can so I will just ask you to try. I do not own this song nor do I own TVD.  
**

**Read. Review. Follow. Fav.**

**Chapter 18:**

I had been up all night wondering what the hell Sophie had been talking about. If what she had been implying were true you would think I would know it by now.

Vampires can not live without blood. I had no strange cra- I was hungry... A lot. All the time in fact after my transition. So much more if I skipped a moon or two. But how was it even possible?

It wasn't possible. It was silly. There was no such hybrid.

Hybrid? Why was I even entertaining any of this shit? That witch was wrong. She doesn't even understand her own damn magic or the spell would have worked the first damn time.

I was definitely calling Elijah about her. Maybe I could try another witch. Maybe I could ignore all of this and just pretend I am normal. In fact I could just do basic spells. Grow some plants, make it rain... Maybe that would be enough.

"Peat!" Elena cried as she burst into the room. "Your laying down again?" She asked me, plopping down next to me. "You have been up here all day since that dumb witch left. What happened? Should we call Bonnie?" She pestered.

"Nothing happened. I am just muddled up inside as usual. Were is everyone?" I tried to change the subject. "The house is so quiet." I stared up at my ceiling pondering the meaning of all this.

"They went out. Logan called them and said he needed help with something." She shrugged. "I am so bored here Peatrie. I need to get out." she whined.

"Then go out." Leave me alone.

"You could come with me. Klaus is in Mystic Falls and we have the whole city to ourselves." She pleaded with me as she ran her hand through my hair. I had been letting it alone lately and it had frizzed out a bit. I had to say I loved it.

"Why must you drag me away from my wallowing? Can't a girl wallow?" I pouted, turning to look at her.

"As your sister I feel like it is my duty to drag you away and make you unbearably happy. Disgustingly happy" She tugged the tuft of hair roughly, causing me to wince.

"Oww shit Lena!" I cried out, pulling away and pretending I was angry.

"Oh whatever Peat. Get up and lets get out there." She pushed me.

"Fine." I forced myself up out of bed and trudged after her. I didn't even bother to change out of the loose white tank top that only came to just bellow my belly button along with my loose black pants. She could live with the outfit if she was dragging me around the city against my will. Taking me to see bands I would love and making me drink wonderful wonderful drinks that made me forget Klaus and Henrik. If I was lucky I could forget the people I killed and the things Sophie told me.

Luck was not something I ever truly experienced until the other day with Henrik. I hoped I would be riding some sort of lucky streak.

* * *

Elena had taken me to a small joint off the highway near our house. It was old and falling down but I could see the life in it. I could see the music it held within it's soul. I loved it.

"This place is interesting." I observed as I stared at it's glowing neon lights, flashing 'Hole'.

"You say that now but you don't know why I really brought you here. You will freak at me I know it." She said as she tugged me through the large mahogany doors.

The place was packed with people. But they weren't people.. I smelled Vampires here. I was surrounded by them as I was pulled towards the bar.

"I don't hate this Lena. This is my kind of place." I told her as I ordered some drinks.

Just as I spoke I heard them announce the next act, "I have the honor of introducing a new act tonight. Please welcome Peatrie Gilbert." Followed by clapping and howls. My head shot up and to Elena who was now trying to avoid my gaze.

"Elena what the hell did you do!" I asked her, knowing full well what she was doing to me. She knew I didn't sing anymore. Not since our parents died. Not since I killed people.

"You need this. It will help I know it." She pushed me towards the stage.

I shuddered as I grabbed the guitar sitting by the edge of the stage as I sat on the stool in front of the vampires. My fingers finding notes to the only song I could relate to in that moment. The notes washing over me as I let them fall.

**A groan of tedium escapes me, Startling the fearful.**  
** Is this a test? It has to be, Otherwise I can't go on.**  
** Draining patience, drain vitality.**  
** This paranoid, paralyzed vampire act's a little old.**

**But I'm still right here  
Giving blood, keeping faith  
And I'm still right here.**

As I looked over everyone I saw him standing at the bar with Elena watching me. I dropped my head back to my music and went on. If he wanted to fight he could bring it after my soul wrenching song.

**Wait it out,**  
** Gonna wait it out,**  
** Be patient**

**If there were no reward to reap,  
No loving embrace to see me through  
This tedious path I've chosen here,  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
Gonna wait it out.**

**If there were no desire to heal  
A damaged and broken man along  
This tedious path I've chosen here  
I certainly would've walked away by now.**

**And I still may ... _[sigh]_ ... I still may.**

**Be patient.  
I must keep reminding myself of this.**

******If there were no desire to heal  
A damaged and broken man along  
This tedious path I've chosen here  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
And I still may.**

**Gonna wait it out. Gonna wait it out.**

I strummed the last few notes of the guitar as my eyes traveled back up to my sister who was now sitting with Elijah and Bekah talking. Klaus disappeared to gods know where. I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't cried or made some sort of childish scene. My body not really registering the family who had witnessed my atrocity.

Although it was a beautiful song I knew that. I destroyed it as I had everything else around me.

I sucked it all back in as I lay the guitar down and headed back to the bar. I had played music in the past but I wouldn't count it. I wouldn't because technically it was before everything that happened and it made me feel better.

"That was incredible Peatrie." Elena said as she handed me a glass. "You should sing more often, your voice is insanely beautiful." She said, making me feel a bit better about it.

"Yes I did enjoy it Peat." Elijah rested his hand lightly on my shoulder in appreciation. "But I should tell you my brother is here looking for you." He eyed the room around us, looking for Klaus.

"He knows about Henrik." Bekah said from beside me as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Where is Rik?" I asked her. Clearly they hadn't brought him to a vampire bar.

"I had him stay with Marcel at the house. He wants to see you, honestly I couldn't get away quick enough with all the whining."

"It has been days. I can't believe you guys are even here already." I said, wondering how I would escape this situation and get back to the saftey of the property.

"I want to explain it all but I won't do it while there is a chance my brother might be eavesdropping." She told me, clearly Klaus was still around here somewhere.

I nodded and smiled, "I am going to hit the ladies room, be right back." I told them as I looked for an alternate route out of this place.

I walked towards the bathrooms and past them towards a small door marked emergency exit, pushing the door open. I was out in a flash and speeding towards home as quickly as my supe speed would take me. I hoped me leaving Elena back there would give me time to get away without Klaus chasing after me.

I missed him lately and I was feeling it more then I realized. In that moment where I was sitting on that stool in front of all those.. Vampires, I couldn't help myself. Then there he was but it wasn't really the Klaus I was missing. It was all to much for me.

For a small moment I even considered running away again. Going someplace I wouldn't be found. Maybe the past again? Not so far back this time. But I had told Elena I wouldn't leave her again so I was stuck with everything weighing me down.

Was I a vampire on top of everything else? Was I a hybrid? What is Fae? Why do I think about Klaus all the time? Why couldn't I just be normal?

I reached the driveway shortly after running as I crossed the threshold towards safety. I threw open the door and plunked down on our sofa, closing my eyes and exhaling a breath of relief.

"You weren't gone long?" Stefan said as he came into the room behind me and sat down. "Elena left a note." He explained, pointing to the kitchen.

"Ah. Yes well she forced me out of the house only to embarrass me in front of about fifty vampires. Then Klaus showed up so I ran." I wiped my forehead and turned my head to him.

"Yes I knew he was coming. He glamored us so we wouldn't mention it. At least you got out of there." He smiled.

"Yeah well excuse me if I'm not feeling that lucky.." I moaned as I relaxed further down into the couch.

"I was worried.. When you left." He said out of the blue, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. In that moment I wondered just how Elena would feel about Stefan doing these small intimate things with me. I knew she chose Damon but she loved Stefan on top of all that.

"I was worried when I left." We laughed together, "I am sorry Stefan, it wasn't my intention to disappear."

I was glad we found the humor in it. I had thought I would never get back and it was scary in those moments but here I was, safe in some sense.

"I am glad you're back..." He said, his smile changing to seriousness, "I will protect you from Klaus, you don't have to be worried about him." He told me.

"I can protect me from Klaus. But honestly Stefan it isn't about me being afraid of him... I just need to avoid him for a while." I shrugged. I didn't need vampires protecting me.

"Well I am here regardless. So is Damon even though he wouldn't admit to it. You are Elena's sister and he feels that obligation but also I think he worried when you were gone."

"Well isn't that nice. Damon having feelings is cute." I giggled, "I will do everything I can to protect you guys. I just feel like I could use a little down time first." I told him.

"I get it. You have had a long few months. We had a long year to. It's alright to take that time." Stefan rubbed my arm comforting me.

"Yes well she could at least try not to leave her sister alone in a bar filled with original vampires and a hybrid!" Elena said as she shot through the door. "You couldn't text me?"

"Klaus was there Len's I am sorry I just had to get out of there." I shot up and pulled her out the door. "We need to talk in private." I told her as she watched me with confusion, still following me towards my studio.

"What is going on Peatrie?" She demanded as the door shut behind her. There were pictures in here I didn't paint? What the hell! Someone had been in my studio. Paints were scattered on the floor and some of my favorite pieces thrown aside.

"What the FUCK!" I said as I picked them up off the floor and stacked them nicely by the door. "Who was in here?"

"Don't change the subject on me Peat! Tell me what is going on?" She asked again, crossing her arms over her chest as usual.

"Shit." I said as I pulled the stool under me, sitting down. "There's some things I didn't tell you... About Klaus." I mumbled.

"Well go on then..." She waited.

"When I went back we sort of... We kind of kissed a few times." I said the words quickly trying to get this over with, "We may have also spent a few full moons together."

"YOU WHAT? WHY? WHAT... I JUST CAN'T EVEN.." Words escaped her as she started towards me. "How could you kiss that.. That monster?" She spat, "HE KILLED JENNA!"

"I know. Fuck Elena I know, I know..." I shook my head unable to find words to make it better. "He was just so different then, I figured maybe I could change it you know? I thought I could save Jenna." A tear fell from my eyes onto the floor.

"Is that why he is stalking us?" She asked me angrily.

"No.. I mean I don't think so. I had to touch Rebekah and Elijah to have them remember and I haven't touched Klaus. I have been avoiding him so that I don't by accident..."

"This is bull shit Peatrie. What are we going to do about this?" She sighed loudly as she started to pace. "We have to tell the others. They need to know we may be in more danger then we thought."

"No! I mean please... Just let me handle it okay? I just need a little time." I pleaded.

"I have a lot of time Peatrie but I have no desire to wait around to be attacked by Klaus... You need to fix this. You need to talk to Elijah or Bekah and fix this!"

"I NEED TIME ELENA! I just found out things about myself that I need to pursue before I run off and cause more problems! I need time!" I demanded this time. I loved my sister but if I had to make her give me time I would do that. It was what was best.

"Do you love him? I need to know before I agree to this shit. You need to tell me the truth Peat." She whispered a few bloody tears falling from her eyes.

"I.." I stopped a moment to replay my time with Nik. "I love him." The words were painful, breaking not only her heart but my own.

"Fix this." Was all she said as she fled the studio, leaving me alone to reflect. He killed a lot of people that meant something to me. He is the reason Caroline and Tyler refuse to come here and be with us. He is the reason Jeremy won't leave Mystic Falls.

* * *

The next morning it rained heavily, beating on the roof of the studio I had spent the night cleaning. I finally decided it was time to face my friends and get back in the house.

I climbed the steps in shame, entering the house quietly. It was still pretty damn early and I was trying to to wake Elena up.

"Shes back." Stefan said calmly as he watched me sneaking through the living room.

"Elena told you guys?" I asked him. He nodded still not showing me any anger. He shrugged.

"I had a feeling when he came here the first time. He looks at you differently then most people." He followed me into the kitchen as I pulled out food to eat.

"So you're going to tell me how horrible I am. How He killed or tried to kill everyone we care about." I asked him sadly.

"No. Do you want me to?" He asked me curiously.

"Of course I don't. Maybe it's what I deserve." I pulled out some cereal and poured myself some, leaning against the counter.

"I have done horrible things Peat. But here I am and you care for me. Damon has done horrible things Hell even Elena and Care have done bad things." He told me.

"I know... I get it I just need some time." He was right. People could change but did I want to change Klaus? What a chore.

"You are not a bad person. Elena over reacted and that's alright, we all just need to figure out how this will fit into our lives." His hand slid onto my own.

I pulled my hand away and backed up a bit..

"Klaus is looking for you for whatever reason. You should figure out what you want to do." He said as he sighed and left me to my cereal.

* * *

**TO BE CONT**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the awesome reviews, I love to hear from you! I have been a bit busy starting a new walking dead fic. If that's your thing go ahead and give it a go! But here I am to add another chapter for you. I should be uploading one every three days or so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19:**

Stephan had been right, I knew that. I thought about it over and over as I had a long shower. We had all done terrible things. I had done horrible awful, dreadful things.

But Klaus had kept doing bad things even, though he realized it was wrong he kept going. I wasn't going to lie to myself and tell myself that he was oblivious to the things he did.

With everything else going on I wondered if spending my time on this was just a waste. Maybe I should stay home for a while? Another prison I couldn't escape. But the property did have other people on it so that could help right?

The loud knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, I pushed the water off my face as I stepped out. "YEAH?" I asked the hardwood.

"You have a couple visitors!" Elena called through the door, her voice annoyed and tired.

I quickly dried off and dried my hair. Pulling it up into a messy bun I threw on a small black wool dress and my usual socks, not bothering with shoes in my own damn house.

My hand touched the railing and slid down along with me as I noticed Bekah standing in the doorway to our living room.

"Bekah." I said as I hugged her to me. "I am glad the spell allowed you in."

"Yes. Klaus was not to impressed." She smiled as she followed me into the room where Elijah and Rik were sitting. The boys eyes lit up as he saw me, jumping to his feet.

"Peat!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my middle. My hadn't touched down on his head as I ruffled his hair. He looked no nice with a hair cut and new clothes!

"Hey Rik!" I said back smiling at him. "Hows it going?" I asked him.

"It's better now that we get to visit you. Elijah kept saying no but Bekah talked him into it!" He pouted at his brother teasing him. Elijah gave the boy a stern look, trying hard not to laugh.

"How did you get him to let you come here?" I asked them as I sat down on the small cozy lazy boy across from them, pulling my leg up under me.

"Nik isn't happy about any of this Peat. He is happy to have Henrik but he doesn't really believe most of our stories. He thinks we made you leave. That you joined us on the dark side or something silly." Rebekah waved her hand around. "Nonsense really. Sometimes I do ponder weather we should dagger him."

"Rebekah. He is our brother." Elijah scolded her as he looked back to me, "Now down to some buisness so I can leave the two of you and make sure our dear brother isn't raising hell." He looked back at me. "You need to speak with Klaus."

"Yes I know.. I will soon.." I said trying to look away from him.

"No. You will speak to him in the next few days. You do not understand the havoc he will cause if you do not comply." He watched me, trying to meet my fighting eyes. "Say you agree so that I can move to our next item on the agenda."

I sighed extra loud, "Fine. But I won't enjoy it." I huffed.

"Good. Next thing I was going to ask is how did your visit with Sophie go?"

"Ermm.. It was interesting." I grit my teeth as I looked to Rebekah, "She said some things." I explained the incident with the witch, telling them every detail.

"The spell didn't work?" Elijah asked me again, I nodded. "That is very peculiar. She knew what she was doing Peat.. Have you done any research?" He asked me.

"Oh come on this is ridiculous Elijah! The witch just got it wrong. I can find a better one for her tomorrow." Rebekah said to her brother. "Someone we can trust."

"No need. What my witch said to you is most likely worth looking into. I will help you." He told me. Simple as that.

"How about a second opinion?" Rebekah asked me.

"She told me to keep it to myself.. Is there a test we could do that would be easier then revealing this to another witch?" I asked them. I may not be so afraid of vampires but witches were different. They could do some damage to us.

"Yes of course. We could do one right now if you want." He stood up from his spot and straightened out his suit. "But it would require you and I to go on a little field trip.

"Okay. What would that entail?" I had to make sure this was necessary. I hadn't planned on leaving the safety of the property for a few days.

"We go out and see if we can't get some blood." He shrugged.

"Um... We have some in the fridge?" I said wondering why he hadn't been able to figure that one out. I lived with vampires for shit sakes.

"Yes well have you ever felt the urge to drink it?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't think so." He said as he saw me shake my head in disgust. "But fresh might do the trick. If you are indeed vampire then maybe this would work?"

"You could have something there." I mumbled as I eyed Henrik. He just sat there listening to us calmly. Not asking me anything or questioning his brother. They must have spoken with him about all this.

"Yes well we can rule out the vampire aspect once we give it a shot. Shall we be away?" He asked me as he held out a hand to me. He had no idea I could be just as quick as him.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"I was thinking the bar. What do you say?" He knew Klaus would be there but I could tell that hadn't been his intention.

"No.. How about the place we went last night?" I asked hoping that I could get in and out of there without making a scene. He nodded and I was off in a flash, leaving Elijah behind in my dust. I smiled as I arrived in the parking lot of the small club. Elijah arriving moments later.

"That certainly is interesting." He said to me as he offered his arm to me. Taking it I followed him into the club.

We had found a booth in the back near the door that led to my great escape the night prior. Elijah and I scanned the room for a worthy donor.

"Ohh what about that one." I pointed to a small girl who was most likely in her early twentys, her red hair cascaded down her back touching her backside. She had large hipster glasses on and a red checkered shirt.

"Yes I think that will do. I will glamor her for us." He went to stand up from the seat but found my hand on his arm.

"I got this one." I sped quickly towards the small red head, leaning into her. This place was a vampire bar and I didn't have to worry about getting caught here.

"Hello." The girl said to me as she made eye contact with me. "Can I help you?" Her eyes traveled my body slowly, clearly seeing something she liked her body straightened out as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Yes actually I could use the help. You can follow me over to my booth over there." I pointed as her gaze followed my finger to Elijah. I took hold of her chin and turned her head back to mine so I could continue the glamor, "You won't make a scene. You will let us conduct our experiment then be on your way. You won't remember it afterwards."

"Pity." She droned as she stood from the stool, walking over to our booth and sitting with Elijah.

"Also interesting." He said as he watched me sit down on her other side. "We will add that to the list of vampire traits shall we?"

"What! No those aren't vampire traits!" I pouted as he glared back at me.

"Yes they are." He shrugged, "Wolves definitely do not have those abilities. Fae don't either.. Doppelgangers do nothing.. It stands to reason your fast speed and glamoring ability is vampiric." He looked back at the small woman next to us.

Clearly he knew a little about Fae. I would have to bring this up after our little test. Maybe it would be useful knowing Elijah in the present. He took the young lady's hand in his and in the privacy of our small booth he bit into her wrist. She just sat there staring off into the club as we went about our experiment.

The blood dropped onto the table as it slid down her wrist from the two punctures. But nothing was happening, and I hadn't felt the need to feed. I giggled a bit realizing I was rhyming like a dummy.

"What is so funny miss Gilbert?" His eyebrow went up as it usually did. "Not working for us is it?"

"Nope not feeling it." I shrugged, bored. This was a bust for sure.

"Hmm.. Well that spoils it." He waved his hand at the girl as she exited our booth, going back to sit on the stool by her drink.

"I told you it wasn't possible. How can I even be A fae and a wolf? That alone is impossible, isn't it?" I spoke of it like I understood it all but really I knew nothing. I made these things up as I went along hoping I was right.

"No Peat it is not impossible. My brother happens to be a very good example of how it most certainly is possible."

"Your brother is a great example of an asshole." I said trying to ignore the fact that he was right, as usual.

"Regardless I have made my point. Now that we know it doesn't extend to vampire we can focus on the things we know."

"Yes I guess you're right. I just hoped you wouldn't be." I sighed, oh well.

"Life would be much easier for us all if we could avoid the things that make it hard." He told me as he stood again offering his arm. "Come. We must head back before someone gives away your location."

I took his hand as I mumbled obscenities to myself. Nothing was going my way. So much for a lucky streak...

* * *

I arrived back home, just in on the safe side of the driveway as I walked through the larges gates. Elijah followed me shortly after, coming to stand next to me.

"We can research Fae together in the coming days." He said walking with me slowly towards the house.

"Thanks.. Why are you helping me still? I told you were would be even once you helped me out with Sophie." I asked confused by his kindness. Even in the past he hadn't payed this much attention to me.

"You're family. Rebekah and I will be here for you." He said, as if the statement was an everyday type thing.

"Oh... Okay, thanks I guess." I didn't press the matter further, I had the help I needed and they had made it known that they were on my side in things. That made me relax a little more. "Look.. If I am being honest I do have another small favor to ask.. Since you are offering."

"Yes yes go ahead and ask.. As long as it isn't you trying to get out of speaking with my brother." He raised his brow and looked over to me.

"No it's about Logan.. I worry that he may be getting a little to close to your brother. People around your Klaus tend to be in danger so I guess what I am asking is... Can you watch out for him? I hate to think I may be loosing him to Klaus." I shuddered as I imagined all the terrible things Klaus had most likely talked him into.

But really I had already lost him after my little one year away. He had been working with the enemy for a whole damn year.

"Logan is his own man Peat. I can only make sure to help when I can."

"That's fine. Thank you Elijah." I nodded as I left him on the door step, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"So you two are all buddy buddy then? Does this mean I have to be nice to her?" Elena asked me, rather rudely as she swept her hair from her face.

"Do I have to answer that? You're a big girl Elena, I shouldn't have to ask you." It wasn't my problem if they didn't get along. I wasn't their parent and I wasn't interested in acting as such.

"Fine. Whatever." She said, stomping out of my room. I finally had a little peace and quiet to think about Klaus. I had promised Elijah I would deal with him in the next few days so I would have to come up with a plan. I needed a story to get me out of this.

I could tell him that I ran off to find a spell to help Henrik for his siblings but it wouldn't make sense. Why now after a thousand years would they up and decide to bring him back?

Maybe I could stretch it and say that they figured it would be worth a shot. Maybe bringing back Henrik would be a way to get the old Klaus back. But if I told him all that he would only try to punish me for it. I could stop him... I could use brute force. Henrik could tell him the truth anyways and ruin my lie. What was the damn point.

I might as well just tell him the truth about where I had gone. I wouldn't even need to give him his memories back if I didn't want to. I had the power to keep him away from me if I really wanted. Maybe the truth would be the best for us all.

Alright so I guess I would tell him the truth, leaving out the memories.

* * *

"Elijah." I said into the phone.

"Peat. What can I do for you? Do you wish to do some research?" He asked me.

"No no.. I mean yes but also I want to figure out a good time to come speak with your brother." I could hear a loud thump as the phone crackled.

"Hello Love. Why don't you come now before I start to get really impatient?" Klaus's voice came next.

"Where is Elijah, Klaus?" I asked, worried he had daggered him once again. Stupid grumpy vampire bull crap.

"Elijah is fine. Do we have an problem here Miss Gilbert, or will I need to prove a point? " I could hear Rebekah in the background calling her brothers name as the sound cut off, leaving me hanging.

Damn vampire, forcing the issue. Maybe I should teach him a lesson on how you treat family. It is certainly a reflection on himself, although I wondered if he really cared?

I had a quick shower and put on one of my nicer dresses, wooly socks and boots. I figured if I was going to go and teach Klaus a lesson I might as well look damn good doing it. I left my hair down this time.

* * *

I made my way to the house unsure of just what my plans were exactly. I knew I was going to have a little fun and hopefully get Klaus off my back, and that was making me feel nervous and a little giddy. My palms were sweaty as I reached for the door, knocking a few times.

The door flew open, Henrik was standing there grinning. His eyes traveled my body slowly as he reached my face.

"Peatrie! Nik told me you were coming." He said, grabbing my hand and tugging me through the door.

I was baffled. I figured that Klaus was going to pull some elaborate show in front of Elijah and Bekah. I certainly wasn't expecting his little brother to be here to witness what he had become. It clicked for me instantly when I saw his smug face, standing by the fireplace. He was wearing that big dumb smug smile like he knew I wouldn't try fighting him while Rik was around.

Fortunately for me I had the benefit of not caring that Henrik saw me doing my thing. I wasn't going to allow Klaus to play me like this.

"Where is Bekah and Elijah?" I asked Henrik as his arm came around me in a familiar hug.

"Around.." He sighed as he took my hint, "You want me to leave the room so you two can kiss don't you?"

"I can assure you your brother's mouth won't come anywhere near me." I messed up his hair and shoved him towards the door.

"But you guys alwa-"

"Go now! We can play after alright?" I shoved him a bit harder, cutting off his words so that I wouldn't have to explain myself.

I could hear him mumbling about me as he stomped out of the room. I loved this damn kid and it sucked that he had to be used by Klaus against me.

"My brother seems confused." Klaus said, still wearing that stupid grin, "You and I need to have a talk." He came at me so fast.

Ducking out of the way as quickly as I could a jumped to the other side of the room, crossing my arms over my chest. He hadn't known I could do that! I totally forgot.

"Surprises surprises!" He said, the smile fading away as he came forward slowly. "Start talking Love before I get antsy."

"If you want to hear I am sorry for ditching our deal then I am okay?" I said, feeling very grown up.

"Yes well that doesn't change the fact that I was daggered and tortured during your little hiatus, now does it?" His feet started moving towards me once again as I stood my ground.

"Very sorry to hear that." I shrugged. Not my problem.

"Then here you are! Back in my little town. You brought back Henrik? Care to tell me what your game is?" He asked me, he was in front of me now and I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Care to explain?" He repeated.

"Not so much. Look I am back now okay? So lets just move on, Yeah?" I tried to move past him without making skin on skin contact but he reached out so fast and gripped my bare arm tightly. His eyes hit mine just as the memories knocked him down.

His hand flew up to his forehead as I sped out of the room and out into the day light. "Shit shit shit." I started scolding myself as I flipped open my phone.

"Peat? What is it?" Rebekah asked through the phone.

"You should get to Nik. He touched me." I told her as I hung it up promptly as I focused on getting back towards the safety of the property.

My phone rang and rang as I slid through the door of my house, trying to ignore Bekah's phone calls.

"Answer that damned thing. I heard you coming from a mile away." Damon said as he watched me place the phone on the coffee table. "Someones persistent."

"Its just Rebekah. It can wait." I shrugged as I leaned against the fire place. "I just need an hour to process. Figure shit out you know?"

"What is there to figure out? Lets sell this damn house a move on." He tipped his glass back, emptying it into his mouth. "We need to get away from these originals already. I can only plan a murder so many times before even I get bored."

"Your planning another murder?" I raised my brow, hadn't he learned his lesson? "You know he can't die right?"

"Yes well I do try." He grinned at me, "Besides New Orleans is starting to bore me."

"Elena likes it. We just bought this damn house Damon." I sighed, "Besides, if we run away we looked like cowards. We aren't cowards."

"I can live with that. I just want to keep Elena safe."

"Elena's a big girl, she doesn't need you to keep her safe anymore Damon." Stephan joined in. Where did he even come from?

"I have to agree. My sister may have needed you at one point but she can handle it. So can I." I shrugged.

"Fine, everyone gang up on me then.. I just want what is best. Besides I know she misses Bonnie and Caroline. Being here we can't really have them over for coffee. And what about Jeremy?" Damon continued on.

"If they want to come here they can. We have room for them and the place is safe from Klaus." Why did we have to be the ones to go running back. As soon as Jeremy finished school he said he would come here..

"Whatever, don't come crying to me when he gets past our security." Damon flashed out of the room, leaving Stephen and I.

"Didn't go well I take it?" He asked me, sitting back on the comfy lazy boy chair.

"He touched me. I tried to get away and I wasn't really on top of my game." I am sure all the memories will just make him more persistent.

"Maybe it would be a good thing Peat. You never know how having those memories can effect him now. Maybe he will try to be a better hybrid." We both tried to hold back our laughter as we smiled to one another.

"Yes well I am not so interested in that anyways. He has done things that are to recent to over look Stephan." Right?

"Ive done things to. Recently. Do you wish to write me off?" He watched me, waiting for me to cave.

"No.. How can you forgive what hes done? Jenna is dead. He tried to kill my brother and he did kill Elena!"

"He did do those things, and I can't condone them. But what if you can change how he is? What if you were the difference between good Klaus and Bad Klaus? Could you live with yourself for it giving it a chance?" He asked me.

"Why are you on his side? I don't get it!" Why couldn't we just talk about something else!

"I am not on his side. I am on your side.. I am just trying to help. You clearly have feelings for the man, whether they existed a thousand years ago or not. I am sure your wolf has bonded with the man so what is there to loose. Ask yourself that."

"Family, friends. I could loose it all." I countered.

"You won't loose us. We aren't going anywhere." He shrugged like it was nothing. How could he be so sure that Klaus wouldn't turn around and murder everyone I cared for. What about Logan?

"You say that but you can't possibly know that." I started pacing the room, "And my wolf hasn't bonded with him. How can you bond with someone without your knowledge, it's ridiculous."

"Well whatever Peat. I could be wrong, but you did tell Elena that you to shifted together a few times. Logan bonded with you pretty fast did he not?" He didn't know what he was talking about. He hadn't even know about wolves until Elena came along.

"Look I get it. Logan got a little attached to me. I can't do anything about that but Klaus and I have not bonded. He doesn't even remember that time we spent together."

"According to you he does. You said he touched you."

"Can this day get any bloody worse! Yes I like him, I miss his company but I just can't Stephan! Elena was so mad with me and she had every right to be!" I yelled at him this time, not hearing my sister come in.

"He killed Jenna. I had a right to be upset." She said, eying Stephan angrily. "And you know that Stephan. Here you are trying to reunite them? She needs to get over him and move on. If we need to move away to do that then I agree with Damon."

"How can you say that? Damon hurt Jeremy to? Damon hurt many people you care about, yet here you are in love with him!" Stephan countered, watching her face change to embarrassment.

"What? Do you hear yourself? You can't compare them!" Elena said.

"Why not? What makes Damon better then Klaus?" Stephan asked her as he stood and held his ground. "You can't answer that because there is no difference. One may be older then the other but it doesn't matter. Damon was just as bad."

"Ugh! Whatever. Do what you want. Clearly my opinion doesn't matter!" She huffed, looking out toward the driveway. Her eyes grew wide instantly as she grew closer to the window. "He is here."

"Yes I know. Damon was just hear giving me a mouthful about how we should move. I don't want to move dammit! I like it here." I said, eying Stephan for back up.

"No not Damon.." She pointed out the window towards the end of our driveway. "Klaus is here." She rolled her eyes as she stepped away from the window. "We are never going to be free of this are we? Maybe Damon and I need to take a little break."

"What do you mean he's here? He can't get in." I said as I flew towards the window to look down our driveway. Sure enough there he was, his hands feeling around the barrier. He must know we could see him.

Rebekah was standing with him, yelling something I wasn't interested in hearing. Most likely it was something about we should go, doesn't want to see you etc.

"He can't get through anyway, so if you want me to ask him to go just say so. But you know I think you should talk to him." Stephan said, standing from the chair and touching my shoulder. "Just say the word."

"It's fine. I will go talk to him." I pressed my head against the cold window for a moment before making my way out towards them. What was I doing?

* * *

**TO BE CONT**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter for you. It is a short one I apologize but I just had to release it to you. I am going to take some lines from the originals and throw it in where I think it fits. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20:**

I pulled on a loose sweater and headed out towards the gates where Klaus and his sister were fighting. I could see Klaus hit the barrier and her grab at him.

"Nik she wants to be left alone, lets just go home!" I could hear her now as i walked towards them. "Please Nik.. Come back to the house. We can talk about this."

"What is there for us to talk about? Go home Rebekah, I have to speak to Peat. Alone." He said as his eyes met mine. He finally saw me coming for the gate. I lingered there waiting for what came next.

"Peat.. I told him but he wouldn't listen. Classic.." She rolled her eyes as she tried to pull at his shirt again.

"It's fine Bekah. I will speak with him, you can go." I told her as I opened the gates, standing just inside the property line. "It'll be fine." I reassured her.

She didn't wait as she flashed away, leaving us alone together. His hand came up again as he smashed the barrier.

"You're a piece of work, Peat. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's door? I thought it would leave a fitting message." He said, his eyes finding mine again.

"You think I wanted this? I was doing what you asked me to! Your sister and I never meant for any of this to happen." I lay my head against the barrier. This was so hard.

"What am I supposed to do now Love? Hm?" He gave me such a tortured look as his forehead met my own, only the light of the barrier between us.

"Nik." I whispered.

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Any time I settled anywhere, my father would hunt me down and... chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once. And in my absence, Marcel has got everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be king.. Then you leave and do this.. What am I meant to do now?" He asked again.

He still hadn't regained control of the city, instead he has been advising his prodigy. I could see how that would damage his ego. But he was saying he needed to punish me somehow. But he couldn't..

"Why must you be King. Why not just be what you are? Why not go somewhere and live a life that doesn't involve torture and deceit?" I asked him.

"I've seen quite a lot in my time Love. The world is a rather awful place. Best to meet it on it's own terms."

"I can't believe that. I won't." I shook my head as I backed away again. "You should go now."

He threw himself against the barrier again, this time bouncing onto the gravel road beneath him.

"Let me in! Just.. Peat.." His voice went soft as he placed his fists against it, staring at me with hope. "Please don't just write me off. At least give me a chance to fix this.."

"What is there to fix? You were pretty clear.. You want to keep being big bad hybrid Klaus. I won't be a part of that.. Its been a thousand years for you, since you saw me last. I think that's plenty of time to move on, don't you?" I asked him, turning and walking back down my driveway. "You killed people I love.. All I want from you is peace."

"PEAT!" He yelled angrily, bashing the magic surrounding the property.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys! SO glad you liked the last chapter. Here is some more for you. Don't forget to review, and follow! The song I used is called Working Class Hero, I used the Marilyn Manson cover of it so check it out.. I do not own the song or TVD.**

**Chapter 21:**

I closed the door, leaning against the hard wood. I had wanted to move beyond the barrier so badly. To hold him again. But I couldn't so it. I couldn't be with a man who didn't want the things I did.

"Didn't go well huh?" Damon asked me. He was coming back down the stairs with a bag in his hand.

"Whats with the bag?" I asked him. I was done with the chit chat about my personal life with him, and my sister.

"Elena and I are going back to Mystic Falls for a while." He said, passing me and heading out the door.

That sure was fast. What the hell? I went up towards her room, knocking on her door. She opened it and went back to packing, throwing shirts into a small backpack.

"Your really just going? Like that?" I asked her, confused.

"Look Peatrie, I just need a bit of time away from Klaus. We will come back when Jeremy's ready to move in." She told me.

"I get it.. I am sorry Elena." I sat on her bed. "It wasn't how I planned my freedom.. After all those years." A tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you Peat, and I want you to be happy. Damon and Stephan have pasts like Klaus, I am starting to get that. If he makes you happy then you should see where that goes. But I can't be here when you do."

"I am so sorry Len.." I said again, not bothering to tell her I had sent him away. Maybe this was something she needed from me. After all I had done to our family myself, I felt I owed her one.

"It's okay. Just figure this out." She said, lifting her bag over her shoulder. "I will call you and Stephan when we get back home." She grabbed my hand lightly, releasing it back down onto the bed as she left me there.

* * *

Stephan and Logan had been gone for a few days, off doing their own stuff as I stayed inside. I was very aware that the full moon came soon and I would be alone. My whole body wanted to run off and seek shelter with Klaus. But I kept telling myself it wouldn't be right.

Tonight I had decided to sing again, with Rebekah and Elijah with me making me feel a little better. Bekah was going to pick me up and hopefully if everything went right we would avoid Klaus with Logan's help.

"So I have good new and bad news.." Bekah told me as I leaned against the front door. She had just exited the car and headed for me.

"Okay.. Bad news first." I said, that way I can have good news make me feel better after.

"Nik is at the club again. But it's alright because I got you a spot in the line up AND he promised to leave you alone." She said quickly, watching my face with hope that I wouldn't try to stay behind.

I sighed loudly, "I guess I should suck it up right? He lives here to and I can't avoid him forever."

"That's right! So lets get this show on the road yeah?" She smiled as I took her hand and walked to the car with her. "You heard from Elena and Damon yet?" She asked me, off topic.

"Yeah, they are home safe and sound.. Apparently Caroline and Tyler are throwing them a welcome back party or something." I told her.

"Well.. I am sure it will be a happy, smiley, fake fest." Rebekah said, smiling and rolling her eyes at me. Caroline was always throwing parties.

"I was just so happy to get them back, then all this stuff happened and I've lost my chance." I had messed up, once again.

"They are your family Peatrie, I doubt you have lost them. Besides, they are vampires. It isn't like they are going anywhere."

"Stephan's going to meet us there. He said he was going to run an errand first." I changed the subject.

"I am just glad there's no more Damon. That guy gets on my nerves." Bekah said, smiling to me.

"He isn't so bad. Just broody." We both laughed.

"Don't even talk about broody boys right now. Nik had been waltzing around town, sleepless and angry at everyone. He killed three people last night, for no reason."

"Doesn't surprise me." I told her, shrugging. To be upset over everyone he killed would take up so much time.

"He looks awful to. I am fairly sure he isn't feeding. His eyes are all dark and sad. It's probably the first time he has had bags under them." She groaned. "Such a pain in my ass."

"He'll feed when he's hungry enough." I wasn't going to feel bad about this... But I was.

"That is what worries me." We pulled into the parking lot of the small vampire bar. It was packed again, as per usual.

"Just.. Maybe if you tell me what you said to him I can help." He asked, turning her head towards me, leaning back in her seat.

"Not much to tell." I told her, giving her a sad smile as I peeled myself from the leather seat. I could hear he sigh as I slammed the door shut. She was just milking me for information due to boredom. I doubted she cared about mine and Klaus's relationship at all.

"Well.. Don't tell my brother you are living alone with Stephan.. I am sure that would not go over well." She said, matching my steps into the club. "He was jealous enough the first time he saw you two together.. And that was before all this shit."

"I highly doubt that." I looked around the club for Elijah, finding him sitting at a table with Klaus. I sighed deeply, knowing we were in for a long night.

"Hey freaks." I said, nodding to the two men sitting at the table. "Great night for whatever the hell this is." I mubled as I crawled into the booth next to Elijah. I squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Good to see you Elijah"

"Likewise Peat." He smiled. Rebekah plopped down into the booth next to Klaus, sighing. "Why are you even here Nik? This is supposed to be a night of fun, no party poopers."

"No tricks tonight dear sister." He gave her that smug smile, but it was different this time. Forced. I could see the things his sister had told me, his eyes looked tired, sad even.

"Yes well. Since when has that promise ever been kept?" She rolled her eyes. "No funny shit tonight."

"She signed me up for this shit again didn't she?" I asked Elijah, watching his expression change, a small wicked grin on his face. "Son of a bitch." I said, my face falling into my hands and I tried to figure a way to get out of it.

"Why else would we come here?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow. "It's not the end of the world. Sing, feel better about Damon and your sister ditching you and get over it." She shrugged. "Easy as pie."

"Pfft." I waved my hand at her, "Whatever."

"I have been daggered by this guy so many bloody times! I just get over it. At least I am offering you a form of release for your shit." She told me, waving to the bartender.

"Yeah yeah, I get it.. Thanks..." I said sarcastically. I hadn't even thought of anything worth singing. I should have known this was going to happen.

"Smarten up missy." Rebekah taunted me. "Your supposed to be some big bad hybrid now! Act like it." Elijah's eyes went wide at her. Klaus hadn't known any of that! "What?"

"Hybrid? What is she talking about?" His eyes went to mine, sadness and confusion taking over his features.

"Oh like you don't know! Since when has there ever been a wolf who could do magic?" Rebekah asked him, his eyes still on my own.

"I had just assumed dear sister, that she was a witch who was turned." He told her. "That would make more sense."

"But I'm not a witch am I?" I asked no one in particular. "Because that would be way to fucking easy wouldn't it?" I was starting to get angry. "But no! I am some stupid Faerie, Wolf, Vampire hybrid!" I was having a hard time breathing.

"No we never confirmed that last part." Elijah added, his hand touching my back, comforting me. "Calm yourself little Fae."

I stiffened as he touched me, this was not my day. "Fuck it. I'm going." I said, grabbing my coat and getting my ass out of the seat. "I can't do this here. With him." I said, pointing to Klaus.

"Woah woah! What your leaving already?" Stephan said, bumping into me as I jumped from the table.

"Yes.. No.. I mean I was going to just go home." I slumped into his arm as he wrapped one over my shoulder, pulling me closer. "Suck it up, we are having a good time tonight." He pulled my coat back off, hanging it on the booth, pushing me back in.

"Stephan, a pleasure as always." Klaus said, rolling his eyes.

"Klaus.. Rebekah, Elijah." He nodded to everyone. "Elena called for you while you were out. Said Care was throwing some party for her."

"I figured.." I sighed, I missed them.

"Ah Caroline! How is our little Vampire and her little hybrid?" Klaus asked Stephan, an odd smile playing on his face. He loved what he had done to them I knew it.

"They are fine. Evidently they were expecting me as well. But I wasn't leaving this one on her own in this town." Stephan said.

"Yes well I am sure she would be well looked after." Klaus told him. "By my brother here of course. And my sister." His eyes turned sadly back to me again.

"So I hear we are in for a song tonight?" Stephan nudged me, "What will it be?"

"Hadn't planned on it, haven't picked one." I shrugged. I figured I would wing it like usual. It would come to me in that moment.

"Well get on with it because this place is boring. I want to go back to our place and get pissed." Rebekah whined.

"Why the hell couldn't I just sing for you there?" I asked her, this was so stupid.

"That wouldn't be as much fun for me now would it? No I think you acting like a wiener in front of all these vampires will make us all feel better." She laughed.

"Alright, I'm going. But no laughing." I pointed to Rebekah, "I mean it biotch." I said, slipping out of the booth seat. Once again I headed for the smalls stage, looking out at a fully packed bar.

I grabbed the guitar and sat my ass down on the little stool, pulling the mic closer to myself. Lifting my feet, I placed them high enough to play.

"This one is for Elena.. We used to sing it when we were younger, when things were a little more simple." My gravelly voice rang out across the crowd.

**As soon as your born they make you feel small**  
** by giving you no time instead of it all**  
** Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**

** They hurt you at home and they hit you at school**  
** They hate you if you're clever and despise a fool**  
** Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**

** When they've tortured and scared you for 20 odd years**  
** then they expect you to pick a career**  
** When you can't really function you're so full of fear**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**

** Keep you doped with religion, sex and T.V.**  
** and you think you're so clever and classless and free**  
** but you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**

** There's room at the top I'm telling you still**  
** but first you must learn how to smile as you kill**  
** if you want to be like the folks on the hill**  
** Working Class Hero is something to be**

** Yes , A Working Class Hero is something to be**  
** If you want to be a hero well just follow me**  
** If you want to be a hero well just follow me**

I lifted my head and stared out into the crowd, not really making eye contact with anyone. I missed my sister, I was only now realizing just how badly. Her entire life had been stolen from her. If I had been there with her, for her.. I may have been able to save her human life. She could have had it all. The job, the husband.. The kids she always wanted. These were things we had both wanted.

"Well that was uplifting." Bekah said, rolling her eyes. "You humans are so depressing sometimes." She huffed.

"Not human.." I told her, pointing to myself. "Definitely not human."

"Yes well you know what I mean. Boring." She fake yawned, "Can we go now? Back to ours?" She eyed Elijah.

"Yes I am sure we have better things to do back home." Klaus threw in.

"Sounds peachy." I said, grabbing my jacket and throwing it on. "I'll just head over with Stephan." I pulled him off towards the door, trying not to make any more eye contact with Klaus then necessary. It was hard to because he was staring pretty blatantly. Even now while Stephan and I made for the door I could feel his stare.

"Did you drive out here?" I asked him, looking around the lot for his car. Why did vampires even have cars? So much slower then just running.

"Yes, it's over there." He pointed and we walked towards it. "What is with Klaus tagging along?"

"No idea.." I shrugged, "No you know what? Pretty sure he is doing it on purpose. It's pretty close to the full moon and I think he wants to run together."

"Oh, you going to do it?" He asked me.

"No.. Not planning on it."

"He clearly knows that. I have never seen him look that.. Deranged? No maybe it's just heart break." He smiled sadly, pulling out of the parking lot. "Does Klaus even love?"

"I dunno Stephan. Why does this shit have to happen to me? I just wanted a break out here.." Maybe I should go back to Mystic Falls.

"You need to talk with him again." He said, zooming down the highway towards the city.

"Yeah I know. I left it pretty badly the other day.. I told him I was done." I rubbed my hand over my face. "I really want it to be done. I told him what I needed and he didn't care. He's big bad hybrid Klaus, he needs to be in charge, King of everything and everyone. I don't want that, drawing attention to myself is the last thing I need."

"I agree with you on that, but why not just tell him that? Look if you really are done with him I get it, but you need a clean break. We can go back to Mystic Falls for a while." He suggested.

"Ive been thinking about that. Truth be told I miss everyone, I miss Jere."

"Well talk to him, figure it out. We can rent the house out and go back anytime." He made it sound so simple.

"Alright, tonight I will talk to him. I'll figure this all out." I reached over and touched his hand, thanking him for his advice. It was always saving me.

"I'm here for you, you know that. Just as I know you would be for me if need be." He pulled my hand closer, holding onto it. "It's been a while since ive had a friend.. Since Damon killed my only one.."

"Damon killed her? Elena never told me that.. And she gets pissy with me about Niklaus.." I shook my head. I loved her and wished only the best for her but why the hell was she being so... I lost my thought as we pulled into the parking spot outside the Mikaelson's house.

"Alright so we have a plan. Lets get this done so we can move past this." Stephan told me, patting my hand as he let me go.

"Yes sir." I said, saluting him playfully.

* * *

We went on in, Rebekah was already drinking from a bottle on the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table. Her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Took you guys long enough." She whined at me as I joined her, sitting on one of the chairs opposite her.

"Yeah well that's what happens when Stephan drives a car instead of using his awesome vampire speed." I shrugged, taking a swig from her bottle and handing it back to her.

Stephan eyed me from the doorway and I knew why. Klaus was in the other room, clearly.

"Alright well I have to do something real quick. Then I promise you I will get wasted with you." I told her, allowing Stephan my spot in the chair, making my way towards the hallway.

"Ugh! I knew Klaus being here was going to be an issue. He wouldn't find something else to do." I could hear Rebekah telling Stephan.

I walked down the dark hallway, placing my hands on the walls to make sure I didn't trip on anything. This part of the house was so bloody dark. I found the staircase, taking it up towards where I figured Klaus might be.

Once I was at the top I closed my eyes, listening for anything that would direct me.

"You knew she was feeling bad, yet here you are. You aren't helping her feel any better." Elijah's voice broke through.

"I just had to see her. I don't need to explain myself to you anyway.. Brother." Klaus spat.

"All you have done since she talked with you is hurt people and brood. Go out and do something! Find a girl, get it all out." Elijah told him. I felt a pang of jealously hit me as I listened in. I hadn't been expecting to hear that.

I knocked on the door lightly, hoping I wouldn't have to hear anymore about women he was sleeping with.

The door swung open, Elijah staring down at me. His eyes searched mine as he made his decision, nodding to me.

"If you need us just call out." He said, slipping past me. I stood in the open doorway finding Klaus on his bed, looking tired and sad.

"Hello love.. Come to gloat?" He asked me, standing as I came in. I closed the door behind me, backing up against it a moment while I tried to choose my words.

* * *

It can be hard when there are no words. The three vampires down stairs could most likely hear everything and I was getting a little nervous.

"What would I gloat about?" I asked him, now coming forwards and sitting down on the bed. He was still standing watching me. "No I didn't come to gloat.."

"Well I am a very busy big bad hybrid." He said, smiling that stupid bloody smile.

"You heard Stephan? Of course you did.. Look I am sorry about that but you have to admit you aren't the nicest vampire around." I shrugged, there wasn't always a good way to sugar coat things.

"I know, I am not denying it." He told me, coming to sit next to me.

"I wanted to talk to you about me possibly moving back home.. I think if I stay here it will be hard on both of us, don't you?" I asked him.

"No idea what your talking about." He grinned, "Never felt better."

"You look awful, when was the last time you fed?" I looked him up and down trying to make a guess.

"I can go a long time without blood these days, perk of being so old."

"Yes but you never do it. You indulge." I turned myself so we were facing each other. I brought my hand up to his cheek and lightly traced his jawline. "it can't be bothering you this much.."

"What bothers me is that I get what I want but in order to have it this time I have to leave everything I have been working for." The only other way would be against my will and we both knew it wouldn't be the same thing.

I sighed, dropping my hand. "I don't think I asked that much of you Klaus. You are immortal, at some point down the road I am sure you will be king of something..." Or not.

"Marcel has messed with me, taunted me. I want him to pay."

"I know I get it. Big bad Nik needing revenge.. Go ahead and get it, I'm not stopping you. I am sure your family will help you as they always do." I shrugged, "But I am not waiting around for you. I'm going to go home and live my life."

I stood from the bed, "Stephan and I leave this week sometime, if you change your mind you know where to find me." I reminded him, smileing sadly. "For now I owe your sister a night of drunken fun. Good night Niklaus." I left him there, on his bed. He hadn't said anything, just listened and I think that was enough. If he didn't know what he wanted then it was clearly not me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Not many reviews for my last one :( Alas it was a bit discouraging. Here I am none the less. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 22:**

The next few days were spent with Bekah. We had decided to get in as much time together as possible before I went home with Stephan. She promised me visits and parties but I knew that she would be tied up in New Orleans for a long while. I had started to think maybe it would be for the best, being away from the Mikaelson family. I could move on from Klaus and maybe spend some normal calm moments with my friends and family.

"My brother is just stubborn. If you think about it he hasn't stopped thinking only of himself for hundreds of years. At least ever since Father came looking for him and we lost our home." Rebekah said as she helped me pack up my closet.

"I can't imagine living so long, forgetting who I am." I said. Maybe that was their true curse. The hunger for blood didn't seem to bad.

"You speak as if you are mortal." Elijah said, entering my bedroom swiftly. But I was mortal, I was the only one of all these people, friends and family around me who would die. I would die and they would live, and I was okay with that. I accepted it. Death was a natural part of life and I wasn't afraid of no longer existing.

"Yes well I am mortal Elijah. But really it's fine! I think having been given the chance to live is good enough, don't you?" I asked him, smiling kindly as I threw some shoes into a box and taping it up. "There is no shame in living and dieing." I shrugged. To them, to all vampires it seemed we were all weaker. We meant less in the long term then they did. But to me there was no difference, we all lived and eventually no matter how long we did so, we would all die.

"You are leaving without gaining all the information necessary to insure your own survival." He told me.

"I have survived this long, haven't I?" I questioned him.

"You have told me of your fears Peat. You killed people you loved without control. You shift on full moons but you also have Fae magic's. These are things we need to learn more about before you go running off blindly." He became argumentative as he watched me make for the door way.

"I know enough to leave Elijah. I certainly know enough to control myself." I scoffed, how dare he! I wasn't his, I didn't belong to them. I was my own person. If they asked for my help I would give it without having to enter into some contract, without being tied here. "I made a deal with you and Klaus but I am sorry that I must break it. I would black out the sun for your family Elijah, if you asked. But I must go home."

"Brother just let her go, it isn't as if we will never see her again." Rebekah added, touching his arm lightly. "We must let her go."

Before I could say goodbye he was gone, a whoosh of air hitting my face. I had expected a bit more from the man but I hadn't known just how close we had gotten in the short time I knew him here. Even when he was human I hadn't known him well. Yet here I was, feeling his loss.

"I have a plane to catch." I whispered to my friend as I hugged her tight to my chest. "I hope you come visit soon."

"Soon." She said back as she shoved me towards my empty car. We had readied all my things and arranged for them to be shipped to Mystic Falls. I had nothing but a small carry on, Stephan and myself. "Stay safe sweet sister."

"Goodbye Rebekah." Stephan hugged her as well before climbing into the drivers seat and taking us towards home.

* * *

We reached Mystic Falls by night time, driving over the small bridge where my parents died. I closed my eyes and tried to remember their faces. It had been so long since I had done so. Images flashed before my eyes of Elena and I playing as children, laughing and talking with our mother. I smiled as the memory washed over me.

"Elena cries here and you smile." Stephan broke the silence as he looked at me and then at the road. "Why is that?"

"Elena finds it hard to let go sometimes. I find it hard to hold on." I said, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "We were happy once, Mystic Falls wasn't always filled with death and sadness."

"The differences between you two... I sometimes forget that you are twins." Stephan sighed as we reached down town.

"Twins doesn't mean that we are duplicates.. I mean I guess for us it sort of does, doppelganger magic and all that. But from what I have heard all of us have different personalities." I said.

"That isn't really true. The previous doppelgangers shared certain traits. All of them were selfish, Katherine, Tatia.." His voice trailed off.

"Shadow selves." I said, finishing his sentence. We were all shadows of Amara. I would say her story made her out to be selfish to.

"You and Elena are different. There has never been two doppelgangers born together or at the same time. You are anomalies." He said, "And the funny part is that you both are so vastly different from the others. It is almost as if you being born along with her changed things."

"Maybe. I am determined still to find out more about myself. If we can find more information I am sure we can figure out how this happened. Why we are the way we are." I said as we pulled up to the old house that held my sister and Damon. "But for now I say we head in there and get some rest."

"After you." He said, waiting for me to make the first move towards the house.

* * *

"If it isn't my dear sweet brother." Damon smiled at Stephan as we walked into the house. "Glad to have you back home."

"Damon." Stephan said, looking around. "Where is Elena?"

"Ah yes, her and Caroline are upstairs doing whatever it is they do." He said. Without so much as a hello I passed Damon, heading up the stairs towards them. Damon and I hadn't really bonded at all and I felt no interest in chatting with him.

"Peatrie!" Caroline's voice boomed as I felt her wrap herself around me tightly. "I am so glad you are home! You have no idea how worried we were."

She let go as Elena also embraced me, "I am glad you came home."

"Glad to be back. Why were you worried?" I asked, dropping my bag to the floor as they both just stared at me, Caroline trying awkwardly to find words.

"Elena mentioned the whole Klaus situation." She said quickly as she tried to smile without looking guilty.

"Oh, uh.. Alright well that sure as hell didn't take long did it?" I said, trying really hard not to get upset. "Yes there is something there, no I am not pursuing it. Happy?" I said, turning to look my sister in the eyes.

"No of course I am not happy! I love you and I just want you to be happy." She shook her head. "I told Care because I needed to hear someone else's perspective."

"She isn't lying! I honestly am not judging you Peat. We both love you, we just worry." Caroline said, still trying to smile.

I sighed as I sat down on the large comfy looking bed I assumed was Elena's.

"Look why don't we just put that behind us. I just want to get back to the way things should be. I was gone for years and I missed out on my time with you and Jeremy." I told my sister, "And you Care.. Bonnie."

"I think that sounds good." Caroline said as she took the spot next to me. "No more about Klaus, no more about the past."

"Sounds good to me." Bonnie said from the doorway. I flung my body around to see her leaning there, smiling at me.

"Bonnie!" I said, jumping up from the bed and hugging her. When we were little we had been very close. Once the accident happened her and I never spoke. Until recently I hadn't even thought about her still being here. I had figured her and my sister had become very close.

"Peatrie." She whispered as she hugged me back, "Welcome home."

"So does this mean I need to get us a bigger dorm room?" Caroline said, eying Bonnie and I.

"Ermm.. Dorm room?" I asked, confused.

"I thought we talked about this Care! We are going to live forever.. What is the point in college?" Elena asked her.

"Wait what? College?" I asked.

"Oh come on guys! We planned this since we were six years old! We should do this now before people begin noticing we aren't aging!" Caroline told us, tugging on Elena's shirt lightly.

"We planned our weddings to but I think that won't be in the cards Care." Elena told her sadly. "Maybe we need to just accept all this."

"I refuse to sit around and dwell on my immortality! I am going to college and you three are coming with me, even if I have to drag you by your hair little Gilbert's!" She pointed right at me, a teasing smile played on her lips.

"Even if we got in, and if is the key word here. How would we all fit in one dorm room?" I asked, crossing my arms and watching her.

"We won't, the school only offers three beds, not four." Bonnie chimed in.

"So we don't get a dorm, how about we rent somewhere?" Caroling asked us.

"That could work. But I am only in if they are." Bonnie said, waiting for Elena and I to agree. My sister and I looked at each other carefully. I wondered if it could work. We hadn't been getting along to well lately...

"I'm in." Elena said, smiling now. "And Peat is to." Her eyes met mine and I knew she had forgiven me. I released a large breath as I nodded. I could put this all behind me, I could start again.

"Oh! Yipee! I am so happy! You have no idea!" Care shrieked, grabbing onto all of us for a group hug. "You will not regret this!"


	23. Chapter 23

**You still with me? Good! Love all my wonderful readers! Do not fear, Klaus will return soon enough followed by some awesome shenanigans.  
**

**Big Bad Chapter 23:**

"So where is Jeremy?" I asked Elena as we walked around the college campus. Caroline had gone off to look for a few possible places for us to live while we roamed around and got used to everything. In the two days since I had been home I hadn't seen my brother and I was starting to get distracted by it.

"He's with Damon and Matt." She said, pulling me towards a small building on the outskirts of the school yard.

"Why would he be with Damon? Didn't Damon try to kill Jeremy a bunch of times?" I asked her.

"Damon is helping him." She shrugged. "There are some things we need to talk about, but right now I am not sure this is the best time for it."

"Then I will cast a spell. No one will hear us." I told her, swishing my hand around us. A small white light shone from my finger tips as the campus became silent. "Tell me."

"Damon is helping train Jeremy." She sighed, sitting me down on a bench nearby. "Look Peat.. Jeremy is showing symptoms of being a hunter."

"A hunter? What the hell is that?" I asked, confused. It seemed everyone around here held some sort of strange ability. Maybe this town was cursed and we were all meant to be here. Maybe we were all being drawn here?

"He is one of five hunters. They kill vampires.. Every time he does he gains a mark that could lead us to a cure." She whispered. My head shot back to hers as I realized what she was saying. "I could be cured Peatrie."

"A cure for vampires? A real cure?" I said, stunned. "How is that even possible Lena?"

"Look, there is more to it then all this.. Another Original.."

"Okay so there's another one? We can deal right? No big issue there. It isn't like it is a surprise." I told her, shrugging. We needed to get this cure for my sister. She needed to grow up, marry, have children. Be normal.

"You don't get it, this one is worse then the others. Stronger. We need all the help we can get. Not just that though.. One of Klaus's siblings has been trying to kill Jeremy. That's why you haven't seen him. We hid him." She told me.

"Another sibling? I thought they were all dead?" I thought Bekah, Elijah, Henrik and Klaus had been the only ones left. "Which brother?" I asked.

"Kol." She said, her face turning to worry.

"Kol? Kol is trying to kill Jeremy?" He had always been so friendly to me, always so... Brotherly... "I will talk with him." I said, breaking the spell surrounding us. "I can make him stop this."

"It isn't safe for any of us. He isn't listening to reason. What if he calls Klaus in? Do you really think we matter to him? They are monsters." She whispered angrily. "They don't care about us."

"I am not so sure about that. I am also not so sure he will need to call Klaus." I told her calmly. "He never came to say goodbye."

"So what? I told you Peatrie, that man knows nothing but selfishness." She said as we walked into the building we had been lingering near.

"Like I said, I am not so sure of that Elena. He didn't say goodbye but I do not think it is because he is selfish. I think he may be in Mystic Falls." I shrugged. It wasn't a long shot, he knew I would be here. And if I was right, he knew Kol was here. Most likely he came here to find the cure and stop his brother from killing us all. "Look I know what you guys think of Klaus. I get it. I also know all this College stuff matters to you. But I think it best if I head back home and talk to Stephan. I have a plan." I told her.

* * *

"Your back early." Stephan said to me as he watched me throw my bags down. "Something happen?"

"Yah, Kol happened." I told him, giving him the evil eye. He had to have known about all this.

"Ah.. Damon told me." He said, following me into the kitchen. "I was hoping I could keep us focused on finding out more about you. This is all just going to intrude on that. I am sorry." He said, apologizing for not telling me.

"Your right Steph. I need to focus on myself for a bit." I told him, I wanted to find out more so I could figure out just how much power I truly had. Did I have weaknesses? Was I really stronger then Klaus? If so was I able to take on this new original? "Elijah texted me an address this morning. There's a library just outside of town, cloaked by witches. If we can get in then I may be able to find something that can help me."

"You and I can take a little road trip.. I have no desire to sit around here while Damon plots against Kol." He said, drinking a glass of whiskey quickly, placing it down on the counter in front of me. "We can leave tomorrow."

"We could leave now.." I was feeling impatient. Everything happening to me could be explained? If there was even a slight chance of it then I had to know. "You and I, we could leave tonight."

"Whats stopping us from leaving right now?" He asked me, smiling. He was learning just how impatient I was.

"I need to find Klaus." I said, shrugging. I knew he was here. "I'll do a simple locator spell and figure out where he is, then I'll come back and we can go, okay?"

"You want me to come with?" He asked, worriedly I may add. It reminded me a bit of Logan sometimes, the way Stephan looked at me. But with Stephan I didn't worry about it. I could see myself coming around to the idea of all this. Stephan was clearly into me before I had disappeared. It hadn't seemed to change in the time I was gone. Maybe it would be good for me to move on, healthy and normal.. Right?

"No I got this." I told him, grabbing my keys and my bags. "Just needed some Stephan advice." I grinned at him before walking back out the door.

* * *

The spell took seconds for me, I didn't even think of it as a spell really.. For me it was more like closing my eyes and finding what I was looking for. For some it was this whole big deal, candles, maps etc.

_Why the hell are you at Tyler Lockwoods? _

I had been driving for about fifteen minutes when I came upon the large white house where Care's boyfriend lived. His family had always been rather rich and used to the good life. But Tyler had always been friendly to me. His family was fairly friendly to.

I got out of the car, slamming the door. I saw Tyler arriving just as I had.

"TYLER!" I called out to him. He turned to me, looked me over a moment before realizing who I was.

"Peat Gilbert?" He asked me, confused. "It's been forever." He smiled, hugging me. "Care said you guys were at the campus today? Why are you here?" He asked me.

"Just coming to see you.. I was hoping we could have a sit down?" I asked curiously. If he knew Klaus was here would he let me in? He had turned Tyler a while back and I was sure they hadn't been very good friends since. But was anyone ever really friends with Klaus? My guess was no, Marcel had likely ruined everyone else's chance.

"Sure, If he don't mind my mother being around. Come on." He lead me towards the door, swinging it open. Sure enough there was his mother standing in the hallway.. It seemed she had been waiting for him?

"Tyler! Good your back." She said smiling, Then her eyes came to me, "Oh! Elena? To what do we owe this great honor?" She asked me not hiding the discomfort she felt in seeing me there.

"Mom this is Peat Gilbert." Tyler said, laughing under his breath. "Has it really been that long? You forgot Elena had a sister?"

"No I just thought... Never mind that. Good to see you Peat!" She said awkwardly shaking my hand. She must only see the bad I had done in my past. As mayor I was sure she had to clean up my mess.

"What the hell is this Mom?" Tyler asked, eying the men in the hallways with his mother.

"Tyler, it's okay. They are here to keep you safe." She said nervously.

"More deputies?" He asked angrily. I had clearly come at a bad time.

"Not exactly." Klaus's voice washed over me as he entered the room. His eyes scanning the scene in front of the door.

"They're hybrids." I said to Tyler as I kept my eyes on Klaus. I hadn't been around many in the past, but the smell was very distinct. A bit of blood, a bit of wolf. Like Tyler.

"I was enjoying myself back in New Orleans when I got the call. I heard of your attack.." His eyes went back to mine, "I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." He said, annoyed.

"Nice to know you care." Tyler said sarcastically, pushing me behind him a bit.

"I don't.. I should have killed you both when I had the chance." He shrugged, his eyes still stuck on my own. This was not going my way was it? I could feel the hostility pouring off him. Had I really upset him that much? It should be the other way around shouldn't it?

"I should have killed you for the little stunt you pulled with my sister." He said to me, "I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled." his eyes went to Tyler, "Stopping my heart."

I felt my chest tighten as I heard the news from Klaus. It wasn't like it should be a large surprise that my friends wanted Klaus dead. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt knowing he may have died. I knew Klaus used his hostility as a shield, not wanting to show weakness. Not wanting to show that I had damaged him. I assumed that his feelings were hurt every time someone wanted him dead. Everything was so personal.

"Leaving me in that coffin to rot." He spat nastily. I felt Tyler tense, I stepped back out from behind the hybrid trying to protect me. I didn't need protecting.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole twenty four hours a day people wouldn't try to kill you!" I said to him, unafraid of what he would do next.

Tyler's hand came out, stopping me, "Yeah well you used my body as an escape hatch." He said calmly trying to remove the focus from me, "Excuse me for being upset. We are even!"

"Not even close" Klaus said, shaking his head. "But alas, you hybrids are a dying breed. Making more of you would be pointless.." His voice trailed off as his eyes scanned mine again. "I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left.. Consider these ones your body guards."

Tyler looked so shocked as he looked down at me, "Can she not just give you some blood so you can make some more of your precious hybrids?"

"I WANT NOTHING FROM HER!" He bellowed, his eyes turning veiny and yellow. I could see his chest falling up and down heavily as he tried to reign it in. I stood stalk still as I tried to think of what to do, what to say to him. But with a room full of Hybrids it did feel a bit awkward.

I reached out, touching Tyler's hand lightly. "Please, Tyler leave us a minute will you?" I asked him, pleading with my eyes.

He nodded as the hybrids followed him from the room, along with his mother. This left Klaus and I alone together.

"We still have a deal Klaus. I will give you what you need to make more hybrids." I told him calmly.

"Our deal was broken the moment you left New Orleans." He said back, his eyes going back to normal as he calmed down a bit. "You and I have nothing tying us together."

"There is no way I believe that bullshit." I insisted, knowing what we had could have been so much more. "You are the reason I left that place, you are the reason I am sure most people leave that place." I breathed heavily as I tried to calm down again. "I can see that you are upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset Love? I have everything I need." He shrugged me off.

"If you say so.." I let him get away with it, "Look I need to know why Kol is trying to kill my brother." I said, changing the subject. The faster we got this over with the faster I could leave Mystic Falls to find the library.

"My dear brother is just worried about your friends getting their dirty paws on the cure. He thinks they would use it to kill me. I am sure he is right." He smiled that big smug smile as he waved me off. "You should leave. I have nothing more to say to you. Tomorrow is the full moon, have fun." He trailed off, leaving me alone in the foyer. He knew I hadn't shifted alone, without him, without Logan I would be on my own.


End file.
